The Matrix Has You
by manaleak34
Summary: A Mysterious Phone call from her time, after she and the others have completed the Shikon Jewel "Your in danger" he says. And Kagome and Inuyasha find out not all what it seems to be. (Inuyasha-Matrix X-over)
1. Chapter 1

Manaleak: Well hello, hello, hello, everybody, it is I the person known as manaleak34 now if you've read my other story "The InuMatrix" let me tell you right now. THIS IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!! This story is a lot more serious, and whatnot.

So then I hope you enjoy it and be sure to give me reviews...because I like them...and I often don't get that many

DISCLAMIER: As much I enjoy these things, I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the Matrixes. All the characters in this story are fictitious, any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o

"I know this is hard to understand," said a voice on the other line of the telephone. "but you're in real danger."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, worry and confusion in her voice.

"I can't tell you too much," the voice sounded masculine, like a boy around the same age as Kagome. He had the same tone of concern as Kagome's voice, along with a small sense of urgency. "but you need to get as far away as possible from where you are for your own safety Kagome."

"Why should I trust you?" she said now with anger in her voice.

"Because I know what you been though; The Well, The Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha, all of that."

The person on the other line couldn't see Kagome but if they did they would've seen the amount of shock on her face, knowing that this person knew her darkest secrets.

"How do you know that!?" Kagome screamed, more concerned than before. She was scared that this person knew so much about her.

"That's not important right now. I need you to come to the large building on 16rth Street. Second floor, room 89." He paused for a moment making sure Kagome remembered the location. His tone was very firm as he spoke again, making sure his words hit her as being important. "Make sure that you come alone. I have go now," he said quickly.

"No, wait!" Kagome yelled out. "What in the world is going on here!?"

The boy sighed and said, "The Matrix has you." The other line then clicked, and Kagome was left with a dial tone to listen to.

Kagome waited for a second, cell phone still held up to ear, hoping that someone would tell her more about this. After minutes of waiting, she put her cell phone back into her backpack. _'How could he have known all of that?' _she wondered as a small breeze blew by her, her outfit waving with the wind.

Kagome had been standing at the bottom of the steps of the Higurashi shrine before she gotten the mysterious phone call. She was able to see three police cars were parked on the street next to the sidewalk near the steps.

Everything had been going fine in her life, it had been just yesterday when Inuyasha and herself, along with her other friends, were finally able to defeat Naraku. She had returned home to let Inuyasha have some time to cope with the loss of Kikyo. Kagome couldn't bring herself to talk or go back to Inuyasha now, especially since he would be reminded of Kikyo the entire time.

She pulled out the full Shikon Jewel out of her shirt which was connected to a small chain that hung around her neck to make sure nothing had happened to it. It glowed with its powerful and mysterious magical energy, a small reflection of her face shown worry and confusion upon the smooth surface.

She put the Jewel back in her shirt, looking at the seemingly endless steps while trying to decide what to do next. She knew for a fact that Souta was still at school and that her mother and grandfather were out for the day.

Kagome decided that she needed to know what was going on. Making sure her backpack was safely on her back she flew up the stairs, hoping to find some answers.

A black sedan slowed to a stop near the police cars were soon after she had made it to the top. Two tall well-kept men stepped out on both sides of the car, both of them wearing suits with ties in the most proper manner. The men were wearing dark sunglasses and had earpieces in their left ear. After the men turned to each other and nodded once, they started up the stairs after Kagome.

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Both of his loves had left him. One returned to the realm of the dead while the other returned home, unsure if she would ever come back. Inuyasha sighed and looked up to the bright, cloudy sky, his long sliver hair flowing in the wind .

He was in a tree on a tall branch, resting while trying to figure things out. It had only been the previous night when he and Kikyo stuck the final blow to Naraku destroying him and ambling Kagome to complete the Jewel.

Afterwards, Kikyo having no purpose left, she left for good after bidding Inuyasha one last goodbye. The battle had been a hard fought one, many had lost their lives or came close to death. The battle scars he had still hurt, even though he knew that they would heal quickly on their own.

But he knew of another pain could not heal. The pain that he had lost both girls that gave him a purpose to continue living, and he kept telling himself that neither of them would come back.

'_Why should she?' _he thought, continuing to look up to the clouds. _'She still thinks that I'm stuck in the past...that she's just a replacement.'_ The pain he felt about this matter started to grow more as he went. _'Maybe the others are right that I'm too stubborn to show my feelings to Kagome. But if I did...what would she think?'_

He continued debating with himself, wondering if he would either go to Kagome and tell her how he felt, wait for her, or just not do anything at all. He kept doing this until he heard a rustle in the grass. Inuyasha looked down to see who it was, prepared to snap at them for not giving him some time alone. When he saw who it was, however, he was surprised and unsure of what to say.

A tall man with graying hair and a tight face stood below Inuyasha looking up at him through a pair of black oval sunglasses. The man was wearing a dress shirt that was unbuttoned and the bottom of it reached down to his lower legs, making it seem like it was mixed with a trench coat. Underneath was a plain white shirt, an all black tie hanging from his neck and wore what looked like baggy dress pants.

_'Whoever this is, he's not from around here,' _Inuyasha thought as he stared at the man's general-like gaze, noting his strange scent. There was a short silence as both men contemplated on what to do next.

The man kept his gaze and slowly and calmly said in a deep voice, "Are you Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha said curtly with his usual tone of anger.

"I've been watching you and I know that you're in real danger," the man said with absolute seriousness in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What!?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief, jumping down to the ground to meet the man's hard, stone-like glare with his own. "Just who the hell are you!?"

"My names Arc," he said, keeping his face on Inuyasha's. "You must understand...There's a good chance that'll you'll die."

"Feh, why in the world should I trust you?"

"Like I said...I've been watching you, I know that you've searched all over the land for the Shikon Jewel shards, and just recently you've been able to reform it."

There was a small amount of surprise from Inuyasha but he was still not convinced by this Hark guy, or whatever the hell his name was.

After a pause Arc continued, "I also know about the girl named Kagome; how she's been able to travel back and fourth from this world to her own."

Now there was look of definite look of surprise. Inuyasha knew that only few people had knowledge of the Bone Eaters Well. _'How does this crazy coot know anything about the well!?' _Inuyasha thought.

"So do you believe me now?" Arc said upon seeing Inuyasha's expression. He was about to start talking again when a ringing sound came from his pocket. Arc stopped and pulled out a cell phone.

"It's me," Arc said, making sure Inuyasha couldn't overhear.

"It's Kagome, she went up to her house." the person on the other line replied.

"Damn it," Arc spat out.

"And what's worse is that theirs two agents there now."

"Where's Disk?"

"He had to run for it when he was hacking to get Kagome's number. I already called him and he said he was heading to where Kagome was."

Arc sighed, "Good, let's hope he doesn't mess up."

"Do you think I should send Ruby?"

Arc pauses and looks over at Inuyasha. "No, I got it taken care of."

"All right, good luck, Sir."

Arc hangs up and turns to Inuyasha, a rare look of concern on Arc's face. "Your friend, Kagome, is in real danger as we speak."

0o0ooo0o0o00o0o0oo

Even though Kagome couldn't stand not knowing why the police were at her house, she still took safety concerns. Like hiding in one of the many bushes she hid in when she was young, in hope she couldn't be found and wouldn't have to go to school. She was very difficult to see, but she was able to see and listen to what was going on.

At least twelve police officers where conversing outside, some she had saw go inside the house, although it was more like breaking in by many peoples standards. She then saw what looked like two Secret Service agents that she would see on the news when there was a story about the United State's President.

'_Why are people this important here?' _she thought to herself. Everything was turning upside down and she was having a hard time trying to convince herself that this could be happening; that this was reality.

The two agents stopped as they got to the top of the steps and looked around, walking to what looked like the leader of the small police force.

"Did you find her?" asked one of the agents with barley any hint of emotion in his voice.

"No, she ran off when she saw the cars while coming home from school. I told the Chief we should've come later!" The officer cursed to himself.

"You do know this girl has committed at least three murders?"

"Kagome Higurashi? Yeah, we know."

Kagome was shocked at this development. Three murders? She must be losing her mind. She realized now that that person on the phone earlier was serious about what he said. She couldn't stay here anymore; she had to get out as soon as she could.

_'I have to get to Inuyasha, that's the only safe place, he'll understand if I'm in danger.' _Kagome thought; although there was still the concern that this would be her first time seeing Inuyasha after the incident with Kikyo. Kagome gripped the straps of her backpack tightly.

She knew every secret of the shrine; she had lived there for nearly all her life. She slowly headed around the side of her house to the small hut that contained the well that transported her to the feudal era. She made sure that she was silent and wasn't seen. Slowly Kagome was able to make her way to the hut. She slid open the wooden doors and headed inside, shoes tapping lightly as she walked on the old wood.

She walked down the steps and sat on the edge of the well with her feet over the edge. She took a deep breath and let go, falling down it.

The agents turned their heads at the same time to where the well was. They were about to enter the house when something caught their attention and caused them to look over to it. After a moment they both started walking to it knowing they had found what they where looking for.

Kagome was knelling down on the bottom of the well. Nothing had changed; she was still in her era. Her hope was decreasing as she wondered in horror why she wasn't on the other side. _'But I have the Jewel!' _she thought as she pulled out the Shikon Jewel from the chain around her neck, checking that nothing was wrong with it. _'Is the well sealed now forever?!' _

More bad things began to happen. Kagome heard the wooden door of the hut slide open and the sound of shoes walking on the wood above her. The steps continued to come closer.

Kagome looked up slowly, only to see a pistol pointed at her. Behind it stood one of the Agents, a slight smirk on his face.

00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o

"Whatta mean!?" Inuyasha yelled out, dashing to the well, "I gotta help her!"

"It's not going to work!" Arc responded. "The well isn't working right now!"

Inuyasha stopped and looked to Arc, his face full of fury before he jumped in the air and flew down the well, "I don't got time to listen to your shit!"

Arc sighed, _'Well I supposed I got my part done,' _he took out his cell phone and presses a few numbers. "He's on his way. You better get me out of here."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome slowly walked out of the hut with her hands behind her head, the cold round tip of the agent's pistol breathing on her back. Somehow the well had been sealed up, she had been arrested for murder, and she was still wondering what the person on the phone had meant by, "The Matrix has you."

She heard sounds on the steps in front of the house. It sounded like they were doing huge jumps. '_Inuyasha?' _She wondered even though she knew it couldn't be him.

It wasn't, either. Instead it was a young man who flew up the steps past one of the agents there with his right foot stretched out. The agent swiftly pulled out his pistol and aimed it at him, but the velocity of the boy was too much for the agent and was knocked down as the boy's foot came in contact with the agent.

The other agent removed his gun from Kagome's back but was not able to aim it because of the boy's right leg kicking his arm to the side. Kagome got to the side of them as the boy turned into a spin and shot a roundhouse kick to the agent's head which was blocked by the agent's left arm.

The boy lowered his leg as a right fist came to his chest. He was able to move to the side and send open palmed strike to the agent's chest, which caused him to be knocked back a little.

Kagome could now get a good look at him, he was quite tall and had jet-black hair like her own, which was unruly and somehow reminded her of Miroku's. He was wearing an open black trench coat that went down his lower legs, almost making it look as if he was wearing a robe. His eyes where behind a pair of black stylish oval sunglasses but were clear enough to see his blue eyes, in the bright daylight

He looked at Kagome and yelled out, "Run for it!" Kagome blinked. It was the same voice that she had heard earlier on the phone. She didn't hesitate and started running down the stairs with him. Following them where two agents and at least twelve police officers all pulling out pistols of some sort.

"Hang on," the boy shouted as he grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped into the air at an amazing height. For a moment she thought that the boy really was Inuyasha, he had jumped over the steps and landed smoothly on the sidewalk without any trouble at all.

"Come on!" he yelled. Kagome could ask questions later, it was either get caught or be saved by this mysterious guy. She followed him to a purplish colored sedan which she didn't see coming up to the house earlier.

Kagome ran over and got into the passenger seat while the boy hurried and got into the drivers side. He started up the car and slammed on the gas, zooming away in a cloud of smoke.

The officers were now in their cars and giving chase. Somehow that boy had jump at least 8 yards. It didn't matter to them, these two were criminals and they had to be stopped.

The captain of the force grabbed the radio on his dashboard and was about to talk to his comrades when the two officers in the car suddenly began to shake uncontrollably and it looked as if someone were twisting and mixing their faces. In short time, the two police officers had disappeared and the two agents from earlier had taken their place.

The agent slowly put the intercom back and increased his speed with sirens blasting behind the passengers in the sedan who were attempting to escape.

Kagome was sacred and unsure of what to say. After gathering her strength she said, "You're the guy from on the phone, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he replied, not taking his eyes off the road. His driving skills where amazing. They were zooming down mostly empty roads at this time at day. It seemed he was heading for the outskirts of the main city.

"My names Disk, by the way," he said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Are we going to be all right?" Kagome asked, almost on the verge of tears from everything that had happened.

Disk looked to the rearview mirror at the two agents sitting in the front of the police car. "Let's hope so," he said wretchedly as he continued to head to the building he had mentioned in his phone call.

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo

Inuyasha hopped out of the well and kneeled to the ground, smelling it. He caught Kagome's scent, along with hundreds of others. "She was just here a few moments ago," he said to himself as he walked out and followed her scent. _'Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The building that Disk spoke about on the phone was a brick building that looked exceptionally old and inhibitive. Agents and police still on his trail, Disk made a quick turn and zoomed down into an underground parking lot. Not bothering about the "NO PARKING" sign on the large wall, he stopped at the closest point to the stairs leading up to the main building.

The lot was very plain as the outside of the building. There were only 3 or 4 cars and also one motorcycle sitting in inside, their colors darkened by the shortage of light.

They didn't have much time. Disk and Kagome quickly ran from the car and headed for the gray door that would be the quickest escape. Disk opened the heavy steel door to have a huge black-skinned man staring at them though small circle sunglasses that rested on his large nose.

He was wearing long baggy dark pants, which looked very similar to jeans in a way. His T-shirt was black and very tight on him; it was having a difficult time containing his enormous chest and arm muscles. Kagome also noticed that he was hauling some sort of chain gun under on waist.

Disk knew this person but was still somewhat surprised to see him and said, "Stone, why are you here!?"

"Don't you worry," Stone said, speaking in a profound strong voice. He marched his way past the two who moved to the side to let his large structure move though the door.

"I'll take care of the grunts; you get Kagome up to Arc and the others." Looking back at them he lifted up his gun and got it ready to fire.

Disk was not pleased and annoyed. He knew well of how much of a trigger-happy lunatic he was and what he planed to do with that chain gun. But now wasn't the time to be concerned on others ways of dealing with problems. He motioned to Kagome and they both darted up the stairs, their shoes smacking the steps.

Three police cars backed into the parking lot, many of the officers in horror when they saw Stone standing there with his chain gun and the trap they had fallen into to.

Stone started firing crazily, laughing insanely at the carnage unfolding before him. At least half of the officers were down in a few seconds, one of the cars exploding taking care of the rest.

On the stairway Disk sighed and shook his head at the sound of the explosion below him. Stone stopped firing as the heavy smoke from his gun and the fire caused by the explosion covered his ear-to-ear grin.

Kagome and Disk blasted out of the stairway door onto the main floor. Its ceiling was at least 30 yards above their heads. The inside was nicer that it's outer look, but still was plain with its stone construction. The room was surprisingly bright from the sun coming from the windows and the front where the doorway was.

They quickly ran to the middle of the room and faced the opposite of the doorway, which was a long hallway with metal doors evenly placed on either side. At the end of the hallway was a noticeable elevator, which was their way out of this mess for now.

Disk walked powerfully toward the opening of the hallway, Kagome following him. As they reached the breach of the corridor, the first door on each side of the hall opened up and from each of them walked out one of the agents from the incident at the shrine. Turning their heads quickly and robotic-like to spot Kagome standing behind Disk, Disk flexed his hands, expecting another battle. They closed the doors and started walking to them menacingly.

There was the sound of glass shattering above the four of them and shards of a broken window flew down to them, they appeared to be from claws cutting them evenly sideways.

Coming down with the shards was Inuyasha, softly landing on the floor next to one of the agents. Disk looked in shock and amazement while Kagome was overfilled with joy at the sight of Inuyasha. Catching the agent off guard, Inuyasha sent a hard left hook to the agent's face, knocking him sideways. Even though he was in a frenzy of emotions he saw no need to attack humans with his Tetsusgia, firmly latched to his side.

Inuyasha quickly turned to the other agent firing his right fist in a spin to his head, which was caught and stopped easily by one of the agent's hands. To Inuyasha's shock the agent grabbed his outstretched arm with both hands and flung him across the room behind Disk and Kagome.

Kagome automatically ran over to Inuyasha and kneeled down, hugging him around he waist. She had gone though hell and he was the only thing that could comfort her. "Inuyasha!" she yelled out, almost crying in joy. "You're all right!"

"Yea," he said, also happy to see her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." he stood up and Kagome let go of him. Disk was still there as he and Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome protectively facing the two agents across the room.

"This does not concern either of you," the agent on the right said in his monotone but still powerful voice.

"We are willing to allow this obvious attack on machine forces to be ignored for the girl." the other agent continued in a nearly parallel tone to the first one.

"Heh, not a chance!" Inuyasha yelled out, pulling out his father's heirloom, the Tetsusgia, transforming into its giant form and pointed it at the agents.

"We have to make a run for it," Disk said calmly, making Inuyasha look at him in astonishment and irritation.

"What the fuck you talking about? I can handle these guys easily."

"They aren't human; you'll be killed in a matter of minutes. Even with your fancy sword." Disk said, looking at the huge sword that he never seen anything like before, as well as what looked liked dog ears on top of Inuyasha's head with his long silver hair and odd outfit he was wearing. Making him look like an idiot to Disk.

"Screw you! I'll take care of it myself." Inuyasha yelled, jumping up into the air to strike down at the agents with his sword. He swung his sword rapidly at the agents but they where able to dodge all the attacks with incredible speed and skill, leaving him hitting empty air. Because of Inuyasha's sword flying around at high speeds the other agents didn't take a chance of attacking and stayed on the defense.

"Goddamned idiot," Disk spat out, seeing him go off. "Come on, Kagome!"

Disk and Kagome headed around Inuyasha and the agents but was stopped at the hallway entrance. Disk pushed Kagome into the hallway and started exchanging random attacks with the agent.

"Get to the end!" Disk yelled out to Kagome, looking to her, only to give the agent the opportunity to block his higher attacks and send a devastating kick to his abdomen flying him hard into a nearby wall creating a hole in the wall from his velocity and falling to the ground, blood slowly oozing from his mouth.

The agent switched his view from Disk to Kagome down a few feet in the hall, causing her to take several steps back in fear. He was about to start walking when Disk grabbed the agent and rotated him around to face him and started attacking him, forcing the agent to juggle attacks with Disk again.

Inuyasha was still having a difficult time hitting the agent even though he only had one target now, the agent weaving in and out of the swings. The agent then fired a fist into Inuyasha's stomach, stopping in his tracks, and then slammed him in the chest causing Inuyasha to soar into a pillar that held up the lower ceiling. He stood up immediately in frustration that he couldn't get a hit on whatever this person or thing was.

Disk was able to knock his agent off to the side with a well placed kick to the side and ran over Inuyasha, who was preparing to charge at the agent again.

"Time to go!" Disk shouted, grabbing the collar of Inuyasha's shirt and ran to the end of the hallway where Kagome was. Inuyasha was taken off guard and was forced to start running with him, even though he desperately wanted to see what his Wind Scar could do.

The two dashed down the hallway, agents close behind them, all of them determined to get to Kagome for whatever reason they had. About three-quarters of the way down the hall, Disk stopped to face the charging agents. With Inuyasha stopping to where Kagome was, he wondered in confusion why he was now going to fight them again when Disk originally said that they should run. But to both Inuyasha's and Kagome's surprise, both agents came to halt in front of Disk.

"This is human territory, if you pass you'll be considered attacking a human base and you will be going against the Human-Machine peace treaty." Disk said with a slight smirk on his face.

The agents slowly turned their heads to each other in the exact same manner and looked back to Disk. "Do not assume that we do not know what that girl has, we will obtain it eventually." one of them said with no sarcasm whatsoever in his voice. The agents then opened a door on their respective sides and walk into it leaving Disk, Inuyasha and Kagome by themselves in the hallway.

Kagome couldn't contain herself anymore. "All right then, what the heck is going on around here!?" She screamed angrily, walking up to Disk to look in him in the eyes. "Who are those people, why and how did you call, and what is this 'Matrix' thing!?" She had just about enough of being lost and confused and demanded some answers.

"Yea," Inuyasha said, striding up to Kagome. He was also angry and confused with everything that had happened today. "Hurry up and start talking."

Disk sighed and looked to the floor. "I did what I had to do for your own safety; it was the only way that they wouldn't get the Jewel."

"Wait!" said Kagome in surprise. "They're after the Jewel? How would they know about it?"

"I don't know everything, you're going to have to talk to Arc, he would know. Come on," Disk said, pushing a button on the elevator. The door opened and they all walked in, Inuyasha looking around curiously, for he had never seen an elevator before.

The doors closed and they went up to hopefully find out the truth, a truth they would not want to believe.


	4. Chapter 4

"Great, we all get to meet Arc," Inuyasha said, aggravated, in the elevator.

"You know him?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yea we've met." he replied more to the clear metal wall than to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a long time. This was the first time they had been able to talk to each other since when they defeated Naraku; she was extremely joyful that he was all right and that he had come to save her. But she was still unsure if he was still with Kikyo in his heart still.

Inuyasha turned to look at her with concerned amber eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, whirling to the elevator doors. Inuyasha, understanding, didn't say anything else.

The elevator doors opened to another hallway, this time the walls on either side were more regal looking with simple, but attractive, architecture. This floor had dark-colored carpeting and was a big change from the metal office building Kagome had seen on the other floor.

"Come along boys and girls," Disk said, quickly walking down the hall, making his way out of the elevator without looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. They caught up with him still confused and frustrated.

Suddenly Disk stopped at a wooden double door with bright bronze handles. The oak wood of the door had the same color as the carpet and seemed almost an extension of it.

Disk turned to the both of them with a calm yet serious look on his face. "You have to understand that right now the truth may not what you want it to be. He's not offering what you want, just the truth."

"And what is the truth?" asked Kagome, mystified.

Disk looked at her for a few seconds though his sunglasses, and then turned to twist the handle with a sigh. The door opened with no sound and they all walked into the room.

It was quite huge, although not as big as the first floor. Three comfortable looking dark red chairs- two on one side and the other one across a circular coffee table with two full glasses of water were sitting in front of a fireplace. The room kept the design of the hallway and door going with dark, twisting wood wrapped around the frame of the fireplace. To their left facing the fireplace was an expansive window giving a wonderful look to the city and the slowly setting sun.

A door opened on the left and there stood Arc, his hands behind his back with what seemed like a grin, seeing everyone safely in the room. He was wearing the same outfit he wore when he had talked to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at him in uncertainty, Kagome was hopeful to talk to him, and Disk nodded to him in respect. Disk walked up to him leisurely and said, "Here are the two as you requested, Sir."

"Good job," Arc said. "You may go now." with that Disk went through the door Arc had came out, which left Kagome and Inuyasha with the leader of the operation, Arc.

"I can assume," he started, walking to the single chair. "That you have quite a few questions."

Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to have a pointless conversation with this guy. "Yea! Hurry up and tell us what the hell's going on here!" He yelled, angrily, making Kagome look at him, troubled, and whisper to him.

"Inuyasha, calm down."

Arc looked at Inuyasha, his smile switching to a stone glare. "There is no reason to get angry," -he motioned to the chairs.- "Please, sit down."

Kagome sat down automatically while Inuyasha stood for a few seconds and eventually took a seat next to Kagome.

"As I was saying," Arc looked to Kagome. "Kagome…ever since you've started going through the well, have you ever thought 'This can't be real, how could this be possible?'"

"Well, I guess," Kagome replied, thinking back to the first time she was in Feudal Japan and how scared she had been.

"But you knew that you had been there for a purpose…But you found the answer and completed the Jewel." Arc paused and Kagome grabbed her shirt, checking if the Jewel was still there.

"Now there's a new question for the two of you…it gnaws at the back of your head. Any clue what that question is?"

"What is The Matrix?" Kagome responded.

"Yes."

"So what the hell is it?" Inuyasha asked, still annoyed.

"The Matrix is all around us…this room, the city outside that window, the air you're breathing right now, all part of it." Arc said slowly.

Seeing the confused faces of the two, Arc reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square silver metal case. "Unfortunately…no one can be told what the Matrix is." He opened the case, reached inside and put the contents in both his hands "They have to see it for themselves."

He put out both his closed hands to Inuyasha and Kagome. He opened his right hand, two bright blue oval-shaped pills in his palm.

"If you take the blue pill, the question is forgotten. You'll wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe."

He then opened his other hand, this time with red pills. "If you take the red pill, the question is answered, and a new purpose begins."

Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome. "I don't think we should trust this guy," he whispered into her ear even though he himself wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Then who are we supposed to trust?" Kagome replied, looking at him sadly.

Inuyasha looked down to the floor, growling under his breath. "This is a bunch of crap; you know you're safe with me!"

"I am only offering the truth," Arc interrupted, not having moved from his position. "There's no going back once you make a choice."

Kagome looked to Arc then turned to Inuyasha with a stern face. "I'm taking the red pill; I have to find out the truth." She whispered.

Inuyasha was about to protest but seeing Kagome's face knew that she had made her decision and wasn't going to change it. "All right, fine," he said, crossing his arms.

Kagome reached out her hand and took a red pill, Inuyasha doing the same.

"You don't have to do take it if you don't want to," Kagome said to him.

"Heh, You think I'm gonna leave you with this crazy guy?" He replied with a trademark boastful smile.

Kagome smiled also, cheerful to his loyalty. They then tossed the pill in their mouths and took a drink of the glass of water to swallow it.

"Excellent," Said Arc as he put the other pills in one of his pockets, standing and walking towards the door. "Come with me." Inuyasha and Kagome both stood up and walked behind him, unsure of what they had gotten themselves into.

The three of them walked inside the room. It still kept the style from the previous rooms although it was much darker from closed curtains. Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked to see an amazing amount of computer equipment with hundreds of cords slithering across the floor. At nearly every machine was a person wearing clothing that many would find odd if they wore that strolling down the street. Most of them were typing away furiously or making some adjustments to the equipment in some way. On one of the screens Kagome noticed odd letters that looked somewhat Japanese but were still very different as the light green symbols fell downward and disappeared.

Inuyasha was more amazed than Kagome; although he had came to Kagome's time often he had never seen machines like this, which only added more uncertainty.

"Those pills where a tracking program we use, they help us know where you are in case of danger." Arc said, breaking the observation of the room by Kagome and Inuyasha.

They then came to the middle of the circle created by the machines with their dark steel giving the room and even more depressing feel. There were two very basic wooden chairs that were unattractive compared to the soft cushioned seats from before. Kagome observed some kind of bands on the end of the armrests and front, she had a feeling that they were used to strap whoever sat there.

Arc led them up to the ring and turned to inspect one of the computers, leaving them with a kind looking young woman who, like most everyone else, had a pair of sunglasses on. She wore a dress-like outfit that was pearly white and reminded Kagome of a wedding gown. It started a few inches off the floor and rose up to her breast. It was quite tight and looked like she could move very easily in it.

She walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome, her shoulder-length spiked tipped red hair swinging along with her strides and led them to the chairs, not saying a word. Arc, talking to another crewmember, nodded his head and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha who were about to sit down.

"We require both the Shikon Jewel and the Tetsusagia; it is required for the process and for your own safety."

"Hell no!" Inuyasha yelled. "We aren't that stupid!" taking no precautions. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was very stubborn but she still agreed that she didn't trust these people well enough into giving the Jewel to them.

"Please, Kagome, you have to trust us," said a familiar voice behind Kagome. She looked to see Disk standing there with his sunglasses off, his bright blue eyes visible. "After everything that has happened…. who else _can_ you trust?"

Somehow listening to Disk made Kagome know that she could trust him. She couldn't explain it but she felt some sort of connection to him somehow but she eventually ignored it. "Come on, Inuyasha, we've gone this far. Like Arc said, there's no turning back now."

Inuyasha, shocked, looked at her with a face that looked to ask "are you serious?" and Kagome looked back at him with a face that said, "Yeah, I'm serious." Inuyasha grumbled and pulled the Tetsusiga out and held it out as one of the people who were working at the computers came up and took it and walked back. Another person grabbed the Jewel that Kagome removed from her neck.

"Thanks," Kagome heard Disk say as he ran off to take care of something.

"All right then, go ahead and sit down." said the red-haired woman. She and another crewmember helped Inuyasha and Kagome get their legs and upper arms strapped into the chairs. Inuyasha needed a little more convincing but finally agreed to sit down. The straps weren't that tight but were able to keep the two where they were quite easily.

The two who helped them into the chairs walked away and Kagome sighed, looking down to the floor insecurely. The chairs were close enough that Inuyasha could grab Kagome's hand and hold it reassuringly. Kagome looked at him to see a rare smile with caring eyes. She smiled back and turned to her right to see some sort of floating bright yellow round light in front of her.

Kagome stared at it for a moment, captivated by it and the fact that she saw stuff like this more in Feudal Japan. She slowly reached out her hand toward the ball of illumination which didn't move but seemed to start shining slightly. Inuyasha watched in curiosity as Kagome clasped it inside her fist, making the light radiating from it disappear.

She brought the clasped hand back to the armrest and opened her hand to reveal that the light had completely disappeared. Instead some sort of metal liquid was on the skin of her palm, slowly moving by itself up her fingers, gradually encasing the skin of the hand in the liquid. "Th-That's…" she stuttered.

"Impossible?" Arc finished for her, standing a few feet away.

"What the hell is happening to her!?" Inuyasha yelled, furiously.

"Boy, this is cold," Kagome shivered, the liquid now reaching her chest.

"She'll be fine, calm down." Arc said peacefully and turned to one of the people at the computer. "Have you found them?"

"Almost," the crewmember replied expectantly. "Got it!" he shouted.

The metal liquid then shot down Kagome's left arm and went to Inuyasha's hand, which was still with Kagome's. It zoomed up his arm and he realized that Kagome was right about being cold.

Kagome now had her arms, middle and most of her legs covered in the liquid with it now reaching up to her neck while Inuyasha had considerably less. He could clearly hear Kagome having trouble breathing with the icy fluid all over her skin.

"YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!!" Inuyasha screamed, thinking that they had fallen into some kind of trap, furiously trying to jump up and beat Arc to a pulp. But the straps held Inuyasha's body firmly that was weakened by the liquid.

Arc looked to him sideways and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. "Hit it, Ram." Kagome screamed as the liquid went inside her mouth and everything went black.

000ooo0o00o0o0o00o00o00o0o

Kagome opened her eyes. She remembered the crew and Inuyasha holding her hand. Now all she could see was an odd red pod that she was inside of and the red jelly-like liquid that she was floating in. She stood up, ripping out of the pod's shell; easy but difficult at the same time because of the sticky liquid handicapping her movements. She quickly ripped out a large tube that was in her mouth and was able to fill her acing lungs with air. Viewing her surroundings, she saw something that she would never forget.

Huge black skyscrapers stood before her on an endless wasteland, all over them what looked like windows but in inspection they where actually pods like hers. Lightning shot up and down the tower and looked like it came from the pods. The sky above her was just as worse as the land, dark clouds covered the skies letting no light whatsoever as lightning flashed in the haze from time to time.

Kagome looked to both her sides and saw even more pods as far as her eye could see. In each of them was a human-like figure in a dream-like state. At this time she became aware of at least 20 cords in her body in her arms, legs but mostly her back. She was also completely naked and in respect covered her breast with her arms hastily even though she knew that no other living person was there.

"Th-This can't be real, can it?" she asked to the air weakly. Everything so far had been hard to believe but was possible considering she dealt with demons and magic on a daily basis in Feudal Japan. But this had destroyed every possible understanding of the world and she stood there in stupor staring out to the desert.

Kagome got back to her senses and reached around to her back to feel a cord much larger than the others that was connected to where her skull and neck met. As she slowly grabbed it she heard a zooming sound in front of her and a horrid sight appeared.

Kagome could only describe it as a monster. A giant rounded jet-black machine floated in front of the pod, an extremely large red mechanical eye staring at her. At each side where cords, claws, machine parts and other random parts that gave it a more malevolence feel to it.

One of the claws suddenly shot out and knocked Kagome to the back wall of the pod, clasping around her neck, slightly chocking her. The eye of the machine zoomed up to her and she saw its insides spinning around focusing on her. After a few seconds the claw let go and she fell into the jelly substance of the pod. A hole opened at the back and she was flushed down into a tunnel.

She sped down the channel that was very much like a waterside. In fact if she didn't have the run-in with the machine she may have been having fun. The tunnel ended and she fell into the water on the bottom of what looked like a giant sewer.

She made a huge splash and tried to stay afloat. Even though she was a pretty good swimmer she couldn't move around enough to stop herself from drowning and simply flailed her arms around.

She was about to go unconscious when she heard something large coming toward her, like a plane. She saw light opening up above and electricity spinning in the darkness, a large crane grabbing and pulling her up into the hover ship.

The last thing Kagome saw before she fell unconscious was Arc's concerned face. "Welcome to the real world." he said and Kagome mind went blank again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

She had hoped it was all a dream; that nothing really happened. She hoped that there were no agents- no Disk, no Arc, no crew, and no Matrix. She hoped to wake up in her nice, soft bed, the Shikon Jewel around her neck. Or better yet with Inuyasha where she knew they'd be safe.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw a dark metal ceiling above her covered with pipes. '_So it was real…either that or I'm still dreaming.' _She thought to herself. She sighed and sat up on the hard mattress that was supposed to be her bed.

The first thing she noticed was that all the cords that had been her body had been removed from being flushed out of the pod, metal holes were left where they once were. She had clothes on now, but they where quite pitiful looking and simple. She had on a gray sweater, pants and an undershirt with a pair of black boots that stood next to her bed. She was quite surprised that people who had worn fancy jackets and sunglasses would dress her up in junk like this.

The room she was in looked more like a prison cell than anything. Gloomy metal walls and barely any light coming from a lamp on the ceiling only fueled Kagome's depression. She sat there in silence until she lost track of time and a large steel door opened with a loud creaking sound.

Arc stood in the entrance no longer with his suit/trench coat outfit but instead clothes just as unattractive as Kagome's. Otherwise he was exactly the same as when she saw him at the building, which seemed a decade ago.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned.

"Unsure whether or not I'm dreaming." Kagome replied, staring at her feet.

"Believe me, this is no dream."

There was a long pause. "Do you know where Inuyasha is?" she asked, turning her head to look at Arc.

"Yes, in fact he's right here with me." Arc looked out the doorway.

"Kagome?" asked a familiar voice from outside the room. It was indeed Inuyasha, who was obviously worried, wearing a crummy sweater and pants like Arc and Kagome.

Kagome beamed and rushed out into him and wrapped her arms around him, nearly knocking him down from her velocity.

"Inuyasha! I thought I would never see you!" she cried, her face in his chest. Even though she had surprised him, he put his arms around Kagome casually, glad to see her.

Kagome looked up at him and noticed instead of his usual amber eyes he had dark brown eyes. She also notice he had lost his dog-ears and had regular human ears instead.

"Wait a minute, why are you human?" she asked, very confused.

"He is only half-demon in the Matrix, demons don't really exist in the real world."

"What the hell are you talking about?" questioned Inuyasha, more confused than everyone else but kept it covered up by his typical anger.

"Well, your about to find out. Like I said, they have to see it for themselves." Arc said with a small grin. He walked down a hallway with doors that Kagome assumed had rooms similar to hers. He reached the end and started to climb a dark metal ladder.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other for short time seeing how idiotic they looked with them being bald, wearing shabby clothes, and holes all around their body. But Kagome put on her boots, and they quickly walked after Arc and followed him up the vertical ladder. The three reached the top with a metal floor that had many very small holes to walk across.

"This is my ship, The Zorah, welcome aboard." Said Arc, smiling at the twos amazement of the bridge. The amount of technology completely dwarfed the machines that were in the room at the building. Thousands upon thousands of large cables where laid across the ground and walls reaching throughout the whole room, most of them being connected to what seemed like the main part of the room.

About fifteen yards from Kagome and Inuyasha and past a small break in the metal floor -which split into two parts and eventually, coming back together, enabled people to look below them- was a large circle of jet-black chairs that looked like the chairs that would be found at the dentist. Next to each of them were a slew of equipment and a large, flat computer screen.

At the farthest point of the circle were the backs of at least 9 screens and Kagome could see someone working in front of them who weren't taking their eyes off the screens as they typed away furiously.

Arc strolled along casually with Inuyasha and Kagome tagging along. "I'm sure you've met Disk by now." Arc said as they passed by Disk who moving some kind of large box with a trolley. He smiled at Kagome and continued the opposite direction of her.

"This is Ruby," said Arc as they passed the red-haired woman that had helped them into the wooden chairs. She was doing some heavy work to the insides of one of the machines; she had very dirty gloves on and had some kind of tool Kagome had never seen before in her right hand. She radiated with a "Don't mess with me." look.

"That's Stone," Arc said as they passed the large weapon's 'expert,' although that part was debatable. Stone was moving to the ammunition.

They continued down the walkway as Arc named off the crewmembers as they went, passing new and familiar faces from the office building. "There's Flame, Drive, oh, there's Icarus, and Urza."

After naming off at least twenty people they had come behind the grouping of computer screens at the end of the circle of chairs. On each one of the screens were the same odd fluorescent green symbols falling down and disappearing in large numbers. There were also a total of three regular keyboards and some other random keypads placed here and there.

"And this is good old Ram," Arc said, stopping to face a man in his late 20's who spun around in his chair and stood up to face them. He had short spiked blonde hair and looked like someone you wouldn't want to find in a dark alley. But, as Kagome knew very well by now, things aren't what they always appear to be.

"Hey, what's up? I'll be your guys' operator!" He said very keyed up, shooting out his hand and shaking both Kagome and Inuyasha's hands powerfully while the two were still a little dumbfounded.

"You ready?" Arc asked, walking to one of the chairs and sitting in it. "Come on, the sooner the better." Urza was hooking small wires to holes in his body that were at the same places as Kagome and Inuyasha, also making some adjustments to the computer screen next to the chair. She looked over to Inuyasha to see him getting in one of the chairs.

"What? No complaining about how we shouldn't trust these guys?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"It's not like it changes anything, so I might as well forget it." Inuyasha replied irritated while Flame helped Inuyasha the same way as Urza had helped Arc. Kagome smiled and sat down next to Inuyasha in, Ruby hooking her up with the wires. They felt weird at first but once in, were natural as if they had always been there- which they had.

"You ready?" Arc asked, pulling up his head to look at them. Both Inuyasha and Kagome nodded their heads in anticipation. "Right. Let's do it, Ram."

"This might hurt at first," Kagome heard Ruby say above her and then felt a huge needle being shot up the hole at the back of her head. Ruby was right- it did hurt, but Kagome would have assumed that anyway. She closed in her eyes in pain and when she opened them again she found that the whole room she was in disappeared.

All around her was completely white, no color whatsoever. She realized that she was actually on a floor and stood up. The room seemed to stretch on into infinity. She looked to her right and saw Inuyasha who now was half-demon again with his long silver hair and dog-ears on top of it. He was wearing the same outfit he had worn earlier.

"Impossible, isn't it?" asked Arc who was standing in front of them. He wore the same clothing and sunglasses he had on back when they first met him. He stood there with his hands behind his back with no hint of emotion on his face.

"One minute you were wearing those crummy sweaters, and now you're wearing the clothes you had on when talking to me…" Arc continued and Kagome looked down at herself to she that she had her green and white school uniform on. "Your hair is back and you don't have any holes in you; Inuyasha is a half-demon again." And everything Arc said was all true.

"Is this the Matrix?" Kagome asked.

"Not exactly, this is what we call the construct. How you are now is known as a residual self-image, it's what your mind makes you look like. This is our loading program; we can upload weapons, training, clothes, whatever we might need."

"So then…. this isn't real?" asked Inuyasha, skeptical.

"Depends on what you think is real." Arc said with a small grin.

The white room suddenly changed. In a blur they had shot down to a busy crossing in downtown Tokyo except that all the actions where in fast motion and looked like they were watching a movie than actually on the street. Inuyasha and Kagome looked around to understand their new position. Arc stood unmoving.

"This is the world as you've known it your whole life." Arc continued looking out to the street. "A well lived life, nothing too special. You hoped to do something great with your life, perhaps gain ownership of the shrine."

"Just hurry the hell up would you!" Inuyasha interrupted, not interested in Arc's babbling. Arc looked at him without turning around but didn't say anything. He turned back to the street.

"Then about two years ago on the day of your 15th birthday you fell down the Bone-Eater's Well and ended up here," The room changed again. This time they were now in the forest clearing that had the Well almost right in the middle. All around the trees were bright green and bloomed of the summer weather with the sun peaking out behind fluffy white clouds.

It looked quite peaceful and beautiful in its simplicity and Kagome realized how much she truly enjoyed this place that was her second home which reminded her of the others that she had left. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and all the other friends she had made she suddenly missed deeply.

"And you soon learned about this," he put out his arm and opened his hand to reveal the full Shikon Jewel resting on his palm. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were delighted that the Jewel was safe and the crew were able somehow obtain it. Seeing the Jewel, it reminded Inuyasha of something.

"If you have the Jewel, where's my Tetsusiga?" requested Inuyasha, folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry, we have it, you don't need it right now" Arc said calmly. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath but said nothing as he looked off somewhere away from Arc.

"But…unfortunately, all of this was simply a distraction, keeping content without you knowing the truth." Once again the room transformed, now standing upon a cliff looking over the darken desert that Kagome had seen when in the pod. She had hoped that she hadn't seen it, but it stood before her once again, convincing her that she had truly lived that.

Inuyasha had the same reaction although he didn't understand. He knew that it wasn't right. He had tried to fight off the machine only to find himself with mortal strength, the machine was incredibly strong.

"This," said Arc. "Is the real world."

"H-How could this of happened?" Asked Kagome, horrified.

Arc sighed; he didn't enjoy telling this story. "We aren't exactly sure when but maybe around 2006 humans created the technology known as A.I."

"A.I.?" Asked Inuyasha, confused.

"Artificial Intelligence."

Inuyasha still looked puzzled as Arc tried to describe it to him, which was going to be hard considering he had very little knowledge of technology. "A.I. enables an inanimate object to be able to think and do things on its own."

"So…you mean those machines are actually alive?" Inuyasha asked, referring to the one that had attacked him in the pod.

"In a way but,"

"But how's a machine supposed to have a soul?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"It doesn't."

"Then how is it alive?"

"It's not." Arc sighed.

"But didn't you just say they were?" Inuyasha was starting to get very annoyed.

"No, I didn't say that."

"Then what the hell is it?" protested Inuyasha, starting to yell.

Kagome could tell that Arc was starting to get irritated. His eyebrow was twitching because of having to deal with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, A.I. is just like how a microwave is able to cook Ramen." inserted Kagome. One way of teaching Inuyasha something was to connect it to his favorite food.

"Oh, well…I guess that makes sense." Inuyasha said lightly, putting what Kagome and Arc had said while having his hand on his chin, also trying to figure out how long it was since he had Ramen. If there was one thing he had missed besides Kagome it was that.

Although Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't see behind his glasses Arc had a look of speechlessness. He gave a mental note to get Kagome when he needed to explain something technology-wise to Inuyasha.

"As I was saying," Arc said, getting the attention of the two. "Humans had designed advanced A.I. much powerful than a…microwave.

"In someway or another we ended up in a war with machines who had grown tired of serving humans who did not give any respect. And so a war began and we know for a fact that we did that," he pointed up. "To the sky. Heh, seems Einstein was right about human stupidity."

"Why would they do that?" wondered Kagome.

"The machines needed sun for energy, they thought if they took it out the machines could be taken of easily, ironically it seemed that it was worse for us than them."

"What do you mean?"

Arc sighed. "The human body generates more bio-electricity than 120-volt battery and over 25,000 BTVs of body heat. Machines had been living with a perfect source of energy for years and they took advantage of it. All of us have seen the fields that stand before you, thousands upon thousands of humans living in a dream world. That is what the Matrix is."

"N-no that can't be." stuttered Kagome, starting to breathe heavier.

"The Matrix is in control, turning humans into these." He held out a normal AA battery.

"Then…it was all," tears started to appear in Kagome's eyes. "Fake?"

"Yes." said Arc, trying to keep his sorrow contained.

Kagome couldn't contain her self anymore as she fell to her knees and started crying uncontrollably. So many friends that she made, challenges that tested herself to her limits and the joy and sorrow she had were all simply a fake reality.

Inuyasha looked down at her but said nothing. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was miserable that his whole life was a big lie. He truly did miss his friends and wish he could have talked to them before he left but he was angrier than anything else. Everything he had been though- all the hate he had received, all the battles and injuries that he overcame, all for nothing?

"That's a lie!" yelled Kagome.

"Like I said," Arc stared at the surroundings as they changed back to the blank white room. "I'm only telling you the truth, nothing more."

"No! I'm not going to believe it! It j-just can't be true, I know it!"

"He's right, Kagome." said Inuyasha, nothing but sadness in his voice. He was looking down, his eyes covered by his hair. Kagome wanted to say something but she sobbed quietly instead, her tears hitting the pearly white ground.

"Get us out Ram, they need to rest." Arc said quietly. Kagome opened her eyes and saw the inside of the ship again as it was distorted by her tears.

(A/N: Arc refers to a quote made by Albert Einstein "There are two thing infantine, the universe and human stupidity" said After the use of the Atomic Bomb in WW2. I thought it was such a great quote that I add that. Also Urza is based off MTG(Magic: The Gathering, A Card Game) and Icarus is from the Iron Maiden song "Flight of The Icarus" And Drive was considered for the name of Ram. The explanation of Matrix was for people who haven't seen the movie and goes well in the story, Sorry for the Vets who had to go through stuff they know by heart.)


	6. Chapter 6

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" requested Miroku who was sitting next to a small fire that was inside the hut. His long, metal staff rested on the same trench coat that Disk had on when he came to rescue Kagome from the agents.

"But…How? I though you weren't real?" asked Kagome, unsure of what to say at the sight of Miroku, at the same time wondering why he was wearing Disk's clothes.

"What in the world are you talking about, Kagome? We're right here." Sango, who was across from Miroku, spoke. She was wearing the school uniform that Kagome often wore. Her long black hair was down, reaching to her lower back, some strands over her shoulders, giving a mature beauty that Kagome sometimes wished she had also.

"She's probably just tired." said Shippou who Kagome now noticed was sitting next to her, looking up and beaming. Normally Kagome would've taken the young fox cub in embrace, glad to see him, but instead she sat still feeling something wasn't right, especially since he was wearing the same cheap clothing that everyone of the Zorah wore.

"Don't worry Kagome, you'll be safe with me." a voice said to Kagome's left, and to her surprise, was Kouga. Kouga, like everyone else, was wearing something different than his normal clothing. Kouga had on Inuyasha's red robes, which was completely out of character. She also noticed that blood was slowly dripping from his mouth and his eyes where stale as if he was dieing. She wasn't sure if she should help him or not but then she looked straight in front of her and it proved to her that something wasn't right.

She saw Naraku, the demon she and the others had killed not too long ago. He had a look of evil on his face which made him appear like he knew exactly what was going on, that everything had been planned. He was also wearing the same suit/trench coat that Arc wore, hands behind his back exactly in the same fashion as Arc did.

"Don't you remember? You killed me." his voice cursed with no remorse in it.

"Kagome?" she heard another voice. It seemed far away but sounded so familiar.

Kagome woke up to the sound of a door slowly being opened. She saw the same metal ceiling she had seen after waking up in the desert that was the world today. She wanted her dream to be real, even if it meant Naraku was there and all the other odd things that were in it. But thinking more of what Arc had said was starting to make sense. She had remembered how some of her dreams felt more real than when she was awake. She never had much thought about them till now.

"I wanted to check on you, you ok?" She heard Inuyasha say, standing in the room as he looked down at Kagome who was gazing at the wall closest to her.

"We can't go back, can we?" Kagome said, barley audible.

"No. Not that I would want go back anyway." Inuyasha said, somewhat depressed.

"What do you mean?" She turned to look at Inuyasha. She had wondered why Inuyasha had accepted the Matrix with no argument when he couldn't even understand a basic computer.

"I don't really get this whole machines using the human energy thing, but the whole fake reality thing…I guess it all made sense." Kagome sat up, now very interested.

Seeing her sit up he continued. "A lot of times in my life I couldn't explain it but…something just didn't feel right… like there was something missing from the world. I never really cared about it…'till now" He looked at Kagome with genuine concern and uncertainty in his face.

0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0

It was around 3 o'clock in the morning. As far as Disk knew all of the crew members were asleep, as was the ship in a way, but it could be put back in action in a matter of seconds along with the crew who where trained to get to there positions at anytime in case of an emergency.

Disk was sitting in the co-driver's seat looking out though the extremely large window. The large tunnels that were the transportation system of the hover ships used by the humans that were deep underground stared back at him. Dark metal covered the area with some random pipes sticking out here and there. They were currently at a hook-up point, enabling them to enter the Matrix.

The pipe system was very intricate and reached nearly everywhere around to what was left of human civilization on earth. From Zion to two other cities that had been built after what was known as The One War. Disk had only seen Zion but often wished to see the other two.

The amount of computer workings in the helm where just as impressive as the rest of the ship. Next to his seat was a bright blue round circle, a hologram machine that was the monitor for the computer, resting on the dashboard. Random buttons and switches covered the walls and ceiling. He had often seen Sine driving, but was careful not to touch anything.

'_I guess that was to be expected from Kagome…I didn't want to accept it either at first, even though I knew the truth_.' Arc Thought to himself. '_I just hope she's ok…she was pretty upset_.'

The way they had gotten her and Inuyasha out of the Matrix was not the normal way they did it. Normally they took things slow and would have the person try to piece things together because it was dangerous to get people out of the Matrix that were at a certain age or were at the stage where they would fight it.

Unfortunately they didn't have enough time to do their normal work as the agents were planning on capturing Kagome. Disk had done some hacking and was able to get her phone number and call her.

Soon afterwards Ram had called him about Kagome going up to the shrine. He had soon gotten into his car and drove off to where Kagome was and then got to the tower where the crew was situated.

"What are ya up to?" Disk heard a voice behind him. He spun around in his chair to see Arc staring at him. He knew he was screwed now; Arc had strictly requested that no one be allowed in the cockpit without permission from the captain or drivers. He was also up late which would add to Arc's suspicion and Disk's punishment.

"S-S-Sir!" Disk shuddered, quickly standing up straight and proper, hoping that he could somehow get away with it. "I was um…making a check of the ship-" He stopped at the sight of Arc's hand raised and a smile on his face.

"It's okay, just tell me what your doing up here." Arc said, showing that he wasn't going to punish Disk.

"Just thinking," Disk said, sitting back down, relived that he wouldn't have to take up the mop tomorrow.

"Mind if I think with you?"

"No." Disk replied as he watched Arc sit down in the other seat.

There was a long moment of silence as both of them stared at the tunnel.

"So are Kagome-" Disk began.

"They'll be fine; it's normal for that to happen. It's not easy realizing your whole life was in a virtual reality."

"No kidding," Disk thought back to when he was awakened.

"That was a good job getting them to the base, you did pretty good against those agents. I'm impressed with your fighting skills, maybe we should spar sometime."

"Finally. It's about time I did something good." Disk muttered, hoping for Arc not to hear even though he did anyway.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's that…Well, you know I'm the youngest on the crew and I've been messing up a lot and I think that I just annoy a lot of people."

Arc chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Asked Disk, annoyed that Arc found humor in his misery.

"It's just that you remind me a lot of myself when I was around your age."

"Huh?"

"Did you know that I used to know _the _Neo?"

"The One? You Serious!?" Disk exclaimed, amazed that his captain used to know the legendary hero when he was alive.

"Yeah, I kept trying to impress him, trying as hard as I could every time just so he would be proud of me. But all the time I just messed up and just got him annoyed."

"Whoa."

"But I didn't give up. I kept trying and just went with it. And now I'm a captain of my very own hover ship! I think I did pretty good don't ya think?" Arc smiled at Disk.

"Wow, who would've of guessed." Disk replied, looking down at the floor. He was amazed that the person he looked up to a lot of the time was really a lot like himself. Disk felt better that he had let out that uncertainty about himself and had more self-confidence which was exactly what he needed right now.

"Your better head to bed; Kagome and Inuyasha are going to start training soon and I may need your help." Arc mentioned, interrupting Disk's train of thought.

"All right then. Goodnight I guess." Disk stood to leave. He was about to head up the ladder that led up to the main deck when Arc called to him.

"Disk." he said, looking at him both seriously but benevolently at the same time. "If you ever need to talk to someone you know I'm always here to listen." Disk nodded his head, grinned and climbed up the stairs.

Arc sat in the pilot's seat for a little longer doing some more thinking before following suit with heading up the ladder to his personal quarters.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from sitting on the edge of her bed, quickly wrapping her arms tightly around Inuyasha. Inuyasha returned the favor by slowly embracing her soft skin; it always felt good to his touch. After everything that had happened so far he wanted more than anything to hold on to something he knew was real.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's arms return her embrace and her heart skipped a beat. She had never seen Inuyasha open up like this- she wasn't sure if it was because of the whole Matrix thing or the fact that he was human, giving him the emotions he only had on certain nights back in Feudal Japan.

Inuyasha wanted to say something; he had cared about Kagome for such a long time!_ 'Well…I guess I love her, but…What the hell am I thinking? Of course I love her!'_ Inuyasha debated with himself. He wanted to drop all the pain from the memory of Kikyo- her dieing; the hate he received the two years after she was resurrected; the knowledge she was never real in the first place. All of it could disappear for him with a simple, 'I love you Kagome.' coming from his mouth.

"It's just going to be hard," Inuyasha heard Kagome speak, her head rested against his shoulder. "The friends; everyone I've met; the experience; having to put them all behind us." She paused and stopped herself from crying. "Knowing that it's not real."

"Believe me…I would rather have everything be made up…" Inuyasha started and Kagome looked up into his dark brown eyes. Her heart melted from the stare, staring at him with a passion. "Just so you be real." he finished, smiling.

Kagome almost couldn't believe what she heard. '_Is Inuyasha saying…he loves me?' _she said to herself, even though she had a feeling that he already loved her. Why he suddenly put it straight-out in the open was something she didn't care about now. This was the moment she had been waiting a long time for even if she was still somewhat afraid of showing those feeling to Inuyasha herself.

Kagome slowly nudged her head very slowly towards Inuyasha's, Inuyasha doing the same. '_Is this it?' _they thought at the exact same time with a _'Yes.' _as their lips sealed together.

Inuyasha felt light as air. Kagome's lips were as soft as her skin but this was nothing like he had ever experienced before. He wanted to stay like this forever; his hands stroking Kagome's back with her beautifully shaped body pressed against his.

Kagome had been longing for these lips more than anything else in recent months. The uncertainty of Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyo had been shattered just now as she savored this moment as much as she could.

They stood there kissing for an unknown amount of time and both of them stared into each other's eyes they had each admired for a great amount of time when they released and brought their heads back. Kagome let herself trip and they both fell on to the bed, still embraced and eyes intently on each other. They laid there on their sides and kissed once again, this time much shorter and fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Authors Note: Awwwwwww…isn't that sweet? Thought it was quite needed to have some-sort of romance scene, don't worry this doesn't mean the whole story's going romantic. Wanted to have some character development with Arc and Disk because the story so far has focused on Kagome and Inuyasha more and I felt like they get some spotlight, they are my characters anyway damn it! Also if you can't figure it out Arc is an older version of "Kid" from Matrix Reloaded, Revolutions and "A Kid's Story" from the Animatrix. For some unknown reason he doesn't have his own name except "Kid" which of course wouldn't work so named him Arc, also originally he was going to be called Ark but the C felt cooler than the K. And yes that dream was supposed to be all freaky…cause dreams are freaky…And if you care there is some symbolism in it….but you have to find it out yourself!! And if you're wondering…yes I did pretty much kill most of the characters in the show, man being a writer rocks. Anyway we'll get back to Matrix stuff in the next chapter and find out some secrets about the Shikon Jewel, and Please REVIEW!!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

"This is some complex code," said Ram, typing furiously in the main keyboard of the ship's main computer. "Like nothing I've ever seen before. No wonder the machines are after this baby." The long and complex symbols across the screen described the workings of the Shikon Jewel.

"Then the legend was real." Arc said behind Ram, one of his hands resting on the top of Ram's chair as he looked over his shoulder. "Just shows you how powerful the human mind can be." The bridge was empty except them, it was a slow day and most of the crew was planning on resting from getting Kagome and Inuyasha awoken.

"See if you can crack it somehow, hopefully we can figure some way to delete it." Arc said as he turned around and walked to the ladder leading down to personal quarters.

"Sure thing!" yelled out Ram, still staring at the screen and typing. Once he knew that Arc was gone he pulled out his custom-designed headphones that connected to the computer, put them over his ears and started blasting heavy metal songs he had downloaded from the Matrix. Arc didn't approve of it but he often listened to music when working; it seemed to help him concentrate better. _'Nothing better than Metallica while hacking,'_ he thought to himself when getting to what he did best.

0o0o00000oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome woke up to find herself alone again, her face in the mattress trying to remember what had happened the previous night. She remembered kissing Inuyasha; the image played again in her head: his strong, loving arms around her while looking in those deep, brown eyes of his.

There was a knock at the door and Kagome shot up, lost in the memory of the event. She became hopeful that was Inuyasha coming to great her.

"Kagome it's me…how are you doing?" She heard Arc say from outside her room. He sounded worried.

"A bit better, I guess." she remembered the kiss more.

"Listen…I'm sorry about everything that has happened…It's dangerous taking people out of the Matrix as fast as we did, but we had no choice. There was a very good chance that you could've died." Arc rested his back against the steel door in the hallway.

"It's okay…I just don't understand how those agent guys knew about the Jewel."

"Well, you'll get to find out today. Wake Inuyasha and both of you meet me on the bridge." Arc's voice suddenly changed to a commanding tone, going up the stepladder.

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed for at least five minutes before standing up and started turning the large handle on the door to go and wake Inuyasha. To her surprise Inuyasha was standing right outside of it. Also going to wake her up, Kagome assumed. They where both slightly shocked at the sudden appearance of each other, but were happy at the same time.

"Hey," Inuyasha said simply, his voice much different from last night. His eyes told a different story when Kagome looked into them knowing that the event was true to heart.

"Hi," Kagome said also simply more like her normal self, a small smile on her face. "Arc wants us both to meet him on the bridge; I think it has to do with the Jewel."

"Good, 'bout time we find out why he had it." Inuyasha replied in his regular, tough voice. But Kagome knew rather well that it was just a hard shell outside of a soft center, but this was the Inuyasha she fell in love in the first place, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well, let's go then." Kagome said optimistically as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and lead him to the ladder. Kagome looked back at him and with that beautiful smile of hers said, "Thanks, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled in return, completely understanding, and was glad that he had gotten Kagome back on her feet as he soon followed her up the ladder.

00o000o0o00o00o000o

"Damn it!" Ram yelled. "I can't get in it…there's some kind of internal protection program. Whoever made this didn't want people to hack it."

Arc sighed, "A lot of its code is connected to the source, no wonder it's got the protection program."

"So what are we going to do then? We have to destroy it somehow."

"I'm not sure…I think I'm going to have to talk to the Oracle."

"You think you'll be able to?" Ram asked, looking over his shoulder at Arc.

"Sure, I'm going to bring Kagome and Inuyasha with me." Arc responded.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll keep going at it; I ain't giving up that easily."

Arc watched Ram type away. "All right, good luck then."

"I don't need luck; you should know that by now!" Ram said in cocky tone, keeping his eyes on the screen and listened to Master of Puppets that had started playing.

Arc rolled his eyes and walked down the bridge to the ladder and helped Kagome up. "Glad to see you in higher sprits." he said, seeing a definite change in emotions.

"All right, so what's up with the Jewel?" Inuyasha asked, expecting that something horrible had happened.

"Take a seat." Arc said, voice changing to a serious tone.

0o0o0o0000o0o000o0o00

"The Jewel is a program?" asked Kagome, amazed and confused at the same time.

"And, I can assume, you already know it's a very powerful one also."

"Too well." spat out Inuyasha, recalling battles involved the shards.

"Right, so what exactly do you know the Jewel is able to do?"

"Well… mostly it was used by demons to increase their power. But it can be used for wishes, too."

"Wishes?" asked Arc, puzzled.

"A person could use the Jewel to make their deepest desires a reality." Kagome said as she also slowly recalled the legend of the Jewel.

"That makes sense, according to the code the Jewel has the capability of transforming coding around it, so basically the person who has the jewel can change the Matrix to their will." Arc said as his strong hands rubbed his chin in thought.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at him blankly, barley understanding anything he had just said. Arc chuckled as he saw their faces and remarked, "Yeah, I suppose I should tell you how that's supposed to work. The entire Matrix is made up of that." Arc pointed to one of the screens, bright green symbols falling down only to disappear on it. "Everything and everyone in the Matrix is made up of that code, each of them with unique patterns which decides exactly how the program works."

"But how come we've never seen the code before?" asked Inuyasha who was trying his best not to get lost.

"Your mind takes that code and translates it into the images you see. Besides, you had no knowledge of the code previously anyway."

"So…" Kagome said, gradually trying to piece things together. "The Matrix is basically a computer?"

"You could say that, but it is more complex than of us can imagine."

"If it is a program…then I'm not sure how Midoriko has to do with the creation of the Jewel."

"She doesn't have anything to do with it."

"What!?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"We aren't sure on the details but supposedly about five years after the One War a group of rouge human programmers designed something that could change the very Matrix itself in ways only the machines could have done."

"One War?" asked Kagome.

"Eh, I keep forgetting stuff. About 30 years ago the war between humans and machines came to an end with, in my opinion, a shaky peace thanks to the man called Neo, who was known as the 'One.'"

"Then why is there still the Matrix?"

"Because the sun has been blocked out from the world; we have both realized that we needed each other to survive. The Matrix had many changes so that people were allowed to free themselves from it if they choose to, without the machines preventing them from doing so.

"In return the humans agreed to stop all attempts to overtake the machines, so that we can use the energy created from the machines for our needs. Even so there are still a lot of radicals of both humans and machines still intent on destroying the other."

"So what happened to the Jewel then?" requested Inuyasha. He was having difficulty comprehending but understood the basics of what Arc was saying.

"Okay, so these human radicals have the Jewel right? And, of course, the machines can't allow them to use it in the Matrix, so they attack them in the physical world. The humans were destroyed quite easily so the machines attempted to delete the Jewel.

"But somehow because of the jewel's protection program, it actually put itself in an empty part of the Matrix with nothing around it. The machines had no idea and they assumed it was deleted.

"But the Jewel had actually planned the entire thing, which was part of its protection program, thus creating the world that you Kagome traveled to constantly which was known as the Sengoku Jedai, although it was filled with demons, other mythological creatures and magic. It connected to the normal Matrix using the Bone-Eater's Well."

"So then if it was just a huge program, all of the people in it where just programs too?"

Arc paused. "Unfortunately, yes." expecting Kagome to break down as she had done before, he braced himself.

Kagome frowned and looked down at the floor for a moment but didn't break into tears. Arc sighed silently, relived. It was good that Kagome was a strong willed woman, which was always important for the crew.

"But then how come Inuyasha is not a program?" Kagome asked, thoughts being all mixed up in a blur.

"Honestly we're not quite sure. My guess is when Inuyasha's mind was put inside the Matrix it was the exact same time the Jewel started creating its Feudal Japan program. So it may have got to there instead. But it's anyone's guess."

"So wait…all the history there, everything that had previously happened before…"

"Never actually happened. Simply part of the complex world that the programmer that created the Jewel had designed."

"So how did I end up getting mixed up into it?" Kagome asked.

"The Jewel needed someway to be able to return to the regular Matrix…"

"So it chose me?" Kagome interrupted, expecting to be part of a destiny written out for her.

"Not exactly, anyone with a complex code like yours could have had the same thing that happened to you on your 15th birthday."

"Complex Code?" Inuyasha asked, interested.

"As I said, every program in the Matrix is made up of code. It's why you're a half-demon and why Kagome has priestess powers inside the Matrix."

"But why?" she asked.

"Maybe it's fate…who knows, either way that's the basics of it."

"So now what?" Inuyasha said.

"We have to destroy the Jewel somehow."

"What? Why?!" Kagome, who had the most connection to Jewel than anyone else, blurted.

"It's dangerous. If a Radical Human or Program group got their hands on it, the war would start all over again. The only way for no one else to use it is to destroy it permanently.

"How are we going to do that?"

"That's the problem!" Ram yelled, still at the computer. "I can't get much anywhere without having to reboot. I hate to admit it but it seems I can't hack It." he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." said Arc, hoping to get Ram's hope up. Ram sat silently.

Arc smiled before he turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome and continued. "I've got some things to do right now, but you can stay here and do some training."

"Feh, I'll don't need any training!" Inuyasha boasted.

"Believe me, you'll need It." said Arc standing from one of the metal boxes they were sitting on. Inuyasha growled and considered smashing Arc's face in.

"Can you take care of that?" Arc called out to Ram.

"Ya, sure, whatever." He said, once again typing. "Come, you two." he said to Inuyasha and Kagome who where watching Arc leaving the bridge.

"How bout you first, Anuyasta? …Or whatever the hell your name is," Ram said while they were walking. He was still annoyed about getting beat at what he did best and was determined to make everyone else suffer.

Inuyasha's eye twitched and was very tempted to attack Ram, especially since Kagome didn't have the ability to sit him. "I already said I don't need any stupid training."

Ram turned and stared at him for a moment, his face unreadable. "Whatever. You can go first, Kagome." he turned back to the screen.

"Um… how are we going to do the training?" Kagome asked. She wasn't sure if training in the real world would affect her or not in the Matrix considering that Inuyasha didn't have any of his demon powers.

"I'm going to download it into you." Ram said as if it was normal as breathing.

"What?!" Kagome yelled in shock, for she had a basic knowledge of technology. Inuyasha just stared at both Ram and Kagome, confused.

"I take some sort of knowledge and put it inside your brain, which becomes part of your code so you can use it in the Matrix. Give it a try." He was starting to clam down from the whole Jewel thing and was acting normal again.

"All right," said Kagome unsurely as she slowly sat down in the chair next to Ram. Ram hooked her up, including the large needle into the back of her neck, with a small grunt of pain from Kagome.

"Okay, let's see," Ram went through a box of what looked like normal floppy disks. "Let's start with something different. Martial Arts are always good… how 'bout Shukokai?" he chose, pulling out one of the gray floppy disks.

"What?" Kagome had no idea what Ram was taking about. Inuyasha stood next to Kagome, unsure exactly what was going on.

"Here we go." Ram put the disk into a drive of the computer and started typing. Kagome eyes were forced closed as she saw words speeding past her and saw herself using attacks she never could've done elsewhere. All the images were showing at an incredible fast pace and only lasted a few seconds.

Inuyasha watched in shock as Kagome sat the chair. Her entire head was twitching violently with her eyes closed. Inuyasha was about to yell at Ram before Kagome opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Kagome, you okay?" worriedly asked Inuyasha, looking her in the eye.

"Yeah and…I know Sukokai now." Kagome smiled.

"Heh, what'd I tell you?" Ram watched from his chair. "Wanna do some more?"

"You bet!" Kagome exclaimed, realizing that she could be able to do much more than Sacred arrows once in a while.

0o00o000o0o00o0oo0o0

Twenty minutes later Kagome had learned how to fire at least ten different guns properly, four types of Kung Fu, and at least thirteen different types of martial arts, many of which she never heard of before.

Arc soon came by, "How's it going?" he asked Ram.

"I must say Kagome's very impressive, she's a lot tougher than she looks."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"Still claims he doesn't need any training, 'especially from a needle.'" Ran sighed, quoting him.

Kagome's eyes shot open from another download, this time learning how to drive a car at high speeds without getting totaled. She was breathing very deeply and there was sweat on her forehead. She was enjoying this but was starting to get tired.

"Looks like you enjoy it," said Arc who pulled out the needle from the back of her neck and let her sit up.

"Yeah, it's amazing."

"So you're sure you don't want to do any training?" Arc said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Listen I can fight just fine already! I am a half-demon, after all."

"Oh? Then let's see then, shall we. Ram! Load up the sparing program!"

"Uh-oh," Ram's eyes were fixed to the screen, knowing what Inuyasha was about to get himself into.

"After you," Arc said politely, motioning toward the chairs.

"Feh!" Inuyasha spat and helped himself to the first chair. Arc sat in the one next to him and Ram hooked them both up.

"May the best man win." he pushed the enter button on his keyboard.

Inuyasha closed his eyes in pain and found himself in a large meadow with bright green trees surrounding him in a perfect circle. He looked up and saw bright blue skies and white clouds. If he didn't know better he say he was back in Feudal Japan.

He looked down to see himself wearing the same bright red clothing he always wore and his claws at the end of his fingers. He could sense a light scent and felt the breeze passing his face. It felt like being able to see again after being blind.

He smelt another person nearby; it wasn't hard to notice since there was only one. He turned to see Arc standing in an all black outfit that made him look right at home.

"I thought you would have a better time fighting somewhere familiar." Arc said. He was standing about 10 meters from him.

"Keh! It doesn't matter where, I'll still kick your ass," Inuyasha shouted, cracking his fingers, glad that he had his demon strength back. He then noticed the Tetsusgia lying at his feet in its sheath.

"I thought a sword fight would be interesting." Arc said, seeing Inuyasha pick up his sword.

"I was hoping for one." Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusgia and the blade transformed to its extremely large, deadly form.

Arc smiled and pulled out a sword of his own. "Ready?"

"Since we first met." Inuyasha said, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

(A/N: If you don't like long stories of explanation…TOO BAD!! Obviously we have the Metalica reference my favorite band and "Master of Puppets" my favorite song by them. Thought it would be cool if Ram was an avid Heavy Metal fan-like me!! So next chapter Inuyasha and Arc have themselves a fight…. and yes Sukokai is a real martial art. I've also been playing around with making a presequel to this, with the creation of the Jewel by the rouge programmers email me at and yell at me wither you like it or hate it.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"What's going on?" Asked Disk. He had just came up onto the bridge and had noticed that both Arc and Inuyasha where jacked in. He was standing between Kagome and Ram sitting at the computer.

"Arc's sparing Inuyasha." Ram said.

"Oh, he already did training?"

"Nope. Said he didn't need any."

"Oh, he's in for it now."

"Why's that?" asked Kagome irate.

"Arc's the best fighter on the ship, even if he's got that huge sword, he's not that very skilled with it."

"Inuyasha is fine the way he is! I should know he's saved me countless times." Backing up the person she loved.

"Well, lets watch and see" interrupted Ram pointing to a screen that showed the two with their swords facing each other in the meadow the breeze slowly blowing through the grass.

0o0oo0oo00o00o0o00o0o00o

Inuyasha yelled out and charged at Arc. He didn't plan of killing him, just knocking his sword out of his hands and putting the Tetsusgia to his neck for the quick win.

Arc put up his sword in a defensive position and perfect form parried the sideways slash from his left. Inuyasha continued to slash at him in all directions making advances, while Arc blocked every single one of them while stepping back.

Inuyasha took a huge swing at Arc's upper chest. Quickly Arc ducked under the slash, which was not very far from the top of his head. From that position he swung at Inuyasha's abdomen. Noticing this Inuyasha quickly jumped back but ended up with a cut in his outfit where Arc had swung. But no wound

Arc stood up and raised his sword prepared to strike again. Inuyasha raised his sword, also ready. Both charged at the same time at high speeds, and met each others sword swings which where flying every which way.

Holding the Tetsusgia with one hand knocked Arc's sword away from the center of the two. He fired a fist at Arc's head but got only air as Arc's head quickly dodging it. Arc snapped his free hand around Inuyasha's fist and threw him onto the ground with the help of his shoulder.

He spun around to Inuyasha who was now lying on the ground, and swung his sword downward at him but slashed only grass, as Inuyasha almost unconsciously rolled away and got back on his feet in sword in front of him in a matter or seconds.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that!" Yelled Arc who hadn't broken a sweat. "Don't hold back." He said profoundly with absolute seriousness.

"It's your funeral." Inuyasha yelled in the arrogant tone he always had when in battle. He suddenly shot into the air at least 10 feet much to Arc's surprise and came screaming down bringing the Tetesusiga with him.

Arc stepped out of the way but Inuyasha still managed to get a good swing at Arc but was parried. Frustrated he swung like at madman giving Arc very little time to block the attacks. But he still kept to parried every single one with ease.

With another swing Arc jumped back and then flipped right over Inuyasha much to his shock seeing a human being able to do that. He spun around in a flash and was barley able to block a shot toward his neck.

The two pushed on each others sword hoping to knocked the other down. Neither of them was able to get an advantage and ended up with only a few inches from each other. Inuyasha growling his face enraged, Arc's calm but determined.

Inuyasha abruptly found himself falling toward the ground, from being tripped by Arc being so close to him. He did hit the ground but put a hard foot in Arc's chest, forcing him to step a couple paces back, Inuyasha taking no time to prevent himself from being flat-footed.

Most humans would have been hurting badly at the very least from the attack but Arc looked if he had only been struck by the same attack from Shippou. Arc sidestepped to the left for several paces Inuyasha turning with him so not to get flanked.

Arc charged right out of sidestep catching Inuyasha of guard but was still able to block the incredibly fast slashes thrown at him, but not without some trouble. Arc continued the attacks in perfect swordsmanship. Get closer to hitting Inuyasha every attack.

Inuyasha kept backing up from each attack till he found himself getting very close to the circle of trees surrounding them, he quickly jumped away so as not to get cornered Arc swung but only hit the trees. After a few seconds the tops of several trees fell down slowly from the diagonal cut made in each of them.

Arc stood calmly, his sword in position as the trees fell down behind him in an explosion of leaves and branches. "You have to understand" Arc yelled out. "This is only a simulation. There are rules like gravity, but then can be bended…even broken" Inuyasha stood dumbfounded amazed at the skill of Arc. But quickly gripped the handles of the Tetsusiga and focused back on beating Arc.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"Like I said, best fighter on the Zorah" Disk said smiling while the fight was going on

"Inuyasha has come out of way bigger jams than this" Kagome retorted.

"Your lucky, he's sparing, otherwise he be dead minutes ago."

Kagome looked at Disk extremely annoyed but said nothing.

00o00o00o0o00o0o

Inuyasha charged once again, Arc jumping out of the way, Inuyasha growling in frustration. He turned and sprinted to Arc yet again, swinging as fast as he could. Arc didn't even bother to block this swings and simply dodged the attacks moving his body every which way and even bending backwards incredibly far to dodge a swing to his chest, shocking everyone.

Arc shot back up from the position and swung at Inuyasha's side and contacted. Inuyasha was knocked sideways from the attack but didn't felt that much pain from a normal cut. He also noticed that there was no tear in his clothing and there was not blood visible. He then realized that Arc had used the bladeless end of his sword.

'_He's mocking me, the bastard!' _ Inuyasha fought to himself staring at Arc's stone hard glare.

"You have skill, but do you think that has anything to do with your body in a place like this?" He said while sheathing his sword.

"I've had enough of your shit!" roared Inuyasha as he charged to Arc taking a massive swing of his Tetsusgia at Arc. Arc quickly jumped out of the way and stood confidently waiting for another attack. It came very soon Inuyasha taking another huge slash at Arc, which was dodged by him again.

Inuyasha continued to attacked and Arc continued to dodge not missing a beat, and only frustrating Inuyasha. After a t least 30 seconds of this hoped over and on top of the Tetsusgia that was smashed into the ground. He zoomed up the sword that smashed two kicks one to the chin and the other to the side of the face blasting Inuyasha to his far left the Tetsusgia still in the ground turning to it's smaller form.

Inuyasha shot back up to his feet and wiped off the few drops of blood coming from his mouth with his sleeve. He didn't have much time before Arc zoomed to him preparing to attack the unarmed Inuyasha.

Arc fired a bevy of punches and kicks all of them done perfectly in some sort of martial art style. Inuyasha manage to dodge or block all of the attacks but many of them where extremely close to contacting his body.

Inuyasha managed to find an opening and shot a fist to Arc's chest by was quickly caught by Arc and did not let go. Still clasping on to Inuyasha's arm spun into a roundhouse kick that smacked across Inuyasha's head.

The velocity of the kick it sent Inuyasha flying to the side and had him sliding on the ground. Inuyasha stood up again incessantly annoyed.

"You must understand, the only thing that is here is your mind, use it." Arc said still where he had kicked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had enough of this babble, he looked at Arc and looked over to where his Tetsusiga lay, which was about 10 meters away; he could make it but would have to make a run for it so Arc wouldn't attack him first.

Inuyasha made a sudden run to his side, Arc following keeping up with his speed. First running along side him charged toward him but Inuyasha managed to jump over him to where Tetsusiga was picked it up transformed in a swung as hard as he could digging into the deeper powers of the sword.

From the sword and Inuyasha he saw several giant golden waves zooming toward him at an incredible speed. He was memorized by it till he realized that it could very well kill him so jumped out of the way watching the wind scar past him and hit the trees.

The smoke cleared reveling several huge cracks in the ground where the waves had been. The trees that where attacked where completely destroyed and in hundreds of pieces. Standing at the apex of the wave of destruction was Inuyasha standing there breathing heavily, his hands in a death grip around the handle of his sword.

He looked over to Arc who was silent barley any sign of emotion on his face amazed by what Inuyasha had just done. Inuyasha slowly sheathed his Tetsuisga turning back to its smaller form, and waited what Arc would do next.

Finally Arc said "Impressive, like I've said you have the skill, but you have to realize where that skill really comes from."

"And where's that?" asked Inuyasha his arms across his chest somewhat annoyed that he didn't get Arc with that Wind Scar.

"Your mind" Arc said mystically, a small grin on his face. Inuyasha just stared at him not 100 of what he was talking about.

"Ram!" Arc yelled out to sky as though if he was talking to the clouds. "Jack in Kagome and load up the combat simulator, simulation 1-12."

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

"Right" said Ram focusing on the keyboard. "Disk can you take care of Kagome?" he asked looking at Disk who was still quite amazed by the sight of the wind scar much to Kagome's happiness.

"Sure" said Disk leading Kagome to an empty seat and getting her set up. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was in a coma like state and to her looked really sweet.

"Have fun" Disk said as Kagome felt the needle being sent into the back of her head. Suddenly she was facing Arc who had his stylish outfit on once again, staring though his sunglasses.

"Yo" she heard, she looked to her right side and saw Inuyasha who looked happy to see her. She looked around to take in their surroundings. It seemed that they where in some kind of large warehouse with metals bars at the top creating a dome like top.

She noticed that they where behind one of the many large square pillars facing one of the steel walls of the warehouse. The pillars where spaced out evenly and what cold Kagome see at least 25 of them, but she had a good feeling there where more.

"This simulation is to practice your teamwork, and skills within a combat situation." Arc begin hands behind his back. "On the other side of this are nine human simulator programs. When I give the signal they will attack you, you job is to stop them in any way before they hit you"

"Um, how do we do that?" asked Kagome

"With these of course!" moving out of the way to reveal a large plastic box filled with a variety of modern weaponry, Pistols, Semi-automatic rifles, shotguns, and other firepower laid inside of it.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Kagome not expecting having to use anything that was shown in front of her. "I don't know how to use this stuff!"

"Of course, you did do the training…didn't you?" Arc repiled

"What the hell is this stuff?" asked Inuyasha who had never seen a gun before.

"They're weapons from my time," Explained Kagome "they can fire little things called bullets extremely fast."

"Heh, look pretty stupid to me"

"Anyway," Arc said "the enemies are not real humans so don't worry about killing them."

"Wait a minute!" Kagome yelled just recognizing something. "Do they have weapons too?" worried about Inuyasha getting blasted with an AK-47.

"Yes but they have paintballs for bullets, if you get hit you get sent up there." he pointed to large room up on one of the walls behind a large window, looking down over the warehouse.

"Now then, ready?" Arc said picking up two Uzi machine guns.

"I guess." said Kagome uncertain slowing picking out a Glock 17 pistol. She did know how to use it properly; she just wasn't sure about using it.

"Aren't you getting one?" she asked to Inuyasha who was standing against the pillar arms crossed with his eyes closed.

"I already got my weapon" grabbing on the sheath of his Tetsusiga with a confident smile on his face.

Kagome nodded her head and smiled also "Ok lets do this Arc!" Kagome yelled out trying to be as confident as Inuyasha

"Ok…GO!" Arc yelled out sidestepping from his spot his uzis out in front of his while pasting on of the empty walkways and standing behind the next pillar with his back to it.

Kagome turned off the safety to her pistol and looked at Inuyasha. "Don't worry you'll be fine with me" said Inuyasha who pulled out his sword. Kagome slowly looked around the left corner of the pillar making sure no one was there.

Seeing no one she slowly turned around and starting walking down the alley keeping her pistol in front of her in firing position, Inuyasha following her trying to sense where the enemies where. Kagome was almost surprised on how well she was handling the weapon, she more or less expected herself to be shaking it uncontrollably.

They looked over to each side of them looking down the pathways making sure they weren't being flanked. Kagome suddenly heard footsteps in front of her; she turned to see a bald menacing looking man, mainly because of the silver colored M16 he was carrying.

"Hold it!" Kagome yelled out aiming her pistol at the man. She hoped the person would lower the weapon so she didn't have to fire at him. The man wasn't as hesitant as Kagome as he aimed at Kagome's chest area preparing to fire.

"Look out, Kagome!" yelled out Inuyasha moving them both behind the pillar to their left as 15 paintballs zoomed past them hitting the steel wall at the end of the warehouse.

"Damn those things, _are_ fast." remarked Inuyasha, seeing what these weapons from Kagome's time where capable of.

There was more footsteps from the left and saw the same bald person, or at least someone who looked the exactly like the first one. Taking little time he started firing at the two with his own M16.

Inuyasha quickly stood in front of Kagome and put the Tetsusgia in front of them turned to its side it's handle at the top. The paintballs simple bounced of or smacked onto the sword, protecting both of them.

Kagome then suddenly noticed several small fountains of blood shooting out of gunshot wounds in the chest of the man that was firing at them who had just fell to the floor, presumably dead.

Then she saw Arc who was behind the man who had no doubt fired his Uzi's at him. Kagome then turned around and abruptly felt several paintballs being smacked into torso, three in the breast area, two to the abdomen and one to her right arm. All of them fired by the man who they had met up with first.

Inuyasha had heard the gunshots and turned horrified to see Kagome looking at the top or her school uniform, which was covered with green paint. She had not been hurt that badly, but Inuyasha did not know this and was ready to completely destroy every single one of these bald men.

Kagome was looking down at her hand, which was covered with paint also from touching her shirt, when unexpectedly she was looking down over the warehouse her hand and shirt paint less.

The first thing she noticed was Inuyasha charging at the man who had shot her in a furious rage, no doubt from her disappearing all of a sudden. The bald man attempted to fire at the attacking half-demon. But Inuyasha was much too fast and slashed him diagonally falling to the ground while blood shot out from the huge wound.

Another bald man appeared on Inuyasha's left side about thirteen meters away from him. Quickly Inuyasha sprinted toward baldy blocking the paintballs being fired at him with his sword. Then flew into the air and came down on top of the man bringing his sword with him slashing though the man and his M16.

Meanwhile Arc had found him self being flanked by two men, Kagome did noticed that the people they where fighting against did all look the same. Being fired at from both sides Arc ran toward and _up _the sides of one of the pillars flipping in mid-air and landing on top of another pillar firing at both men at the same time.

He started hopping from pillar to pillar going to his left making sure not to be a sitting duck. The man on Arc's right fell to the ground dead while the other one jumped on the side of a pillar and landing on the top of the pillar next to Arc's.

The man was about to fire but his gun but it was knocked to the side by a kick from Arc. Arc then sent two more kicks at his chest, knocking him over. Once the man loss his balance Arc fired at his chest having him land on the ground in a pool of blood.

Kagome couldn't help feeling queasy; she rarely saw what looked like to her human blood. And she was also worried about Inuyasha who was still in a murderous rampage, even if she knew that bald men weren't real.

Soon enough Inuyasha had killed another bald man jumping behind him and catching him by surprise. Arc killing two with single shot kills each to the head.

Inuyasha had just found the last enemy, he didn't falter and charged right at him sword ready to cut right though him. Baldy had been ready though and fired his M16, huge splashes of green paint crashed onto Inuyasha's clothing, but he didn't stop charging.

Then suddenly he vanished and appeared right where Kagome had earlier. He was still charging till he realized where he was and stared dumbfounded, but noticed Kagome and ran over to hugging her tightly.

"Kagome your alright!" He said who had though she may have actually died. Kagome was caught off guard by Inuyasha's hug, but she was glad and hopeful that he do it more often.

A door creaked opened Inuyasha quickly let go and prepared for whoever was coming though the door. Kagome was slightly disappointed that something had interrupted her being with Inuyasha.

Arc came though the door his trench suit waving around like a robe while walking in. "Well that was pretty good for your first time" he said while walking in. "But there is much room for improvement." Standing in the middle of the room hands behind his back as usual.

"I'm sorry," Kagome began playing with her hair. "Its just tha—"

"It's ok" said Arc cutting her off. "You get used to it eventually"

All of a sudden the three of them heard a ringing sound. Arc reached for his pocket and pulled out a cell phone and opened it.

"We got trouble," said Ram on the other line.

(manaleak34: Well, hopefully that was enough action fix for you right now. It was suggested that I have Kagome go against Inu, but not right now…maybe later, and also Kagome knows how to do the stuff…she just hasn't "Freed Her Mind" yet ;) and whats the trouble…Your gonna have to wait to find out….I have found I am quite good at these evil cliffhangers, evil laugher anyway, reviews are ALLWAYS wanted…and also big thanks to my many fans I've seem to have to gotten and also check out Key's new story (you can find her name in the reviews) till next time! By the way…if my spelling or grammer seems bad…TOO BAD! I've decided Microsoft Word is my editor now…I don't like waiting a long time to update….sorry Luv!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"What's going on?" asked Arc who ran up into the cockpit of the Zorah, Inuyasha and Kagome behind him. They weren't sure what was going on and interested in what the trouble was.

"No way, you gotta be kidding me." said Urza who was sitting in the driver's seat staring at the holograph projector. Above the glowing blue circle where 5 odd-squid looking creatures, by the look of the blue 3-D projection they looked like some sort of machine, with more than several red eyes in the front of it's body with at least 8 long flexible arms following behind it as it swam in place.

"Sentinels!" exclaimed Arc mostly surprised. Standing behind the two driver chairs bending down to make sure the holograph was right.

"What the hell are they supposed to be?" Asked Inuyasha

"The basic grunts of the machines, literarily killing machines," Answered Arc although not actually looking at Inuyasha. "Course after the One war the machines stop using them unless for emergencies."

"Well I think this counts as an emergency for them, we do have that jewel, remember?" said Flame who was sitting in the co-driver's seat.

"Well they are being cautious; they would send hundreds for something like this, even if we are outside of a city's radio range. They want to make sure no one finds out about this."

"What are we going to do?" asked Kagome worried.

Arc sighed and said "Land it over there"-he pointed to a large crevasse on the sides of the tunnel.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as the ship slowly went inside it and landed inside it, the entire ship shaking from the impact.

"Shut it down and get the EMP ready." He said quickly to Urza, Arc his nervousness evident in his speech.

"Sir, if the head council finds out we're all screwed." Said Urza looking over his shoulder to look at Arc.

"Hopefully we wont have to fire it…it's just for protection." Arc retorted keeping an eye on what was going outside the large window that the group was in front of.

Urza was still uncertain but pushed some buttons at his console and slammed a large switch above his head. In about 5 seconds the entire ship was pitch black the only light coming from the tunnels, which was very little as it was.

Flame flicked open a protective case and reveled a red glowing button, which had to be twisted to be activated. "EMP charged" he whispered his hand on it ready to use it at any moment.

"What's an EMP?" asked Kagome leaning toward Arc

"It creates a blast that shuts down any electronics in its area, our most powerful weapon against the machines, but like sentinels they're rarely used now."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to destroy them?" Inuyasha suggested.

Arc was about to explain when Urza interrupted them. "It looks like they're keeping their distance…right out of our EMP range."

"So they know where we are…and I don't think they're moving anytime soon, right?" Arc said.

"By the looks of it I think they got us cornered." Flame said without any happiness what so-ever.

"Damn. We're going to have make a run for the nearest city…which is" Arc said looking at Flame.

"Axthon is our best bet at this point."

"All right then…" Arc said who was faced with the pressing duties of a ship captain. "Get the gun turrets ready, we're getting to Axthon one way or another."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We're ready down here, those sentinels are going down" Said Flame's voice being transmitted from the gun turret area to the cockpit.

"All right then, lets go and hope we don't get our asses blown off." Said Arc sitting in the co-captains chair typing away at the various keyboards turning off the EMP and preparing the ship to be able to shoot out of the chasm that they where in once the ship's power was turned back on.

Inuyasha and Kagome had left to the bridge and where sitting up next to each other each in their own chairs that where used to plug into the Matrix. Since they didn't have any knowledge in using the gun turrets they where ordered to wait on the main bridge and hang on.

"Do you think we'll be all right?" Kagome asked looking down at the floor uncertain.

"Don't worry I'll fight those stupid squid things myself if I have to." Inuyasha said a self-assured look on his face. Kagome looked up and smiled reassured.

"Now then, lets get the hell out of here, shall we?" said Urza slamming down the large switch above his head bringing the entire ship back to life. At the exact same time twenty sentinels zoomed toward the ship it's claws extending readying to clasp to outer skin of the ship and start cutting though it using it's high power laser coming from the bottom of their body.

As soon as it was possible the Zorah quickly flew out of the hole, machine guns firing from certain points on the ships hitting some of the sentinels one of them being destroyed. Zooming past several of them and heading down the main tunnel that went to Axthon.

"Come on, you bastards!" Disk said under his breath using the gun shaped accessories, which controlled the aim of the actual gun turrets, he had control of and the blue circle shapes on the screen in front of him trying to hit the red objects, which represented sentinels.

Disked pushed the triggers to his guns firing at a group of sentinels he manage to get one but mostly ended up hitting nothing because of the sentinels dodging many of the attacks and the violent movements of the ship as it zoomed down the passageway.

"How much further is it?" asked Arc hanging on to his armrests.

"We can get there a lot faster if we take a short cut but—"

"Take it" Arc said simply

"All right" said Urza unsure if what the captain had told him was a good idea.

Without much warning Urza shot back his drive mechanism the entire ship making an 90 degree turn going through a tunnel that shot straight up, normally this part would be hovered up keeping the ship on it's belly, unfortunately they didn't have the time for that.

"I hate it when he does shit like this." Said Ram annoyed, trying to stay in his seat from the ship being completely sideways.

"Hang on Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out also trying not to fall out and making sure Kagome didn't either.

After about ten more seconds the Zorah made it to the top of the tunnel and returned to it's normal position as in turned onto the main channel.

"Remind me not to take a shortcut anytime soon." Said Arc who was just a tad pale from the last event.

"Well it did work…we're about 20 miles from Axthon, and we we're able to get the sentinels off us." Said Urza checking the hologram map.

Arc pushed and held a button above his head. "This is captain Arc of the Zorah, requesting entrance to Axthon." He said properly into the speaker above him.

"Entrance granted captain." Said the female voice on the other end, "Welcome to Axthon."

00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the ship had been landed on the large dock the entire crew including Inuyasha and Kagome where waiting to be able to exit the ship. Arc was standing in front of the large fold down door giving instructions to everyone.

"Ok, we're getting the ship restocked and I've got to talk to the council about our mission. So be sure to get a good night's sleep, because we're leaving first thing in the morning. So you are all off-duty till tomorrow" there where a few hoots and hollers form the group being able to come home, even if it wasn't for very long.

The large rectangle door slowly folded down in front of them creating a walkway down to the dock floor. The entire crew slowly walked out Kagome and Inuyasha looking around their surroundings. They where inside a large dome like area with smooth stone far above their heads, that reflected the lights aimed at them giving them a florescent-like quality.

All around them where several large hover ships all different sizes and shapes. Every one of them parked most of them where being worked on by crews but a few of them where simply just sitting there. In the center was a large building that reminding Kagome of oil digger in the ocean with a large crane on its top and gun turrets at certain parts of it.

Overall it was quite amazing and Kagome and Inuyasha where astounded and found themselves starring at it all till they realized they where being left behind by the group and quickly went to catch up with them.

The crew headed down the large tunnel that led off from the dock, there where many people of all different ethnics going either way. After a while from going down the walkway they found themselves at the entryway to living quarters.

It was absolutely huge, they where in a giant tunnel that had four story walls on each side with doors and pathways for each level with walkways that lead to the other side or an elevator placed in the middle placed evenly in the middle down the tunnel, which stretched longer than Kagome and Inuyasha could see.

From here everybody went there own way. Arc making a quick right when they first came in making his way to the council headquarters. Some of them head right on to first level some of them going taking the left pathway which led to a shuttle track which was used to get people to the dormitories further down the tunnel.

"Come on" said Disk to Kagome and Inuyasha "You guys can stay at my place." He said while heading to the elevator. Kagome and Inuyasha hesitated but followed Disk.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arc slowly entered the council member's office; he didn't see the need to address the entire council as his mission was to be kept under wraps to prevent any information being leaked out to any radical groups.

"Councilor?" asked Arc making sure it was ok to come in.

"Come in please." Said the old bald black man who was sitting at his desk looking at important papers. He was large but certainly not fat and gave an aura of commandment even from just sitting there.

"Well hello Arc, good to see you" said the councilor looking up at Arc in a deep strong voice.

"You too Morphues."

"You have made a quick return, have you finished your mission already?"

"No, sir. Although we have been able to retrieve the jewel, we where being chased down by sentinels and since this was the closest city to where we're where we decided to regroup here."

"What do you plan to do now then?"

"Considering than Axthon is the closest city to the surface I plan on broadcasting nearby the city as to not get attacked by machine forces."

"According to reports there where two more people on your ship since you left here, can you explain that please."

"Those are the two that we found with the jewel, they where both being hunted down by agents and where in extreme danger."

"So you awaken them?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure we can attain living quarters for them—"

"Actually Morphues, I was hoping they can stay on the Zorah for the mission."

Morphues looked interested and asked, "Is there a particular reason why Arc?"

"I believe they are important to the completion of the mission."

"Very well, I'm sure you'll take care of their training."

"It has already started, I also plan on the Oracle seeing them when we go to her."

"You weren't able to destroy the jewel?"

"No we couldn't hack past its protection program."

"No, surprise there" Morphues said under his breath. "Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Well you may go, good luck with the rest of your mission."

"Thank you" Arc said heading to the door to leave.

0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"Well here we are, it's not much but it'll work I think." Disk said opening the door to his dormitory. It was pretty small and more like a large hallway than anything else. The main bed was at the very end with two hammocks like beds on the right wall.

The left wall had Disk's closet and a table with some random tools on it. And in a about the middle of the room was a square table with a few chairs around it. Most of the room was dark metal and didn't feel very much different than the sleeping quarters on the Zorah.

"You guys want something to eat?" asked Disk walking in

"Ya, you got any ramen?" asked Inuyasha excited. Kagome looked at him sideways annoyed.

After a few minutes Disk gave each of them a bowl of bright red colored stew that had vegetables swimming around in the liquid.

"I'm surprised they would still have any vegetables." Kagome said who was quite hungry.

"Well, they aren't naturally grown. How it works it that we use this specially enhanced soil that grows certain crops automatically. They're actually synthetic but they taste pretty good."

"Where they get the soil?" asked Inuyasha his mouth full of food.

"It was actually designed by the machines, since Axthon is the closet city to machine city our main export is agriculture.

'So, according to Arc you to where in some feudal Japan world or something like that? What was that like?" he asked interested.

"Well, it all started on my fifteenth birthday" Kagome began she proceeded to tell Disk about everything the Shikon Jewel how it was broken, all of her friends Shippou, Sango and Miroku. About Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Naraku. How they had been fighting Naraku for a long time and eventually leading up to his demise.

Disk sat and listen captivated about the adventures. After Kagome had finished it was actually quite late and all of them wanted to get some sleep. There were some problems with the hammocks and everybody wanted the mattress bed eventually they came to an agreement

"Goodnight boys" said Kagome kindly from the mattress bed.  
"Goodnight." Said Disk and Inuyasha at the same time annoyed each of them in their own hammock trying desperately to get comfortable.

(manaleak34: Yep…Morphues is a council member now, although he isn't the head of it…he's high up. So I decided to show what the cities are like now that there's the slight peace going on. Besides it's much more fun to use new stuff than stuff that's been done before ;) Anyway next time we get to see the Oracle…what's up her sleeves…read and find out damn it! And review! I'm mean I didn't leave you at a cliff this time…so I deserve it……ya )


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"Well so long for now" said Disk sadly to the dock of Axthon as the crew entered the Zorah. It was early morning in Axthon and most people we're still asleep. Arc wasted no time in getting everyone back onto the ship.

"Well at least he has the sense not to stall around." Said Inuyasha to Kagome who where walking into the ship, referring to Arc. "Unlike some people." He looked annoyed at Kagome.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome said angrily to Inuyasha.

"Please, do I have to remind you about all the times you took longer in your time than you said?"

"I had very good reasons!" Yelled Kagome stopping on the fold-down door and getting into Inuyasha's face

Meanwhile Ruby was standing at the control mechanism for the door. She was watching Inuyasha and Kagome through her red bangs in front of her head. "Quite a couple aren't they?" she whispered as Arc walked past her. He chuckled slightly and headed inside

After about ten more minutes the entire crew and the ship was ready for departure. Urza shot on the power and the Zorah steadily floated upwards and toward the large gate, which was the entrance to the main pipeline

"This is the Zorah now leaving the dock, requesting entrance to the main line." Urza said keeping an eye on the Zorah's workings. While his microphone was turned on above him.

Very gradually the giant cranks, wheels and machinery started moving and slowly started moving opening the gate and giving a view to the very large tunnel that lay before them. The Zorah hovered into the tunnel, the gate closing behind it. After about fifteen minutes they had reached the spot where they we're going to broadcast from, they where about sixty miles from Axthon and in perfect range for entering the Matrix.

"Well folks I hope you'll enjoy yourselves." said Ram while listening to Shadows Fall. Looking out to seats in front of him each of them filled except two. "Just try not to get killed or anything, ok?" he said hitting on a button on his keyboard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome found herself standing in a very familiar room, she soon realized that they where in the room where the crew had her and Inuyasha hooked up to the wooden chairs. Inuyasha was standing next to her in half-demon form and slightly bewildered seeing the room again

All around her was the crewmembers she had seen the first time they where here, all of them with their _interesting _clothing as Kagome put it. Disk with his sunglasses, Arc with his suit/trench coat, Ruby with her white dress-like outfit on, and Stone standing next to several metal boxes no doubt filled with weaponry or ammunition.

Arc slowly walked up to a spinning dial phone sitting on the table in front of them, which was ringing and picked it up. "We're in" he said simply.

After they had gotten acquainted Arc came up to Disk who was getting to making a base of operations. He was expecting to stay here till they had gotten back from the oracle, besides helping Kagome, he didn't get to go out into the field often.

"Disk I need you to come with us." Arc said from behind him.

"What do you need me for?" Disk asked turning around to look at him.

"For Kagome and Inuyasha's sake I think you may be the only one of us she actually trusts."

"I don't think Inuyasha does."

"Well he trusts Kagome."

"Alright fine, whatever." he said casually after a moments thought. Walking over to Kagome and Inuyasha "Time to go." He said to them motioning to where he was walking which was into the room where they had first met Arc.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Disk with Arc behind them started heading down to the parking garage. They took the elevator and walked though the main entrance where Inuyasha and Disk had fought the agents. There where still evidence of the fight including the broken window that Inuyasha had jumped through, and the small hole in the wall where the agent had smashed Disk.

The group continued the retrace of their first path and taking the steel door on their right and walking down the stairs, entering the parking garage. The police cars and bodies that had been attacked by Stone with the chain gun had been removed by the Zorah crewmembers during the night after they had awaken Inuyasha and Kagome. Making sure they would not get and unwanted suspicion.

Although, there where some small signs of what happened including large black marks caused by the cars exploding. Arc walked over to a black colored sedan and got inside the driver's seat, Disk getting into the passenger side Kagome getting on the left side of the back seats.

Inuyasha hesitated; he had seen cars before while in Kagome's time but had never ridden one so was unsure whether to get in or not, mimicking Kagome he was able to find himself in the right side backseat. Once in, Arc started up the car and they exited the parking garage calmly going down the road on which the tall gray building was.

Soon they found themselves in downtown of the city Kagome lived in. Kagome was quite worried about Inuyasha. "Get down, someone might see you." she protested quietly realizing that he didn't have anything to cover his ears

"It's alright." said Arc calmly while still looking out the front window.

"You not worried if someone sees him?" asked Kagome baffled

"If someone does it's their own choice whether they believe it," he looked at Kagome through his sunglasses. "Or not."

The car was silent for few minutes when Inuyasha asked. "So is this oracle supposed to tell the future or something?"

"In a way, she tells you what you need to know." said Arc

"Feh, probably a bunch of bullshit anyway."

Another silence then Kagome asked, "So she lives in Japan?"

"No" Arc said plainly

"No? Then how are we going to see her?" she said seriously doubting Arc

"There is a secret way to where she is. There are many like it…all lead to the same place."

"Ok…so what did the oracle tell you?" interested in finding out something more about the oracle.

"We're here." He said ignoring Kagome's question, whether he had done it on purpose or not was unknown. They had come to run down apartment building that was made mostly of bricks and looked just about ready to be torn down.

The group exited the car and headed inside going though double doors one of them with a broken window. The entrance looked like a sleeping place for hobos than anything else and was ridden with garbage and very dirty.

They made their way to a nearby elevator they all went in, it was actually quite nice compared to the rest of the building. Arc pushed one of the buttons and the doors closed and Kagome could hear the mechanisms working as they slowly headed up.

"Is there something I should know beforehand?" Kagome whispered to Disk making sure she didn't end up doing something wrong.

"Try to be open-minded…that's all I can say." Disk said looking up at the elevator's ceiling.

Before Kagome could say anything else the doors opened and Arc started heading down the hallway, the rest following. The hallway they where in wasn't any better than the outside, it could have been worse in fact. With graffiti on the walls and doors and wallpaper peeling, it didn't look like a pleasant place to live.

Eventually Arc stopped at one of the doors on the left of what seemed like the exact middle of the hallway. He turned to Kagome and Inuyasha "Another choice" he said calmly standing next to the frame of the door.

Kagome looked at Arc for a few moments but then reached for the door handle, she opened it and walked into a quaint apartment. Most of the room was colored in a dark forest green and gave the room a calming feeling. The rest of the group followed behind, Disk sitting down on a chair in the entryway.

The small living room Kagome was in featured an old-fashion TV sitting under a regular size window that looked out over a completely different city than what they had been in getting here, though she could not determine where. On the left wall was an old light brownish couch sitting behind a wooden coffee table on the left wall was a large bookshelf with random items on it.

"Oh, you must be here to see the oracle." said a kind female voices. Surprised Kagome spun around to see a woman in her twenties of some kind of Indian heritage. She was quite beautiful and looked at the three in the room sweetly.

"I'm glad to see you Arc." She said

"You too."

"You can see the oracle now if you like." The woman said gently motioning toward a doorway covered with wooden beads coming down from the upper frame. "You can wait here." She said looking to Arc and Inuyasha, the three stood there silent while the woman went back into the doorway she had come out of.

Kagome looked behind her at Inuyasha, he shrugged his shoulder but said nothing. She sighed and headed to the oracle, while Arc and Inuyasha took a seat on the couch.

Kagome slowly pulled back the wooden bead door and walked inside. She was now in the kitchen of the apartment. The room still had the forest green feel and looked very American. A stove, wooden cupboards, and counters lined the far wall. On her right was a small window looking out at the unknown city.

Across the window was a small table with chairs and sitting in the one farthest from Kagome was an old Black woman with graying hair and deep lines on her face. She was wearing some mundane clothing, and looked like someone's grandmother and reminded Kagome of Keade .

She was sitting there calmly smoking a cigarette; she blew out some smoke and looked over to Kagome. "Hello, you must be Kagome." She said smooth and sweetly.

"Are you the oracle?" Kagome asked slightly nervous

"Not what you expected right?" the oracle said a small smile on her face "Why don't you sit down?"

Kagome slowly sat down in the green chair across from the oracle and sat straight up trying to be as respectful as possible.

"So how are you doing?" the oracle asked holding her cigarette with two fingers

"Um…fine." Kagome said not expecting her to start off with small talk.

"That's good, would you like a cookie?" Kagome noticed a plate of cookies placed on the table in the middle. "They're fresh right out of the oven."

"Sure" Kagome said taking one of them not wanting to be rude.

"I can see why he likes you" the Oracle said a grin on her face.

"Who, Inuyasha?"

"Mmm-hmm, you care about him a lot don't you?"

"Yea, but I really wish he wasn't as stubborn at times."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll learn."

Kagome sat there silently for a moment and eventually said, "So…are you going to tell my future?"

"Wouldn't be much of an oracle if I couldn't. But there's only so much I can tell" Said the oracle taking a deep drag from her cigarette. "But what I can tell you that Inuyasha is going to need your help."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome troubled

"Sooner or later your going to have to make choice, and that choice will decide what Inuyasha's fate may be." She said very seriously which sounded very creepy to Kagome coming form such a kind looking person.

"What's going to happen to him?"

"That, I'm afraid I don't know." The oracle said a little depressed.

"Why not?" Kagome sincerely worried

"No one can see past a choice they don't understand." Said the oracle calmly. "But one way or another you're going to have to do something."

"But what can I do?"

"You're going to have to figure that one out by yourself."

Kagome sat there mute for at least a minute, while the oracle took another drag of her cigarette.

"So you're going to see her?" said Arc sitting on the couch outside the kitchen looking at Inuyasha, interested in why Inuyasha had changed his mind. Neither had heard anything coming from the kitchen and Inuyasha was wondering if Kagome was all right.

"No, I'm just waiting for Kagome. She's just a fake anyway." He said aggravated.

Arc watched him wait impatiently for a few moments and turned his head to look at the ceiling. "I suppose it's how you look at it." He said off-hand.

"What if I don't believe you?" asked Kagome after a two minute silence.

The oracle blew out more smoke from her mouth. "You don't have to, I just expect you to make up your own damn mind, believe it or not." She said looking at Kagome straight in the eyes.

Kagome looked down at the floor till the oracle added, "You're a lot more than what you think you are, and you and him are going to find out soon enough."

"You mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused who the 'him" was supposed to be.

"It is someone very close to you, closer than you think." She said mystically. Kagome could only help staring somewhat confused, she had a good feeling that she wasn't talking about Inuyasha, but was not completely sure.

"I'm getting very old Kagome." Said the oracle changing the subject. "I think that my time may be almost up, something big is going to happen, and I'm afraid I can't do anything about it." She said unhappily

"What?" Kagome asked

"Everyone is going to want that jewel you have, and they're all going to want to get their hands on it."

"You mean the Shikon jewel?"

"Yes, and If you aren't able to destroy it I'm afraid someone else will get it for themselves." The oracle said very gravely. The two sat there without a sound for quite a while Kagome trying to put everything together.

"Well I think Inuyasha might be starting to get worried, you can take more if you want" the oracle said in a kind voice looking down at the plate of cookies.

"That's ok." Kagome said politely noticing she had taken a single bite from the one she already had. She slowly stood up and stayed there for a couple moments. "Thank you." she said bowing slightly and then slowly heading to the door.

"Good luck kid." The oracle said as Kagome left the kitchen a smile on her face.

Kagome walked into the living room staring at the cookie in her hand, she still had some doubt about what the oracle said but right now she wasn't sure what to believe.

"Hey" Inuyasha said casually still sitting at the couch. At the same time Arc stood up and walked to Kagome.

"What was said is yours and yours alone" he said while walking past her into the kitchen. Kagome stood there for a couple seconds her face unreadable.

"Something wrong?" asked Inuyasha confused

"Nothing" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a small smile and trying to be more optimistic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." said Ram irritated "We have to go to the source to get rid of this stupid jewel?"

"Yes, since the jewel has so much of it's code connected to the source, so it makes sense."

"And the only people who know how to get to the source is a radical group." Said Ram thinking Arc was absolutely crazy.

"Yes" Arc said annoyed not wanting to have to deal with Ram.

After they had finished with the oracle the four of them had headed back to the building on 16th street and the crew had jacked out of the Matrix. Once back in the Zorah Arc had called everyone on the ship for a meeting on the main bridge telling them what the oracle had said.

"The source?" Kagome whispered to Disk who was standing next to her.

"The machine mainframe, basically the heart of the Matrix." He replied while Arc and Ram continued to argue.

"Just how the hell would some radicals know how to get to the source?" yelled out Ram sitting at his computer chair. "And why haven't they just used it to hack into it yet?"

"I don't know, most likely they're unable to. Either way that's what the oracle says we have to do and so that's what we're_ going to _do."

"Fine go and get yourself killed" Ram said coldly.

Arc was about to give him a verbal beating but decided that Ram can believe what he wants Arc just needed him to do his job.

"So anyone else have anything to say?" Arc said looking out to the crew

"The plans fine by me, some Radicals would make some nice target practice" said Stone a dangerous grin on his face.

"I'm sure." Arc replied mostly under his breath a look of displeasure on his face.

"How are we supposed to find out how to get the source? I've doubt the radicals are going to just give the info up." Said Ruby

"Well they're still humans they may not agree with us but they will talk. So we're going to try diplomacy."

"And what if that doesn't work?" asked Sine.

"Then we'll just have to get it by force." Said Arc hoping it wouldn't have to come to that. Stone had another grin on his face.

"So tomorrow we're heading there, got it?" said Arc with a commanding tone. Everyone gave some kind of confirmation. "Well you free to go then."

(Manaleak34: Of course the oracle's gonna be cryptic and stuff that's how she is…what the hell the oracle was talking about you'll soon find out…and if you don't know who the women was…watch Revolutions…yes it's Sati. Anyway next time it's time to meet these radicals, so read it, believe me it'll be a good one. Also, Shadow's Fall does indeed rock…check them out. And do I really have to say what I want…Reviews Man!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

"Are you sure it's a good idea bringing them?" Asked Ruby sitting in the passenger seat of the car.

"Who?" asked Arc from the driver's seat.

"The three of them; Inuyasha, Kagome, and Disk." Ruby said trying to understand Arc's logic. Arc sat there silently for a few moments He, Ruby, Inuyasha, Kagome, Disk, and Stone had plugged in as early as they possibly could, much to the annoyance of Ram. Stone was sitting in the back seat with Arc and Ruby, behind them in another car where Inuyasha, Kagome and Disk.

All of them where heading to the location given to Arc by the oracle of where to access the radical group headquarters. The place where they where going was not actually the headquarters itself but simply an access point to it, similar to how they where able to see the oracle, the actual location was unknown.

The entrance would be only opened for a certain amount of time so the group had to make sure they where there at the specific time. Currently it was very early in the morning and the city they where driving through had very little activity going on.

"That's what the oracle said to do." said Arc answering Ruby's question.

"Are you sure it's safe to believe her?" Ruby said looking at him through her sunglasses

"I think it's safe to trust her." Arc said calmly making a right turn.

Ruby looked at him for a few moments but turned back to watch the road in front of her, staying silent.

Eventually they came to the place, Arc stopped the car in the back of an old movie theater. Although the front of the theater was quite wonderful in design and looked beautiful, the back was a flat white brick wall that was starting to decolorize and becoming quite dirty. Near the bottom left corner was a dark thick steel door kept together by large bolts. Overall the back of the theater just plainly did not look nice.

Arc took a look at his watch, 7:25 it said in florescent numbers. Arc breathed a sigh of relief, they had made it early. He turned to the rest of the group who had now just gotten out of the cars. Inuyasha leaned on the doors of the car he was in arms crossed waiting for Arc's next move. Kagome was standing next to him, looking interested in what Arc was doing.

Arc looked to both sides of the alleyway and seeing that Ruby and Disk where keeping watch on either side of them. Arc walked toward Stone who was standing at the back of the car he had rode in. "Open it up" he said hurryingly. Stone complied and revealed two large steel suitcases. Arc and Stone each opened one of them and started pulling out various weapons.

Arc suited himself to two Uzi's, two deagles, and a dagger just in case. Ruby took two sub-machine guns, and Stone loaded himself up with various pistols. Disk grabbed a pistol and held it out to Inuyasha.

"I don't need any of that." He said harshly keeping his face turned from Disk. Disk shrugged his shoulder and took it himself, along with some other pistols and two Uzi's.

All four of them put the weapons they had chosen into various pockets and secret gun holsters inside their jackets and on the legs for Ruby. Once they where done it looked like they didn't have any at all.

"Um…are they going to know you have those?" Kagome asked, she highly doubted that these Radicals would let them in armed like they where.

"Normally, no" said Stone who followed Arc who was heading for the door, the rest of the group doing the same in response.

"But, these are specially programmed by me and Ram so they can't be picked up by any metal detectors or any kind of encrypting." He said quite proud of his achievement

"Oh" said Kagome still unsure exactly how it worked.

"Kagome" whispered Disk who came up next to him holding out a pistol to Kagome. "Just in case" he said putting into Kagome's hand and moving next to Stone.

Kagome stared at the pistol for a few moments, but put in her right pocket "_just in case" _she thought to herself who still was untrusting of using any guns.

"Be careful everyone" Arc said hand on the doorknob. He turned the handle and opened the door.

Much to Kagome's and Inuyasha's surprise the door led into a grand room that had marble floor and dark wooden walls. The six of them walked slowly inside one by one. They passed under a balcony that was held up by large pillars, from the back wall it went to the right and left walls.

They came to the center of the room behind them two large staircases that lead up to the balcony. On the left and right walls of where they where standing where doors in the middle of the walls one on both levels, and another above the one they had entered. Hanging above their heads was an extravagant glass chandelier. It reflected the large light above in firing down into the center of it. Even with the light reflected around the room it was still quite dark and gloomy even if it was incredibly elegant.

The room was filled with many men all dressed in black and with dangerous looks on their faces, they where all wearing sunglasses and most of them carrying AK-47s. They stood at specific places of the room guarding the doors and companying Kagome and the others from either side from when they had entered.

They stopped and stood in the direct center of the room chandelier above their heads, in front of them where a pair of huge wooden double doors, guards standing at each side. They stood there for a moment till the doors opened inward slowly, the guards moved to the side away from the doors letting the Zorah party in.

They all walked into another overstated room it was actually quite simple as the only thing it had in it was a wooden desk sitting near the back, it was very organized and gave the room a feeling of order. A leather chair stood behind it facing them backwards

Once the group was standing several meters from the desk the doors behind them where closed behind them by the guards in the larger room. The people who had opened the doors walked to each side of the desk.

On the left of the group was a very tall and skinny man that was wearing a tucked in suit with no tie. He had unruly jet-black hair that fell down to his shoulders and was covering his face. Kagome also noticed also that there was a katana resting on his belt, contained in an all black sheath.

On the right was a fair looking woman wearing more causal clothing dress pants and a long sleeve shirt, both of them night black. Her brown hair was kept in perfect order smooth strands going down to her shoulder parting back behind her ears. She had very serious look on her face and Kagome thought it looked a lot like one of Kikyo's glares.

"The captain of the Zorah," said a male voice coming from the backwards leather chair it spoke slowly and elegantly. "Arc, it's wonderful that you have made it."

"I think you know what we want." said Arc seriously giving the chair one of his stone-hard glare.

"Yes, the entrance codes to the source, a wonderful gift that we where lucky enough to obtain. It's seems the question though is now of what I want from you."

"I think we can come to a agreement."

A silence "Perhaps." said the voice deep in thought.

More silence, Inuyasha stood there starting to get impatient.

"I wish to speak to the girl only." said the voice in a commanding tone referring to Kagome.

"Hell No!" Inuyasha yelled out enraged taking a step forward, both people on each side of the desk spun their heads and watched Inuyasha carefully.

"Inuyasha" Disk whispered annoyed trying not to get a huge fight started.

"Why do you want to talk to her?" asked Arc demandingly

"Either I talk to her, or you can leave." Said the voice making it clear this was the only way Arc was going to get these codes. Arc growled under his breath.

"One condition, only you and her in here, your…guards have to leave also." Arc said trying to come to an agreement.

"Fine." the voice said after a moment's silence. "Caedes, Atropos, leave me with the girl." He said, his guards looking at the chair; they then turned around and went to go lead the Zorah crew excluding Kagome from the room.

"No way—" Inuyasha started moving in front of Kagome.

"I'll be fine, Inuyasha" Kagome said interrupting him in mid-sentence.

Inuyasha looked at her concerned "Kagome…"

"Don't worry about me." she whispered to Inuyasha her face matching the words.

Inuyasha stared at her unsure what to do but finally said "Be careful" Giving an glare at the leather chair. He then followed the rest of the group out of the room. Caedes and Atrops following them and closing the doors leaving Kagome and the unknown person sitting in the chair alone.

Kagome was still looking at the doors when the voice continued, "You know, I have waited a very long time for this." It said while the chair started turning, it came to its front sitting in it was a man in his early 20's white skinned with a strong chin. He had dark brown hair, which fell down on his forehead and icy blue eyes that tore though Kagome.

He then stood up from his desk and started walking around it. He was wearing a very long trench coat that reached down and was brushing across the floor. His entire outfit was black, and fit nicely on his tall body. As he walked he continued. "All of this worlds suffering, all the pain of the human race, can be finally be put to rest."

Kagome stared at him somewhat nervous, something about this person didn't feel right to Kagome. The man stopped in front of Kagome and said, "Kagome tell me why you would need to have these codes."

Kagome stood there trying to figure something out, she couldn't tell them about the jewel it was suppose to be a secret, but she couldn't seem to come up with a good lie.

"Your going to destroy the jewel. Aren't you?" The man said answering his own question.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Kagome trying to stay cool.

"The Shikon jewel, I'm quite aware that you posses it."

"How do you know that?"

"It's aura" he said mysteriously "I can sense all upon your body…yes, you yourself have been in possession of it for a long time."

Kagome stared at him starting to worry if being alone with this person was such a good idea.

"Tell me Kagome…why would you want to do something like that?" He said very dramatic in his speech.

"Because," Kagome said starting to have trouble with her words. "It's a dangerous thing." Kagome said thinking that would be the best way to put it.

"Dangerous?" said the man acting bewildered. "But don't you understand, _we _can use it!" he said starting to act excited. "We can use it to bring an end to the Matrix! We can finally bring an end to the machines!"

"But, the machines and humans…they're in peace." Kagome said trying to bring some reason to this man.

"Heh, you actually believe lies like that? Kagome if the Matrix still exists the human race can never be free."

"But—"

"Kagome! DON'T be fooled by Zion propaganda! We aren't trying to kill we are trying to save!" he said suddenly getting very emotional. "Kagome, your family…your friends…there's a very good chance that they can be saved." He said desperately

That hit a heavy note with Kagome, she had almost forgotten about her family and friends in her time, she starting to feel horrible recalling how she continued to push them away from being in feudal Japan so often.

"I am trying to save the human race, but I can't do it on my own Kagome." The man said very seriously and powerfully. "I need you to get the Shikon jewel for me, for the sake of humanity. Please…I need your help."

"But Arc,"

" Kagome you must understand Arc is someone you cannot trust, he simply part of the system, all of the crew of the Zorah is."

"I don't know how to get it!" yelled out Kagome trying to make the person reconsider.

"It's ok, all you have to do it to get the codes for the Zorah, and that's no problem. We can take it from there. It may not realize it, but right now your carrying that information. It's very simply and will not hurt you at all."

"I don't care what you think!" Kagome abruptly yelled out "I'm not helping you!"

The man stared at her calmly not saying a word for a few moments "I can understand, though it is quite unfortunate that you've chosen that." He said calmly "However, I need the jewel and I'm going to get one way…or another." He said though thinned lips.

He suddenly grabbed at Kagome's arm and taking a strong grip around her wrist. He then proceeded to drag her over to the wall behind the desk. Kagome struggled but the man's grip was too strong for her to get out of.

"Let Go Of Me!" she yelled out swinging her left leg in a huge kick across the man's face, which made him let go and stagger trying to recover from the unexpected move. Kagome stood there bewildered of what she had just done, she was somewhat athletic but never had she done, or even attempted something like that.

The man slowly turned his face around to look at Kagome his eye twitching with rage. Kagome came back to her senses and tried to do some more martial arts by sending a straight punch at the man's head. The man caught the fist with no effort and then quickly bend Kagome's wrist backwards having her scream out in pain.

"INUYAHA!" She screamed hoping someone would come and rescue her. The man then took his right hand and wrapped it firmly around Kagome's neck in hope to keep her quiet.

Outside the room Inuyasha's ears all of a sudden twitched, he spun toward the double doors "Kagome!" he whispered under his breath. The man grabbing at Kagome's neck-who was trying desperately to call out again but in fear of choking herself to death-then heard "Get The Hell Out Of My Way!" being yelled outside of the room they where in.

"Damn it" he spat out and smashed a glass casing which trigged a very loud alarm being blared throughout the building signaling all the guards. Next to the man part of the wall moved into the corner revealing a doorway shaped hole that lead into a secret hallway. Grabbing on to Kagome's arm they rushed into the dark corridor.

At the same time as the alarm went off Inuyasha has just busted into the office using the Tetsusagia to cut through the double doors. Knocking away the guards protecting the door at the same time. It was then the guards suddenly started firing on Disk, Arc, Stone, and Ruby. They had a feeling this was coming and had all prepared if it happened.

"SHIT!" Stone yelled out taking cover behind a pillar the other three doing the same. Arc blasting a guard who had come over to them in the head, blood and pieces of brain and skull splattering all over the wall behind him.

"I supposed it can't be helped" Disk said quite calmly considering that they where being continually fired at, while pulling out the two Uzi's hidden in his coat.

"It's their own damn fault if they get their heads blow off" Stone said itching to get at them.

"So much for diplomacy" Arc sneered as he and the others turned from the pillars guns at ready.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Inuyasha quickly ran into the office looking around for any sign of Kagome, it was completely empty except for the desk, he then noticed the secret passageway, Realizing the radical leader must have escaped with Kagome down that the path, he sprinting into it carrying the Tetsusagia over his shoulder so it could fit into the small space.

Inuyasha instantly caught sight of the leader down the large hallway who was holding Kagome by her hair, turning around and seeing Inuyasha he threw Kagome across the ground and prepared for the charging Inuyasha readying to slice his right though his middle.

Inuyasha swung at the man several times as fast as he could his sword a blurring motion of metal. The man quickly dodged all the attacks making carrtweels and other acrobatic moves, and jumping to the other side of Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran up to him and swung repeatedly, taking advancements with each swing. The man once again avoided all the attacks, taking a step backwards every step Inuyasha took forward.

After this repeated for a few moments, the man sent a hard kick to Inuyasha's hands effectively disarming his sword being knocked behind him and sliding across the smooth floor out of reach.

Then a large boot was smashed into Inuyasha's face sending him flying into the hallway wall. The man gave no time for Inuyasha to rest and charged right into him sending fists and feet to Inuyasha at insane speeds, Inuyasha barely being able to dodge them.

Then the man connected with a hard fist into Inuyasha stomach, Inuyasha bended over in pain as blood shot out from his mouth. The man looked on with sinister glee on his face. Then sent a huge roundhouse kick, which smacked Inuyasha into the opposite wall from where he had originally gotten smashed.

The man then grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and bended him down forwards as he sent a knee into his abdomen. Inuyasha was surprised and also horrified that this human could be so strong to hurt him like this, slowly his slid down the wall and fell to his knees trying to recover from the devastating attacks he had just received.

Inuyasha looked up into the barrel of a pistol being aimed at him by the man. He had a disturbing smile on his face as he readied to send a bullet into Inuyasha's skull. "That was disappointing." he said as he finger rested on the trigger.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

"Come on! Let me kill at least one of them!" Caedes protested his hand resting on his katana.

"No, Morator's orders" Atropos said forcefully, the two of them where in the hallway that was right of the double doors on the bottom floor. The alarm was still blaring.

"Why would he ever want enemies alive?" he said trying to convince Atropos while acting like a saddened child.

"They are part of the mission, now lets go." she said walking powerfully down the hallway.

"He never lets me have any fun." Caedes said disappointed slowly following Atropos.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Ruby, Disk, Arc, and Stone ran out from their cover and quickly started firing at any guards they could see and then swiftly taking cover again. Ruby however rapidly ran across the room and dashed up horizontally on one of the pillars that was connected to the corner of the balcony making her way up to the floor making a cartwheel from the handrail firing at guards, landing and then taking cover near the hallway door.

Many of the guards took their attention to Ruby. Arc, Disk, and Stone ran out from their cover sidestepping across the floor drawing their fire and taking out more guards.

Then Stone pulled out something from his pocket Arc and Disk couldn't identify he quickly threw into a group of guards at one of the corners of the balcony, then hastily taking cover behind the pillars on the left side of double doors. After about 3 seconds a huge explosion happened from where Stone had thrown the object, guards where thrown everywhere and many of them knocked down from the blast, the Zorah crewmembers crouching down to protect them from the explosion. It also resulted in having that part of the floor that had been where the explosion been to fall down destroying the stone pillars and creating a large gap.

"Damn it!" Arc yelled out furiously "I've told you not to use those things!"

"You mean the grenade?" Stone asked trying to sound oblivious.

"Just forget it." Arc said though his teeth, as the guards continued firing.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

"Hold it!" Kagome yelled out. Morator slowly turned his head over to Kagome he gun unmoving from Inuyasha's forehead. Kagome stood there the pistol, which Disk had, gave her in her hands aiming at Morator. She looked very tense and had trouble keeping it steady.

"Don't make me shoot." she said nervously.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered, staying completely still. He could have jumped up and slashed at Morator but knowing what the object in his hands could do stayed where he was.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Morator said as though it humored him. "I wonder…" he said mostly talking to himself. He slowly turned to face Kagome a sly calm look on his face, keeping his gun aimed at Inuyasha

"Well then go ahead, that is what you want to do right? After all you if you don't I'm going to kill him. Besides according to you I'm supposed to be evil, and so you should kill me, isn't that right?" he said disturbingly as though if he was fine if Kagome shot him. Kagome looked at him in horror but did not move the gun, tears started forming up in her eyes as she debated with herself on what to do.

"Well come on, lets see if you got what if takes" Morator said through his lips grinning evilly.

(manaleak34: OMG!11, Whats gonna happen? Well….your gonna have to wait till next time, come on you knew I was gonna cliff…it makes readers read more. Anyway give your theories of what Kagome might do if you wish…and find out next time! Don't worry it won't take that long to get done. ;) and…of course I always love the reviews.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"Well hurry up and fire it, else I my just accidentally shoot him from being so nervous" Said Morator his gun still at Inuyasha's head his face completely different from his words.

Kagome still held the pistol in her hands aiming at Morator, she was still quaking in panic and uncertainty, unable to keep her arms steady, debating with herself in her mind.

'_I can't kill him, he still is human, I could never get over myself, what are you talking about he's going to kill Inuyasha! It's the only way to save him. No! I—I just can't, you have to!"_

Morator smiled in glee knowing of what inner turmoil she was dealing with, 'the best kind of pain is one that draws no blood' he would often say to himself. He was having a very enjoyable time playing with the girl's emotions; it was only a matter of time before she broke.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arc zoomed up the stairs firing at both sides of him taking out guards as blood continued to spill across the room giving the walls a badly put on coat of paint. Ruby and Disk took out guards who where running in from the hallways providing backup. Stone taking out any stragglers.

Arc meet up with another guard he suddenly realized that the weapons he was caring where out of ammo, instead of reloading or grabbing new ones. He dropped the ones he was carrying and sent a basic left kick to the guard unarming him and then spinning around to send a huge roundhouse kick to his face which shot him over the balcony and to the floor below.

The room was now a mess of what it once was, dead bodies covered the floor along with random body parts ripped from their joints lying in pools of blood. Parts of the balcony had fallen off and there was still the huge gap that had been created by Stone's grenade blast.

None of them had been injured badly although some of them did have some bullets gaze past them very dangerously. They had used most of the weaponry, leaving only Stone and Ruby the only ones that still had any weapons to use.

"Check the hallways." Arc said demandingly, looking around making there where no threats in the room.

"What about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Disk asked as Arc walked down the stairs

Arc came down to the main floor and looked at him for a few moments his face unreadable. For some reason Disk thought Arc looked like he was making a very difficult choice, even though Disk though it was a no-brainer.

"Take care of it." Arc said quickly and then ran down the hallway door to his right. Stone and Ruby also ran off, Stone taking the hallway, which hadn't been blocked off, by the gap on the balcony. And Ruby taking the hallway opposite from Arc's. This left Disk standing under the chandelier trying to comprehend what had just happened. He decided not to dwell on it much and heading into the room guarded by the double doors going through the huge scar in it that Inuyasha had made.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arc ran down the hallway looking for anything that could be useful for him. Since the plan didn't go _exactly _as they had originally planned. Arc had feeling they weren't going to be able to receive the codes. So Arc was taking looks in any and all rooms and doorways he could come across trying to find any computers.

He was still wasn't feeling good about sending Disk out on his own, but according to the oracle Disk was going to have to find out on his own. Knowing Disk for a long time he had no doubt in his mind though that he'll be able to overcome this.

Arc spun around a corner sliding on his shoes from the velocity he was going and shot down another hallway, he continued running till he thought he saw something go past his eye he quickly stopped and went backwards till he came to the entrance to a small office. It was extremely bland and Arc would have ignored it if it hadn't been for what was on one of the desks; an all black computer thousands of green symbols resting on the screen. Arc grinned when he realized what this was; he had found it.

Arc walked up to the keyboard and started typing furiously, at the same time pulling out his cell phone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ram was sitting at his usual place still trying to figure out what had happened to the group, their vitals where still fine, but he had failed in all attempts to track them, he knew they where in the Matrix, but where exactly was a mystery.

Suddenly there was a ringing at his console he pushed a button on the sides of one of the headphones we was wearing. The music that he was listening to turned off and Ram said "Operator?" somewhat confused that he was getting a call from who knows where in the Matrix.

"Ram it's me" said the voice on the other line

"Arc! Where the hell are you?"

"What! Don't you know?" Arc exclaimed surprised.

"Your tracking signal went off when you went into the theater."

"Damn they must have blocked it."

"Wait a minute, if they blocked your signal, why can call me?"

"Well, considering that most of the guards are dead I don't think they are able to keep the block up."

"…. I see" Ram said slowly wondering what had happened.

"Anyway I need you to get a direct connection to the code I'm giving you, I need you to hack it and get the source entrance codes."

"Diplomacy didn't work?" Ram said in an "I told-you-so" tone to his voice

"Just do it" Arc said annoyed.

"You got it" said Ram a widow popping up on one of his three screens an exact copy of what Arc saw on the screen standing in front of him. "Ok, let's see if these radicals are as good at programming as they say they are." Said Ram a smile on his face getting to hack into an entire system from just access to a computer, which controlled the image mapping of the radical headquarters. A good challenge for him, but quite easy either way.

0o00o0oo0o0o00o

"Just wait till I slit your throat, you bastard!" yelled out Inuyasha still looking up at Morator standing there with a gun raised to his head his finger dangerously close to the trigger.

"Hmm…he seems very dangerous, I feel dreadfully unsafe with this person standing here, I hope I don't have to kill him to keep me safe." Morator said while staring eyes unmoving at Kagome a toothy grin on his face. "I think you'll understand when I say we are both very busy people, and this is becoming quite a long wait so it's time to choose…His life…or mine?"

Kagome still stood at her spot tears falling from the eyes hoping for something, anything to get her out of this. She was furious with Morator and deep down she did want to pull that trigger have the bullet go though his head have his blood be splattered all over the room, then run over to Inuyasha and leap into his arms and cry, and cry.

She couldn't stand it; she couldn't stand that was what she wanted _I'm I as bad as him? _She thought to herself. She could never get over the fact that the person's life that had been lost the blood that spilled, was her fault.

"No one really has to die, just help me out Kagome that's all I want, I'll let Inuyasha go unscathed. It's all up to you." He said more calmly and professional then before, but still with a face of menace. "But I have to say, it would very selfish of you to let Inuyasha die like this you know."

"Kagome don't! I know you better than that" yelled out Inuyasha suddenly "your not going to do what some crackpot like him tells you. If there's one thing I learned after everything, is that you can't be pushed around!"

"Inuyasha" whispered Kagome looking at Inuyasha compassionately tears pouring out of her eyes. She was so happy that she had him; he was really the only thing that kept her going. She knew what he had just said was right no way was she going to help Morator.

"Very touching, now let's go shall we?" said Morator who had enough of this, he really hated when people got all lovey-dovey around him especially when he's trying to have some fun.

"NO!" Yelled out Kagome "You can go to hell!" she yelled angrily turning her head to face Morator tears flying from her face.

"I see." said Morator after a few seconds. "Very unfortunate it came to this" he said coolly putting the finger on the trigger preparing to fire.

Kagome watched in shock as Morator prepared to kill Inuyasha she had to do something, but _I have to! No I just can't!_

"BAM" a gun shot, silencing the entire hallway. No one moved, it was as if time stopped almost. _I'm sorry._

0o0o0o00o000o0o

"Arc, I got it, pretty tough I have to say, but nothing I can't handle." Ram said on Arc's cell phone feeling quite good about himself.

"Ok good, I'll get the others, be ready for us." Said Arc happily but knowing they weren't home free yet.

"I'll be waiting" Ram said, and then silence from Arc shutting off their connection. He then made another call he only dialed one number but thanks to the modifications made on it, it called to all of the Zorah crewmembers currently in the Matrix. It was very nifty gadget and Arc used it often.

"Once the connection had been made he simply said into the mouthpiece. "I got it, lets go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome's gun fell out of her hand and onto the floor followed by her falling to her knees and sobbing. There was still steam coming from the gun from being fired but Morator was still standing where he was, who hadn't fired his gun. Kagome had fired, and missed.

"Weakling" Morator spat out turning his attention to Inuyasha who was staring furiously at Morator.

"Time to die" Morator said simply a look of tranquility on his face.

Suddenly Inuyasha saw a foot shot across Morator's face knocking him away from Inuyasha in surprise. No longer being threatened by Morator's gun he quickly stood up and saw Disk standing next to him who had been the one who had attacked Morator. He watched Morator intently and angrily as he regained his senses. Even though both Inuyasha and Disk where ready to attack at any minute, Morator still had a weapon so they stood and waited for what was going to happen.

Kagome was now looking up watching all of this realizing that Disk had saved Inuyasha, she started feeling horrible, she couldn't even save the person she loved. She continued to sit there and look at the hard concrete ground, which was covered with teardrops.

Morator stared at the Disk and Inuyasha both of them in incredible rage. " It is done" he whispered under his breath to himself, then spun around and sprinted down the hallway.

Inuyasha and Disk quickly followed him all of them going around Kagome still on the floor, Morator turned right around a corner and continued toward a steel door at the very end.

Inuyasha and Disk came around the same corner when Morator quickly fired his pistol. Both Disk and Inuyasha hastily took cover behind the corner, the gunshots whizzing by them. After several shots Morator turned and continued to run. Once Inuyasha and Disk noticed it was safe followed behind.

Morator came to the door and opened it quickly and shut it right before Inuyasha got to it. He hurriedly grabbed the handle pulling the door and running inside. He suddenly stopped at the doorway under him was a huge dark pit with no bottom in sight.

He waved his arms trying the keep his balance and not fall in, he almost did if it hadn't been for Disk who grabbed by the back of his kimono and pulled him back into the hallway.

Both of them fell on the floor breathing sighs of relief but swiftly going to inspect the room. There was no sign of Morator of anything else for that matter, all Disk and Inuyasha saw was an endless darkness, it was very haunting and both of them felt at unease, as if their blood has been replaced by ice.

"Damn It!" yelled out Inuyasha smashing his fist into the wall.

"How in the hell…" wondered Disk he had saw a room when Morator had entered but now there was no sign of anything like that. He had a good feeling that he hadn't fallen down this pit and was somewhere else perfectly safe. He slammed the door furiously knowing it wasn't going to do them any good.

Both Disk and Inuyasha stood there irritated with themselves that they had let him escaped. Even though the two of them didn't get along that very well they both silently agreed on one thing; that Morator wasn't done yet.

The two of them noticed Kagome slowly coming around the corner Disk and Inuyasha looked away from her, Kagome didn't need to be told, Morator had gotten away. But she didn't care about that right now, she ran into Inuyasha nearly knocking him down and latching around him crying into his chest.

Inuyasha heard a muffled "I'm sorry" come from Kagome. Inuyasha slowly rested his arms around Kagome also trying to comfort her. "I'm so sorry" Kagome said in-between her weeping.

Disk watched, no emotion on his face, he hadn't seen most of what happened, but he really wasn't interested, from seeing this.

Suddenly Disk's cell phone rang he pulled it out and put it up to his ear. "I got it, lets go." He heard on the other end.

(Manaleak: Hot damn that's some crazy stuff right there, as you can see the story's is really starting to pick up now. Anyway next time….uh….I an't gonna tell ya…just let this all sink in…and yes this is short…cus last one was long….shut up. And of course reviews…please…it feels if I'm only writing for three people sometimes. Tell other peoples to check it out!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

"So that's the plan, we're going to source and getting rid of the jewel once and for all. Now everyone understands what they need to do?" Arc asked the crew of the Zorah who where all sitting at the bridge. It had been about an hour since they had came out of the Matrix from the radical's base. Disk had told about Morator's escape but had kept quiet about what had happened with Kagome. He was sure she didn't want anyone else finding about it.

Disk looked away from Arc for a moment and checked on Kagome, she was standing next to Inuyasha and the farthest away from Arc. She had her head down looking at the floor, Disk being unable to see her face. She hadn't spoke since they had left the headquarters.

She stood there her mind blazing, cursing and hating herself, knowing that if Disk hadn't came then…she didn't want to think about it taking a short glance at Inuyasha who was watching Arc intently. '_He was right' _Kagome thought to herself recalling what Morator had said. 'Weakling' it played back again in her mind, she wanted the images to go away, but it was to no avail.

"Ok good, lets try and get some rest then, dismissed" Arc said who was planning on taking a well needed nap, bringing Kagome back to what was going on to the ship. Most everyone started leaving each of them to take care of their own specific job, leaving only Disk, Kagome, and Inuyasha standing at the bridge.

Each of them stood there wordlessly each with their own thoughts running through their heads. "We should probably have something to eat." Disk said to Inuyasha and Kagome breaking the silence.

Each of them sat down at the steel table a bowl of the same stew they had eaten back at Axthon. They where the only ones inside the kitchen, and they preferred it that way. They ate in silence till Disk spoke softly " Don't worry about Kagome, it's not your fault." Kagome said nothing and kept starring at her bowl spinning her spoon around in the stew aimlessly. "What matters is it that Inuyasha's ok." he said then returning quickly back to his stew.

Kagome looked up at Disk for a second but didn't meet with his eyes, then after a moment she said barely above a whisper. "Disk, can you spar with me?" with Inuyasha and Disk looking at her surprised.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I don't understand why you just can't do it with me." Inuyasha said a slight growl in his voice. This was becoming something he did rarely now, realizing it did sound weird being full human.

"Well, he just knows certain things you…don't" Kagome said slowly trying not to get Inuyasha mad, it didn't work.

"What The Hell Does He Know That I Don't?" Inuyasha yelled out furious that Kagome would even consider that Disk was a better fighter than him.

The two of them where near by one of the walls on the bridge Inuyasha had pulled Kagome over here trying to convince her to rethink what she was planning.

"Nothing, but I need someone that is willing to be able to fight me." Kagome said trying to stay calm. Inuyasha was about to protest but he knew that she was right; he would never attempt to attack Kagome even if it was just sparing.

"You want to get hurt?" he asked, irritated, confused and concerned, all at the same time.

"If that's what it takes, then yes."

"For what?"

"It's just something I need to do" Kagome said under her breath.

"You ready?" Disk asked from the first chair from Ram who was getting the program ready.

"I'll be right there." Kagome yelled out. She turned to look at Inuyasha. He had his body turned from Kagome arms crossed over his chest. "Do whatever you what I don't care" he said.

"Thanks" Kagome said kindly smiling. She leaned toward him and have him a small kiss on his check and then hurried over to the chair next to Disk. Inuyasha stood there for a moment slightly blushing, but then proceeded over to stand next to Ram.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome found herself looking out at a giant city street, it was completely empty and no sign of life. Two large gray buildings where on either side of her, they stretched up above her head all the way to the sky, their height untellable.

She looked down the endless street as it stretched on with a duplicate of the block she was standing at, at every space giving Kagome very strange feeling knowing that no matter how far she walked she would still be in the same place. It was daytime and the sun blasted down without barriers lighting up everything with the exact same amount of light on every part of the street.

She notice instead of wearing the school uniform skirt she had all the other times she was wearing a pair a loose fitting dark purple pants. She recalled thinking about wanting to have something different on when jacking in. Considering the high roundhouse kick she had done before he didn't want Disk seeing anything he didn't need to see. Otherwise she looked just as she has always been her black hair flowing over her shoulders and uniform shirt on.

"Pretty cool, hun?" Disk said from behind Kagome who had seen her looking out at the city in amazement. He had his regular Matrix outfit although Kagome noticed he had no sunglasses on.

"More weird than anything else." Kagome said, being honest.

"Heh, yea. Maybe it's just me." Disk said chuckling to himself. "So, there something you want to do specifically?"

"Yea, how do you all that crazy stuff you guys do?" Kagome asked excited.

"What do you mean?" Disk asked unsure.

"You know all that flipping and running across walls." Kagome said thinking back to Arc's performance back during the weapon practice.

"Oh that!" Disk feeling stupid that he didn't know what she was talking about at first. "Well, that's a little complicated, how bout we start with something simple. Go ahead and try and hit me."

"What!" Kagome cried out looking at Disk like he was crazy.

"Come on go ahead and hit me." Disk said motioning with his hand to his left check showing her where she should aim at.

"But I don't want to hurt you!" Kagome said hoping Disk would reconsider.

"Don't worry, you wont." He said calmly and acting well in control.

"Alright then." Kagome sighed uncertain. She then started running at Disk who stood there waiting for Kagome. She brought up her fist and fired it where Disk had specified, trying not to swing _too_ hard.

Disked move quickly out of the way with ease Kagome standing in front of air, Disk having moved to her left side. "Come on" he said acting like a parent to a rebellious child. Kagome took another swing at Disk going faster but still making sure not to hurt him.

Again Disk moved away, Kagome kept trying to follow him increasingly getting more and more frustrated, but Disk was much too fast and nimble for her and left her only coming very close to hitting him. She couldn't take it anymore, Kagome never enjoyed people showing how weak she truly was. She spun around extremely fast bringing her fist along with her.

Once again it was dodged and Disk left his right foot where Kagome causing her to trip and fall to ground. It didn't hurt that very much but she was more annoyed that Disk did that to her. She sat up and looked up at Disk very angry, if it was Inuyasha standing in front of her she wouldn't hesitate in yelling out sit.

"You're holding back." Disk said bending down to look Kagome in the eye. "Why?"

Kagome looked down at the ground aggravated with Disk, Disk looking at Kagome unworriedly. "Because," Kagome started quietly "I…almost never had to do anything, every time there was a battle I just hide behind Inuyasha…like a little girl, knowing that I would be protected. And every time, he did." She said a small smile on her face, Disk his face unreadable.

"But I knew that he wouldn't always be there, I knew I couldn't always hide behind him. That he would need my help. I didn't want to believe it, I wanted to believe that no matter what happened everything would turn out ok, just how I wanted it to be."

'But I knew…that wasn't true, and it was proven to me I can't let that happen again. I don't want to hide anymore." She said looking intently at Disk.

"Well, lets start by hitting me." Disk said a grin on his face giving his hand out to Kagome. She grabbed it and was pulled up to her feet.

"Thanks" Kagome whispered.

"Well then." Said Disk walking backwards to stand several feet from Kagome "Lets see what you got." He said confident in position getting ready to fight.

"You got it." Kagome said, also getting in position, trying to act like Inuyasha much to the humor of herself. Getting set she started sprinted toward Disk, getting ready to attack.

Disk was taken by surprise from the sudden charge from Kagome and was barely able to block the spinning roundhouse kick, which came from his left side, causing him to back up. With Kagome landing on her feet perfectly a sly smile on her face. She wasted little time and began another assault on Disk managed but with some difficulty to block all of her punches and kicks. And her unorthodox and arbitrary style didn't make it any easier.

"Holy crap." Remarked Inuyasha watching on with Ram, he had never seen Kagome do anything she was doing now and had never done it himself.

"She's a quick learner." said Ram offhand.

Kagome's offence continued until Disk grabbed a hold of one of Kagome's arms which where outstretched and flung her into one of the large building resting on the sides of the streets.

Kagome hadn't expected this to happened but quickly grabbed on the arm which Disk hand on her and spun around instead having Disk being shot toward the wall. Disk lost his grip and found himself heading very quickly into a brick wall. Instead of slowing down though, he sped up and started running up the wall vertically. Jumping off a few meters up, and flipping though the air landing back in the middle of the street facing Kagome who had a huge smile on her face.

She wasn't even really thinking about what she was doing in a way she just went with the flow going by instinct and feeling remembering how she had kicked Morator across the face. She was quite amazed of her own ability and feeling much better be able to blow off some steam.

Disk making a charge took Kagome out of what she was thinking and back to what was going on currently. Disk sent a hard kick to Kagome's head, which could have possibly taken it off. She quickly ducked and moved to her right facing down the endless street.

She realized that Disk was getting serious after seeing her on that last attack. He made another advance his attacks blocked or dodged, and Kagome countering them which where also blocked or dodged.

The two of them moves back and forth exchanging attacks, neither one of them getting the upper hand. Each of them could notice a smile on the others face, and then both jumped back facing each other, breathing hard from their nose.

Disk suddenly had an idea and gave a devious grin on his face leaving Kagome unsure of what was going on. Quickly Disk ran off not in the direction of Kagome but diagonally toward the building on his right side. Soon it looked like he was right about to run into the wall but unexpectedly he started running _across _the wall while also moving upward, Kagome noticing his face slightly sweating to keep up the velocity so not to fall.

After running across the wall for a few seconds he jumped off and came up to over 50 feet in the air, and started coming down toward Kagome. Kagome stood there amazed for what seemed like an hour till she noticed that Disk was planning to land right on top of her.

She quickly rolled backwards out of the way Disk landing in the exact same spot where she had been standing. A few cracks appeared in the ground and he knelt there one of his hands resting on the ground.

Kagome not seeing him move thought that he broken some of his bones and was about to help until Disk slowly came up and stood proudly, looking completely unharmed.

Kagome knew he was just trying to show off, but still she was quite impressed. Instead of giving him a show of amazement decided to give him a nice kick toward the chest.

It made perfect contact; Disk not expecting her to attack was knocked back but not hurt very much. He looked up at Kagome giggling softly, which really got Disk annoyed.

Disk quickly ran up toward Kagome and sent a flurry of punches, Kagome able to dodge of block most of them except one which hit across Kagome's chest mainly contacting one of her breast, causing Kagome to blush heavily.

Disk, having fought mostly with male opponents didn't actually mean to do that to Kagome and even if he did he didn't think it was a big deal, that's what happens when you fight. However Kagome was unaware of this and so gave a hard slap across Disk's face after Disk's attack causing both of them to fall to the ground.

Both of them stared at each other for a couple of moments, neither a hundred percent sure of what happened. Disks then started chuckling to himself a smile on his face, knowing he got what he deserved. Kagome smiled as she watched, she was glad there was someone on the Zorah she could truly trust.

Then out of nowhere came Ram's voice Kagome couldn't specify where it was coming from and was almost if some sort of god was talking to her. "Guys we got a problem" anger and despair in his voice.

"What it is?" Disk asked confused

"The jewel...It's gone"

(Manaleak: OH NOES! What happened? Find out next time damm it…I gota keep my readers still interested. As usual reviews are very much welcomed, if ou hate this fic and think I should die TELL ME! And why is no one reading this at mediaminer…)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"Shit! I knew it, I knew it. I just knew something was messed up with that network!" Yelled out Ram furiously having just discovered recently that the Jewel had somehow removed from the Zorah's system.

"There's no sign of a hacking?" asked Arc looking over Ram.

"Not the usual kind anyway, when I made the direct connection to the radical network, there was a program which hacked into our system same time we where hacking into theirs. It was a setup."

"So the radicals have the jewel now?"

"Looks like it."

Arc sighed exasperated. This whole thing was starting to become a very big pain in the ass.

As soon as Disk and Kagome knew what had happened they had plugged out finding most of the crew including Arc watching Ram who was still extremely mad with himself for not realizing what was going on when in the network.

"Well, we have to get it back!" Yelled out Kagome remembering back to her little discussion with Morator back in the office. "There's no telling what he may do with it."

"Hook us up right now so we can find it!" yelled out Inuyasha coming up to Ram using his usual intimidation tactic. It didn't work that well and Ram only gave Inuyasha an annoyed look.

"How are we supposed to find it?" asked Disk the only real calm person in the situation.

"Kagome you can sense it, right?" Arc asked.

"Yes" Kagome said.

"I got a better idea." said Ram starting again at his keyboard.

"Wait a minute," Arc said realizing what Ram was doing. "You put a tracking program on it!"

"I put them on everything, never assume everything will go for you perfectly" Ram said a grin on his face stating his number one rule of hacking. "This is interesting," Ram said, a bright green street map appearing on the middle screen. "It's moving." he said pointing to a small blinking green arrow.

"Where to?" Disk asked.

"Not sure."

"This is actually pretty good for us." Arc said a small smirk on his face. "What's north of where they are right now?" He said while pushing one of the buttons on the keyboard moving the map upwards. It showed a large bright red square, which represented a building. Because of its color it stood out easily.

"That's the building where the source entrance is." Ram said.

"And we still have the source codes right?" asked Arc.

"Yea, we do." said Ram looking at the left screen which was showing a window of the files on the system.

"Alright, here's the plan." Arc said getting everyone's attention with a mischievous smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

"The target's in sight" said Flame looking through his binoculars at the dark black car, which was carrying four people. They seemed calm and weren't expecting anything; in fact it looked like one of them was asleep in the back.

"Good, proceed with the operation." said Arc's voice on the other side of Flame's cell phone.

"You heard him." Flame said to Stone standing next to him. The two of them where currently on the roof of one of the taller buildings of the area looking down into the streets looking for the car, which Ram had described thanks to a coding hack.

Flame was watching the car as it stopped at the intersection, he heard Stone opening some steel boxes and him grunting as it sounded like him picking up something very heavy.

Flame didn't think that he would have any of this kind of trouble with a sniper rifle. He slowly looked over to him and saw that he didn't have a rifle, but a rocket launcher resting on his shoulder. At first he thought he was seeing things and only watched dumbly, his jaw unlatched from the rest of his skull.

Then a huge explosion as a rocket shot out in a blast of light and smoke going to its intended target. It reached it within seconds causing a huge explosion blasting pieces of the car every which way crashing into windows and making dents in surrounding cars. Smoke billowed out of the rubble and fire as it rose up into the sky as high as where Flame and Stone where.

Stone was standing triumphed the launcher at his side, watching the carnage unfold with a peaceful look on his face. While Flame sat where he was trying to comprehend what had just happened. The street had looked quite empty and no one seemed hurt, at least those outside of the car.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Bellowed out Flame, looking at Stone veins on his neck popping from how furious he was.

"Stopping Them." said Stone calmly as if this was an everyday thing.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BLOW THEM UP!"

"Well I wanted to make sure that they did." Stone said.

Flame could only watch Stone absolutely bewildered and fall on his back moaning in dreadfulness.

"His ass is so screwed" Arc said very slowly through his teeth, trying his very best not to go on an angry rampage.

"Should…we…" Kagome started, wondering if this would change the plan in anyway.

"Just…Go…Now" Arc said, Kagome, Disk, and Inuyasha taking little time to leave the car. As the walked away they could hear nearly every curse word imaginable coming from the car, Ruby rolling her eyes and sighing in the passenger seat.

Disk, Kagome, and Inuyasha quickly ran over to what was left of the car passing over some random rubble and what looked like a human arm, which Kagome hoped wasn't.

The group had been waiting in the car in a nearby alley. Preparing to steal the jewel once Stone had taken out the driver of the car. Obviously the way it was going wasn't how it was planned but it still worked.

Kagome was wearing the same outfit she had on when training with Disk, except now her top matched her bottoms removing all hints of her looking to go to high school. Inuyasha was very confused about where she had gotten them, she had tried to explain it, but he only ended up looking at her absolutely confused. Disk and Inuyasha meanwhile, where wearing their usual outfits.

"Where is it Kagome?" Demanded Inuyasha quickly once they had reached the rubble. Kagome instantly noticed it, since it was the full jewel the aura of it was overwhelming and had felt it long before the car had come near.

"There" she said pointing to where had once been the back seat of the car, following the invisible arrow in her mind pointing right directly at it, as it glowed in the shadow of the flames.

Inuyasha dove his hand into where Kagome had pointed taking little precautions knowing what little the flames could do to his half-demon skin. He ripped out his arm in a few seconds with the small glowing orb resting in his closed hand. "Got it." he said, smirking while handing it to Kagome.

It had been a long time since Kagome had the jewel and she almost wanted to throw it on the ground in anger of all that it caused to her and Inuyasha. It seemed almost odd, that so much pain, suffering, death, and betrayal could be caused by this small tiny object in her hand.

She remembered back when she was still adventuring in feudal Japan, often she would become angry of what the jewel forced her to do, trying to understand why it was her who had to risk her life trying to find the shards of the jewel, why had it been her and not been someone like Kikyo.

But every time she came to the conclusion that if she was chosen for this then she must be able to do it. And she did for years fighting demon after demon, seeing things that no girl of her age should ever have to see. But she had come through in the end and the jewel in her hand was proof of that.

Now once again she had a job to do, she knew that she couldn't give up now, if there was one thing she believed is that whatever happened to her because of the jewel happened for a reason. She was the protector of the jewel as passed down by Kikyo and Midiroku. She knew what she had to do.

"Lets go" she said her voice of one most experienced. Heading back to the car Inuyasha and Disk following. They all hurried into the back seat, Arc had thankfully been able to calm down and was now in a serious mood.

"You got it?" he asked as the three of them got in.

"Right here." Kagome said holding up the jewel for Arc to see. He looked at it only for a moment making sure it was the real thing.

"Good, hang on." Arc said simply turning back to look through the front window. He slammed on the gas and the car shot of the alley making a left turn throwing back all the riders from the suddenness and speed of the turn.

The car turned left again at the following intersection going through a red light the other cars honking angrily having to stop. They continued straight down the road going well over the speed limit knowing that they couldn't waste anytime getting the jewel to the source. It was a matter of time before police and more importantly, agents overran the area.

Above the car standing on the edge of the rooftop looking down into the street where Arc's car had just passed was Caedes his long black hairs flowing playfully in the wind as he rested his hand on the helm of his sword.

He pulled out an opened cell phone from his suit pocket and put it slowly up next to his head. "They are heading to the location." He said softly into the mouthpiece.

"Take care of them." Said the voice on the other line. It seemed calm and almost bored.

Caedes smiled gleefully, knowing what he meant. Caedes had to admit his sword hadn't been drenched in blood in quite a long time, nearly three days by his count. "This should be most pleasant." He said to himself while chuckling evilly under his breath.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0oo0o

"Police are unsure of what caused the explosion, but they believe it may be some sort of terrorist attack. We'll give you updates as they come." Spoke the news-anchor on the small T.V under the edge of the desk where the secretary of the building was watching. Behind the reporter was a picture of the car that had been blown up by Stone. The fire was being put out by firemen and there where many flashing red and blue lights across the area from the police cars and fire trucks in the area.

Normally she would not be allowed to be watching TV at the moment, especially since the monitor was used for security, but considering that the car explosion had only happened a few blocks from the building she was sure that her boss would understand.

She then noticed the front doors spinning bringing in people, quickly she shut off the T.V. She was expected to act professional giving the building the feel that it was well kept of and proficient.

The group entered and she couldn't help but be surprised by them. The first was a tall man who had a suit like outfit on but it seemed almost more like a trench coat. He had a cold glare on his face looking through black sunglasses.

Behind him was a much younger man but like the first was wearing sunglasses, although they where of a different design. He was wearing a true black trench coat as it fell down to his lower legs flowing around as his legs moved.

Behind him was a girl who looked a little under 17. She didn't have any sunglasses and was looking around the entranceway appearing nervous. Her long black hair was flowing around with her as she glanced from side to side.

The next one was probably the strangest of the group, he looked about as old as the first boy. He had long silver hair, which reached down all the way to his lower back. On top of his head he was wearing a label-less red hat. She was unable to identify what outfit he wearing but she assumed it was foreign; it was bright red and matched the hat quite nicely. He looked around very menacing and had his arms crossed over his chest.

The last of the group was a young woman; she was quite beautiful and made the receptionist feel slightly jealous. Especially since she was wearing a pearl white dress outfit. Like the first two she was wearing sunglasses.

The group walked down the entryway toward the desk where the receptionist was behind. She was quite unsure of the group and they looked quite odd to her especially of their outfits. But she had always been told to act politely to others no matter how they where. So she stood as proper as she could, waiting for them to head to the desk.

To her surprise they instead started heading to the elevators to her right. "Um, sir" she said getting Arc's attention. "You need to sign in first before you can enter please."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Arc said acting as professional as possible. "We are here to go to the twenty-seventh floor, it's the Richardson metal corporation." He said recalling what the oracle had told him about where the entrance to the source was.

"I'm sorry sir," the receptionist said typing on the computer that was next to the TV she had been watching. "But it seems that there's no mention of anyone having an appointment there today, in fact I think they're out of the office."

"I see, but we have a very important package we need to give to them." Said Arc trying to come up with some to get them in.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't let you in unless you have an appointment. And the elevators are locked, just to let you know."

Arc stared at her for a long time but pulled out the cell phone from his pocket. Flipping it open he spoke into the speaker. "Ram, could you get the elevators open for us?"

The receptionist only watched confused till she noticed the computer under her was opening the program for the elevator doors all by themselves. Within seconds the elevator doors to the left of the group slowly opened.

"Hold on, wait a minute!" she demanding trying to stop them, the group ignored her and started heading into the elevator, which was quite large.

The receptionist quickly tried to close the doors but no matter what she did the program would not work. "Thank you" she heard Arc said nicely as the doors closed in front of him.

She could only stare horrified as she saw the numbers of above the doors start flashing from one as it rose up and soon came to the teens. She quickly picked up the black telephone that sat in front of her, nearly dropping it. "Security?" she asked out of breath.

The group stood in silence as the elevator moved up to the floor they where going to. "Once we get up there" started Arc talking while staring at the elevator doors. "We're going to be on our own." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other uneasy but said nothing.

"We've gotten this far, and none of you have given up yet…so," he turned around looking at the others a soft smile on his face "I don't expect you to now."

Then all of a sudden the elevator stopped the group shaken from the abrupt stop. Then the lights shut off making the elevator very dark from no outside light coming into it. "Get to the sides." Arc said quickly and strongly.

The security guard raised his gun at the elevator doors preparing for them to open. He looked over to his partner at his left, gun also raised he looked uneasy having to hold up the gun.

He couldn't blame him, normally the guns where only for a last resort, but unfortunately it was ordered by some higher ups, a friend of his told them they had looked like some secret service guys.

The bell dinged and the doors opened to reveal that the elevator was empty much to his surprise. He looked over to his partner; he looked just as confused as he did. They put their guns down and started walking toward the elevator.

When they came to the entrance they where suddenly pulled in by Arc taking the one on the right and Ruby taking the one on the left. They had been hiding behind the edge of the elevator that was not seen from the main doors.

Arc gripped at his guard's neck, pushing on just the right pipe, knocking him out as he slithered to the ground in a heap. Ruby sending a hand chop to the neck, which also knocked him out.

Leaving the unconscious bodies in the elevator the group came out of the elevator heading down the hallway which wasn't that very long and ended with a basic white door.

Arc turned the handle and they walked in. The room was very large and looked to be some kind of presentation or conference room. The floor was dark wooden with a wax finish. There where three other entryways on their right, left and in front of them. The room was otherwise very bare and only had some folding chairs and tables resting on the walls.

They continued on their way but suddenly stopped in the middle. All of them could hear the sounds of footsteps and some yelling although they couldn't identify what they where yelling.

"Crap." Spat out Arc knowing what those sounds meant. "Head up to the entrance" he said flipping out and handing Disk a small USB drive. "We'll take care of these guys." He said pulling out a pistol in each hand, Ruby doing the same.

Disk pocketed the drive and started running toward the north entrance where there was no sign of footsteps or yelling.

"Go with him" Arc whispered to Inuyasha and Kagome once Disk was out of range, seeing them unsure of what to do. Inuyasha quickly complied, but Kagome stood there for a few moments. She was unsure why Arc would let the three of them go on their own, but she decided not to dwell on it much and followed Inuyasha who was just heading into the doorway.

"I sure hope your right about them." Ruby said quietly standing back to back to Arc.

"Of course, I believe in them, same as you" he said looking at her from behind a grin on his face.

"Of course." Ruby repeated raising her guns to point at the door readying to fire.

"You ready?" asked Arc nervousness starting to appear in his voice, facing the opposite door of Ruby's guns also set.

"As always"

0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Disk pushed the up button to the elevator hoping this one was still working. Thankfully it was working as shown by the numbers moving down to floor 23, the one they where on.

"Will they be ok?" Kagome asked insecurely looking back to the door that they had entered.

"Don't worry they'll be ok." Looking back at the two. Kagome was looking down at the ground an uneasy look on her face. Inuyasha looked around his expression barely changing from when they had first entered.

Disk heard the ding of the opening elevator doors he turned to look at them and found himself staring at an agent. He shot out his hands at lighting light fast speed and wrapped it around his neck, trying to choke him. Disk hands desperately gripped at the agent's hand as he raised Disk up, from there he could get a good look at the agent's face and realized it was one of the agents back from when he had helped Kagome, a hit of a sinister grin on his face.

Two gunshots fired forcing the agent to drop Disk in order to dodge them in a blur. Disk falling to the ground quickly stood up and got behind Kagome who was holding out a pistol.

Disk felt around with his hands behind him and found a door handle he twisted it open and walked inside, Kagome taking little time to follow, Inuyasha at first looked like he was going to stay at first but seeing Kagome going toward the door, followed also.

Once Inuyasha had past Kagome she started firing at the agent who was heading to the doorway. She had perfect aim as she fired several shots to the agent's head. But much to her surprise and horror the agents moved inhumanly fast looking like there where several agent's moving around in the blur dodging the bullets.

While he was doing this though, Disk slammed the door and started running up the steel stairs that was inside the very tall room, which vision looking up was stopped by steps above them.

Kagome and Inuyasha took one last look at the door and started following Disk. Disk made it up the flight of stairs that had a small straightway and turned into another stair flight.

He was about to head up the next flight but stopped and moved back pushing Inuyasha and Kagome against the wall on the right on the top of the first flight. Several gunshots blasted against the wall behind where Disk had been standing.

Standing at the top of the flight was another agent none of them had seen before he had the usual outfit on and short blonde hair. He was holding up a pistol and still aiming at the wall. Once he noticed where the three where he slowly started walking down the stairs, gun at his side.

"I'm getting really sick of this!" yelled out Inuyasha as he pulled out his Tetsusiga and jumped onto and off of the wall which the agent had shot at, getting a high velocity as he shot up to the agent swinging his sword downwards.

The agents quickly moved back the sword smashing across the stairs. He raised his gun at Inuyasha's head but was disarmed from a quick undercut swing from the sword hitting his hand from him moving back

Knowing he didn't have to hold back Inuyasha sent a huge swing downwards at the agent. It was much too fast and backing up was very difficult from being on stairs and so was hit by the attack and shot back into the wall up by the walkway above them crashing into the wall.

"Lets Go!" Inuyasha yelled out to Kagome and Disk who where standing on the walkway. He started up the next stairway Kagome and Disk running as fast as they could trying to catch up to him.

The agent who had came out of the elevator made his way up to stand next to the agent who had been attack dusting off his suit from smashing into the wall. It had been at least a minute since Inuyasha, Kagome, and Disk had been there.

The two agents looked at each other faces void of emotion. "It seems we have ourselves a problem." The first agent said in his monotone voice.

"Yes it would, but nothing to worry about, it will be taken care of." The second replied right after the first.

Simultaneously then put their hand to the earpiece having sensed something.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The doors blasted open being kicked in by the SWAT team as soon as they did Arc and Ruby unloaded taking out several soldiers on either side. They hurriedly strafed to their rights, Arc and Ruby going in the own direction, dropping the ammo less weapons.

Two small metal cans fell into the large room one from each entrance. In seconds smoke started flowing from the canisters. Quickly at least ten heavily armored SWAT members running into the room from each side.

Each of them had a metal helmet that had a visor. Most of them where carrying M-16 that had flashlights set on top of them, but two of them had shotguns. The team spread around the room checking every nook and cranny using their flashlights to look though the smoke.

They searched around the room for a least a minute but "Sir! There's no sign of them!" yelled out one of the SWAT members his voice muffled from the vinyl mask he was wearing.

"Do you think they—" another one started but was suddenly silenced by a bullet shooting though his head sending blood splattering across the floor under him as he fell to the ground dead.

Three others where dealt the same fate as the rest of the team quickly tried to find the source of the attacks while trying to find cover.

"They're on top!" yelled one of them seeing Arc standing on the rafter that were at the very end of the room. He quickly started firing at him crouching down so to stabilize himself from the recoil of the weapon.

Arc seeing the member preparing to fire promptly stood up and moved across the rafter dodging the member's attacks while firing back at him. In little time he fell over on the ground blood spurting from his mouth. Then Arc jumped down to the floor taking out another SWAT member. Then quickly taking cover against a wall as he replaced the weapons he had.

Other members had fired at the opposite side of the room from where Arc had been, hoping to hit Ruby. While firing three more of them fell down blood shooting out of their necks from Ruby who had already jumped down and was now firing from the floor while squatting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Disk flew open the door and ran into the hallway looking for the right door, it didn't take long the door was right in front of them down the hallway. On either side of the hallway where random offices protected by glass windows, all of them where empty except one at the end on the right who was sitting at his desk watching surprised as Inuyasha, Disk, and Kagome started walking down the hallway

Kagome was looking toward him till an office door blocked her view of him. Once she could see him again it was instead now the agent she had saw when she had realized the well wasn't working.

He came out of the office and started attacking Disk who blocked or dodged most of the attacks. He had been taken surprise by the appearance and had a little difficulty at first. Inuyasha was about to help Disk till he heard the door open behind and the odd smell that the agents carried.

He turned around to see both the agent that he had attacked earlier and the one that had come out of the elevator enter the hallway. He decided to take these two and so charged them pulling out his Tetsusgia.

He made a quick vertical swing, which slashed though the office glass from the amount of distance it covered. The agents who moved back easily dodged it. Then one of them made moved toward Inuyasha sending a high kick to his face. Inuyasha ducked under the attack, but was now flanked by the agent moving behind him after the attack had been unsuccessful

Disk was doing much worse he was barley able to block the attacks. He made a kick to the agent's head but was caught by the agent. He held on to it and threw Disk to his right side having him crash though the window into the office.

The agent then turned his attention to Kagome. She ripped out her pistol and pulled the trigger. Instead of a gunshot there was only a click, Kagome could only stare terrified just now realizing that she had forgotten to reload.

The agent grabbed Kagome by her arm and slammed her across the door, which was the entrance to the source. She dropped her gun from the force of the door crashing against her back. She looked up only to stare into the pistol of the agent, who had the same grin we he first caught her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled out frantically trying to reach her but being stopped by the two agents he was fighting. Disk stood up and saw the scene horrified; he sprinted from his point toward the agent.

Kagome closed her eyes waiting for her to have a bullet being lodged into her head. Not having come, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Disk attacking the agent his punches, Kagome barely able to see them from how fast they where going.

Disk fired a kick upward and hit across his chin sending him flying into the office where he had first came from, crashing though the window and falling over the desk the computer crashing on the floor along with him.

Disk was actually amazed of himself of what he had just did, he stood there for what to him felt like an hour trying to understand how he had just done that till he heard Inuyasha yelling out "Kagome, you ok!"

"Yes" Kagome said out of breath leaning against the door. She was really starting to get sick of how many times she had to be saved by someone else.

Disk looked from Inuyasha who was still fighting with the agents, neither of them getting a particular advantage. And then to the agent which he had attack who was just starting to stir.

Disk handed the USB drive and his cell phone to a surprised Kagome "Call up Ram and get him to enter the code." He yelled out to Kagome making sure she could hear him over the sounds of the battle and Inuyasha's cursing.

"R-right" Kagome said hoping she would remember all of that. She opened the cell phone and was about to try and find Ram's number on the address book, but to her surprise it started dialing the moment she opened it.

Seeing Kagome on the cell phone Disk made his way to the agent who looked furious having been attacked the way he did. Disk started attacking again hoping for the same thing that had happened last time. He only attacked normally this time adding more confusion on what had happened. The two of them exchanged blows moving across the rumble of what was once an office.

"Operator?" said Ram on the other side of the cell phone.

"Um, Disk wanted you to enter the code?" said Kagome unsure of what to say.

"No problem." He said typing away at his keyboard hacking into the coding of the door. It took little time for him to enter the code; once he did he spoke into his headset. "All right plug the drive into the bottom of the lock."

Kagome looked at the door handle under it like Ram had said was a large rectangle lock that had a keypad on top of it. Looking under it she saw a USB port quickly she pulled out the drive and plugged it in.

She tried the handle and it worked as it opened into a completely black void. As she slowly stepped into it making sure there was a solid floor. Everyone turned to look at the open door.

Disk took this advantage and sent a kick to the agent's chest knocking him down. Once he did he speedily came inside the room standing next to Kagome who was holding on the inside handle.

"Inuyasha!" yelled out Kagome letting him know they had it opened. He turned his head to look at them but was then knocked off to the side by one of the agents. He crashed into an office also, glass falling to the ground.

The two agents pulled out guns and aimed at Disk and Kagome. Disk not wanting to get blasted now yelled out "No time!" and slammed the door in a flash. The guns fired several times but only ricocheted off the steel door.

They put their guns down to their sides knowing that it was no use. The agent who Disk had fought stood up and looked over to the others. Then all of them turned to look at the same place.

Inuyasha slowly stood up Tetsusiga still in hands. There was blood starting to flow from his lips and his outfits had a few tears in it. He shook his head getting his hair out of his eyes. He knew that Kagome would be ok with Disk, he had better things to take care of right now. "Well come on then." He said arrogantly a smirk on his face facing the three agents.

0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Kagome could only see darkness till an image in front of her appeared; it was the green Matrix code as it flowed down into nothingness. Then it changed, this time a picture of the earth, it quickly changed to random video of places on the earth, and many she had seen before, more she didn't.

Then more images appeared all around her creating an entire circle around Kagome of old fashioned TV monitors all playing the same thing. Then they stopped on a picture of her and Disk standing next to each other. She could see herself looking around overwhelmed. She looked to her side and saw Disk standing next to her also looking around though his sunglasses.

The room was not very large and was very dome like the floor was bright white as was the ceiling. The room was very well lighted although Kagome wasn't sure how it was lightened. On each side of her was a tall white door with a metal handle cutting off the circle of monitors.

Sitting in front of her and Disk was a vinyl black chair. It spun around and reveled an old man sitting in it. He had combed back white hair and beard. He wore a bright grey suit with a black tie that was enunciated by sitting in the black chair.

Kagome could only stare confused at the man, she took up enough courage and asked, "Who are you?" softly.

"I…am the architect." The man said calmly and eloquently.

(manaleak: That's right, it's the Architect, come on now I had to put him in…anyway hoped you enjoyed this one as it is the longest chapter yet coming in at about 5,750 words. Anyway check it next time as we see what the Architect has up his sleeve, what Arc and Ruby are up to, and if Inu can take on the three agents. Believe me…it's gonna be awesome.)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

The receptionist watched uneasily at the front door, it had been at least ten minutes since the odd group had came in and gone into the elevator, she had heard some rumors that some government issued soldiers were to take them out. Even though they where most likely criminals, she hoped that they wouldn't be hurt.

There where two security guards standing aimlessly in the entryway. They were there to prevent any people from entering, however the receptionist didn't expect anyone to be coming anytime soon till she noticed the front door spinning.

She had an odd felling as the man slowly strolled into the building, something just didn't feel right about him. He had long black hair that covered most of his face and went down to just bellow his shoulders. His suit he was wearing was quite stylish especially compared to the condition of his hair, which looked more like a mess of black animal fur than anything else.

"Excuse me sir, this area is off limits at this time." Said one of the guards walking up to the man while holding out his hand to stop him.

Caedes paused and smiled, suddenly in a flash blood shot out of the guard's neck causing him to fall to the ground dead. The receptionist noticed a blood stained katana resting in his hands. She could clearly see a gleeful grin on his face, horrifying her more as she watched trembling her hands up by her mouth, trying not to scream.

"Hold It!" Yelled out the other guard pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Caedes. Caedes turned his head very slowly his eyes brimming with madness and charged the man his sword pointed out in front of him.

Caedes was much too fast for the man and found himself with a sword stabbed into his right lung before he could get his finger on the trigger. Blood shot out of his mouth as he coughed trying desperately to get oxygen but only ended up with a blurring image of Caedes holding the sword in looking down at the floor.

Caedes got up from his position and ripped out the sword blood splattering over the floor as he fell, now also dead. Caedes stood up and admired in his work, watching the blood slowly drip from the tip of his sword.

He heard a small fearful whimper and turned to look at the receptionist who was quaking with fear tears forming in her eyes knowing what this person could do to her. "Excuse me." He asked calmly and snake-like, "would you know what floor the intruders are on?"

"F-f-f-floor twenty t-t-three" she stuttered quickly not wanting that sword to be jabbed into her neck.

Caedes chuckled under his breath, he enjoyed others people's fear, he could see the true nature of humans as he watched them beg for mercy as he held up his sword at their neck.

"Thank you, very much." He said politely as he bowed moving his arm across his chest as he did. He returned to a standing position and walked over to the elevator Arc and the others had taken earlier.

The receptionist breathed heavily as she opened up the elevator for him, expecting that he wouldn't enjoy having his path blocked. She had some difficulty working the computer from her hands shaking so violently, but thanks to Caedes slow moving she was able to open is just as he started to come to the door

Caedes walked inside and stood there for a moment and said "By the way" his back facing the receptionist. He flipped out a pistol out of his pocket turned sideways and fired. He watched peacefully the woman fell over a gaping hole in her head. Caedes chuckled and put his gun away as hit the button for the twenty-third floor.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

"The Architect?" Asked Kagome confused, Arc hadn't mentioned anything about this.

"Yes, I created the Matrix." The Architect said folding out his hands to present his screens that still had Kagome and Disk on them.

Kagome hearing that suddenly remembered something, and asked "Is Inuyasha ok?" she said fear in her voice.

The Architect simply stared at her for a moment until he said, "I see you carry as much of that idiotic notion as the previous anomaly." Dripping with sarcasm. "He is still alive." Now back to an even tone, saying that the screens abruptly changed to Inuyasha fighting the three agents swinging around crazily with both his sword and claws. Kagome watched restlessly and hoped desperately that he would be all right.

"However, I expect him not to be for very long." The Architect said the screens returning to Kagome and Disk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Inuyasha yelled out swinging his sword rapidly spinning in every direction possible slicing though desks, glass, and computers, but no agents. Continuously they dodged the attacks and making precise attacks when there was an opening.

Inuyasha stepped back and watched the three agents came and stood next to each other down at the end of the hallway. Inuyasha held out his sword in front of him breathing heavily from his nose. He was just starting to feel the effects of fatigue, which was bad considering the agents hadn't broken a sweat.

Inuyasha was actually quite relived; it had been quite a while before he had a real good fight like this. He smiled arrogantly and held up his sword over his readying to attack.

"WIND SCAR!" he bellowed as a tornado of bright yellow waves blasted out as Inuyasha slammed down the sword across the ground. The agents where taken by surprise by this attack, which none of them had even seen before, the three of them tried to dodge it but the middle one wasn't fast enough was hit directly with it smashing him across the door which Disk and Kagome had entered

After several seconds the waves dissolved leaving a mess of crushed desks, walls and other rubble where it had been. The two agents who had dodged the attack looked over to the other agents he slowly slid down the door coming to the ground in a heap then disappearing as his coding flashed for all of them to see.

The agents turned their heads up and looked at each other and then looked over at Inuyasha who still had his sword prepared for more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I must admit, that you have come much earlier than I expected. However I suppose with the circumstances that is to be expected." Said the Architect still in a calm voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Disk wanting answers.

"You're here because of the program that you carry, what is known as the 'Shikon Jewel.'" He said as if the jewel was some sort of disgusting word.

Kagome slowly pulled out the jewel from her pocket; maybe the Architect would know what to do with it. She held it out in her palm, the Architect's eyes instantly staring at it unmoving.

"Ah, yes, the result of loss code during a emergence of the seventh integral alteration, caused by a system anomaly. And so resulting in the creation of the program, creating an unbalance in the system, however the unbalance was quickly removed and kept that way…until now."

"So…how do we get rid of it?" Kagome asked

"This is the very flaw of the design created by the just as incompetent human programmers. The original design of the program itself was much less powerful than it is now. The current design was only accomplished by the rebuilding of the program caused by, in part, the recreation of the pervious anomaly."

Kagome was about to complain about how he hadn't answered the question but something else he had said was more present on her mind. "Are you talking about when…" she said slowly unsure how to finish it.

"You entered the program's creation, in result of the direct connection by the transport program." He said finishing the sentence for her. Although he had used different words to describe it, she knew he was talking about when she had been in feudal Japan.

"Initially learning of the program's survival, the evident action to take was to destroy it permanently by a code deletion. However the program obtained you because of your…abilities caused from being the recreation of the pervious anomaly resulting from it's programming. And so this was tolerable because of the unproblematic obtainment of the jewel caused by your remaking of it. This held true until the realization of the inevitable chaotic unbalance in the system that would be caused by it if it would be recreated by you stemming from the power in result of you carrying part of the anomaly's code."

'And so to prevent this I designed a program which would obtain the parts of the program and once was completed delete it, which in turn would removed the possibility of a disaster in the system."

"Naraku" Kagome whispered under her breath knowing instantly of whom he was talking about, although she had some difficulty believing the part about deleting it.

"Yes…I do believe that was the name of the program." The Architect said if trying to remember something. "Of course this was prevented mainly by the actions of the one known as Inuyasha." Speaking the name with annoyance.

'Like the Matrix the system created by the program had to be powered by living humans, however because of the simplicity of the program evident from the idiocy of the human programmers it only required the power of one human. The first human child created from when the program first took root in the depths of the system coding. His code was met with massive fluctuation causing him to become as his is now."

'And so because of you two the program was rebuilt, much more powerful than before, because of that the entire Matrix is now at the chance of a cataclysmic system crash. Destroying every single human being within it." He spoke his face only hinting a trembling anger rising.

"What do you mean?" asked Disk who had gave a confused glance at Kagome, who only looked at him unsure of what to think.

"This." The monitors changed and started showing random images that where held in only one screen and some held in many of the screens creating a larger one. Every one of them contained random images of one thing. "Morator" Disk said through his teeth.

"Yes, he has designed a virus, now of course this would be no concern, considering the imperfection held by humans causing it to be futile against a program as intricate as the Matrix."

'Though because of his obtainment of the program that had been recreated by you." He said looking directly at Kagome, a little nervous staring into those eyes cold and hard, void of affection. "Using that program he was able to redesigned his virus enabling it to become able to pose a actual threat to the system."

"He's going to destroy the Matrix?" exclaimed Disk realizing what the Architect was talking about.

"Precisely" The Architect said calmly.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo

Arc picked up one of the pistols that had been in one of the SWAT team's holster; he was out of weaponry and didn't want to end up in another battle without some guns. The conference room was now a total mess; bodies covered the floor bloodstains on the floor below them. Ruby and Arc had easily taken out all of the SWAT members, with almost no injury to themselves.

It had been several minutes since the SWAT had charged in. The smoke had disappeared now, although there where some small slips of it flying up near the ceiling. Thankfully there had been no other attacks; Arc and Ruby believed that they had only that single group, at least for this building itself.

Once they had rested for a few moments, they planned to go up the building and check on Kagome, Disk, and Inuyasha. There where about to go until Arc's cell phone started ringing.

He pulled it out immediately, and heard Ram's voice on the other end on edge. "Arc, you better head out of there soon, I'm not sure why but there's something really wrong with the coding right now. And there's agents." He added quickly to the end.

"Where?" Arc asked anxious.

"Floor twenty-seven. Inuyasha's fighting with them, there where three originally, but now's there's only two. Not sure if Inuyasha did that or the agent reloaded." Referring to how agents moved from one host body to another.

"What about Kagome and Disk?" Arc asked knowing what was on the floor where the agents and Inuyasha where.

"Not sure, they where there, but then they opened up that locked door and I loss them, like when you guys went to the radical's base."

Arc sighed relived, if that was true, then Kagome and Disk must have made it to the source, the oracle hadn't told him what would happen after that she had simply said 'It will be in their hands then.' Still, Inuyasha was still up there and Arc highly doubt that he could take on two agents on his own.

He looked over to Ruby who understood the look instantly, who had overheard some of the conversation. That was one of the many reasons why Arc enjoyed being with Ruby, they just seem to have this whole mind connection.

The two of them where about to run off but Ram interrupted "Oh Shit! Get Down!" he yelled out.

Arc knew well to trust Ram with information like this considering that he did have a basic map of everything going around him and Ruby. The two of them took the advice and rolled away from where they had been standing.

The upper part of the door, which they had first entered, was soon covered with hundreds of small holes as the sound of an Uzi blasted off as the far end of the wall started to receive the bullets. Even though Ruby and Arc where completely out of the way of the firing range the Uzi continued to fire till it was clicking, being out of bullets.

The two of them heard a object drop, most likely the Uzi and slowly started standing up, hands at their sides ready to pull out weapons. The door slowly opened; originally it had taken quite a bit of force to open it, but now having been barraged with bullets swung on it's hinges as Caedes appeared standing in the hallway. Hair covered most of his face but both Ruby and Arc could clearly see a large ominous smile on his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Inuyasha crashed against the far wall he grunted in pain from the force, but was nothing he couldn't handle. Still he fell down to his hands and knees breathing heavily, he noticed blood flowing down his outfit, but was no concern to him.

He had continued attacking the agents, using the Wind Scar several times, but every time they had easily dodged it, knowing how to predict it. In fact the reason he had been slammed across the wall was because he had been attacked while readying for another Wind Scar, the agent's preventing him from using the abilaty.

There was barely any sign that this room had once held offices, the only thing that had remained untouched by Inuyasha's attacks was the door that Kagome and Disk had entered. He had actually tried entering it, but found it locked tight, only making him have to worry about Kagome even more.

"You are a irregularity of the system." Said one of the agents to Inuyasha who was surprised that they would bother talking.

"Deletion is inevitable." Said the other agent finishing the other's sentence perfectly.

"Heh" spat out Inuyasha standing up with his sword at his side the tip resting on the ground. "Sorry If I'm so damn stubborn." He said a grin on his face; using the term Kagome had called him so often.

The agents where not amused by the comment and simply started marching toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha took little time and suddenly charged out at the agent to his right. The agent was forced backwards to prevent being attacked, spreading the two agents apart, giving Inuyasha a single target to fight.

He swung sideways again, but the agent predicting the attack grabbed Inuyasha's right arm and flung him across the room, smashing him into another wall, droplets of blood shooting out of his mouth.

He looked up to see the other agent running up readying to punch him in the face. Inuyasha dodged it at the last second and left the agent hitting the wall, leaving a huge hole where his fist was.

This was the best time as any so Inuyasha made a giant swing downward, the agents wasn't able to move fast enough and was slashed slightly but it was nothing more than just a large scratch against his chest, however it did slash right though the agents glasses which fell off and reveled the blank unfeeling eyes that freaked out Inuyasha a little bit.

He looked furious seeing blood slowly starting to appear on his suit and attacked with a roundhouse kick to Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha throwing up his sword next to his head on his right where the kick was aimed quickly blocked it. The agent was completely opened, Inuyasha smiled and sent a forward kick to the chest of the agent knocking him back.

Inuyasha threw up his sword and swung as hard as he could downward concentrating on the demonic winds flowing around the Tetsusiga. Once again the bright yellow and orange waves gushed out of the sword covering the agent as he was constricted in pain as Inuyasha could clearly see his form slowly deteriorating.

The waves disappeared leaving no sign of the other agent. Inuyasha was still smiling '_Only one more' _He was thinking to himself till he heard a gunshot.

He suddenly felt something slash through his abdomen at lighting fast speed, unable to block it. Inuyasha fell down to his knees holding at the wound that was at his right side near his hip, breathing seriously in pain. He had never felt anything like this before and felt much worse than any sort of sword.

He turned his head trembling and looked over the other agent and instantly noticed what had caused it. A pistol rested in the hand of the agent still pointing at Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well aren't you going to do something about it?" Yelled out Disk.

"The destruction of the Matrix does not affect me or any other machines. A system crash is simply a hinder to an equation that can easily be balanced. How ever for the humans…" he gave a soft smile "that's a different problem."

"But you need humans don't you?" Kagome asked

"If Morator believes this will stop us, it is simply a showing of human ignorance. We have many other alternatives for energy if it so requires, we have evolved out of the lack of sunlight and we can just as easily evolve from this also."

Disk stared at the architect furiously fist clenched trying hard not to attack him. He was really annoying Disk with his know-it-all attitude and constant disregard of humans.

He leaned over to Kagome and whispered. "We need to stop him." Seriously.

"What about the jewel?"

Disk though for a little bit "…we could use it against him."

"True," the Architect piped in "But will you be willing to be unable to destroy the jewel?"

"What?" Disk said turning to the Architect wondering how he had overheard them.

"Once you leave this room, the entrance to here will change, the area and the means of entering it along with it. If you return to the Matrix the entrance that you used would just be a normal door, and knowing the time it took to find this entrance from the redesign of the system. It would be a very long time before I would see you again."

Kagome knew what this meant, either they would have to stop Morator and let the Jewel survive, or destroy the jewel causing the entire Matrix to be destroyed. But there was something pulling more at her mind than anything else.

"What's this whole 'pervious anomaly' that I'm supposed to be a recreation of?" she asked slowly, which surprised Disk, but he was wondering about it also.

"I suppose it's best to explain the pervious anomaly first." The Architect began after a heavy sigh, with his fingertips together in front of him.

"In constructing the Matrix I found that a certain balance needed to be obtained for it to correctly recreate the concept of humanity for users to accept the program. This was not unlike that of a mathematical equation. Unfortunately my first attempts where flawed, but with some readjustment the equation was balanced, even though it wasn't my original design.'

"The balance was that of the human and machines, because not every single human would accept the program and many where able to escape the Matrix, which caused the city of Zion to be created. I attempted time after time to prevent this to make the equation simply that of the machines and the Matrix, but perhaps I was unable to understand the simplicity of the human mind." He said the last part more to himself.

"And so the equation changed to that of the Machines and Humans, but whenever the equation became unbalanced an equalizer appeared, which resulted in the creation of the program known as the One."

"You mean Neo?" Disk asked the legends coming back to him.

"Hmm…yes, that was the name of the pervious anomaly." The architect said

"Then…does that mean…" Disk said slowly trying to piece everything together.

"Yes, that you are the descendents of Neo." Said the architect said calmly.

(manaleak; ON SNAPSZZ! Crazy stuff peoples and if you have diffculty understanding what the Architect is saying…deal with it, that's how he is…and come on…I got only two reviews last time…I worked so hard too… sad)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Caedes zoomed through the door heading to Arc starting to slide out his sword. Arc quickly grabbed on of the M-16's lying on the floor next to the SWAT member's body, he raised it up next to his body just in time to block and stop Caedes sword swing aimed at Arc's chest. The two of them pushed against each other the sword and gun grinding together as Arc slowing stood up, making sure Caedes wouldn't get the upper hand.

Ruby quickly pulled out one of the pistols she picked up and fired at Caedes. He noticed the gun well before she started firing and stopped going after Arc and turned both his body and sword to Ruby.

In a flash he started spinning his sword around to stop in specific spots for less than a second and then move it to another area, while backing up as there where several clangs of metal and spots of flashing light coming from the sword.

Arc who had backed off when Ruby had pull out her gun so not to be accidentally shot, was watching amazed as he soon realized that Caedes was actually deflecting the bullets with his sword, an remarkable feat even by those with special training like them.

He decided that gawking was going to get him nowhere and started firing on Caedes with the M-16. Caedes also noticed this and made a run for the wall closest to him. Arc followed him as he shot across the wall, sword arm stretched out away from the wall. Arc wasn't able to keep up to Caedes' speed and only end up firing right behind where he was.

Caedes continued across the wall till he noticed Arc taking a short glance at the rifle observing it would have to be reloaded soon. He jumped from the wall sideways bringing his sword above his head readying to swing downwards.

Arc threw up his gun and made a couple steps back, getting out of Caedes' path. Caedes came down and slashed right through the sword, which he wanted to be Arc's head. The gun fell to the ground in two pieces a perfect cut made in it.

Caedes shot his head up and saw Arc pulling out a pistol; from the corner of his eye he could see Ruby behind him readying a pistol. He suddenly dropped to the floor and started rolling across it toward Ruby.

Both Arc and Ruby where a little disoriented as they recognized that if they had fired there was a good chance they may have hit each other. They came back to when they saw Caedes start rolling. Arc fired at Caedes barely missing, as was Ruby who was backing up away from Caedes.

Caedes knew that the pistol that Arc had could only hold seven shots per round, he counted off the gunshots coming from him in his head till it came to seven. He then moved his arm out as he rolled causing him to shoot up as he spun with his sword out creating a chainsaw-like attack.

Ruby was very closed to be hit with the attacks but backed up just enough to be safe. Caedes stopped on one of his foot and falling to both feet with another slash all with expert acrobatic skills.

Caedes continued the sword slashes, Ruby having little choice besides dodging them. The slashes where done with perfect style and technique and was quite a challenge for Ruby to dodge them, who had the sword come very close to hitting her on several occasions.

Caedes then dodged an attack of his own; Arc's fist shot past Caedes' head as he moved it to the side. He turned to face to the two and swung a horizontal slash across their chest.

Even Caedes had to admit that was a poorly done attack, it came much further away than the pervious attacks had been. Arc and Ruby both took this opportunity and both of them sent a high straight kick to Caedes' head.

It made contact and knocked Caedes' backwards, not wanting to find himself helpless on the floor, extended his arms and made a backwards flip, making at least three before coming to a stop facing Arc and Ruby again. He dropped his sword and reached into his suit and ripped out a jet-black pistol in each hand, raising them to fire.

Arc cursed to himself, this was a bad place to be having gun fight, nearly no cover was available to them causing them to have to dodge all the shots, or deflect them as Caedes had done, problem was Arc didn't have a sword, so the best idea was to run.

Ruby and Arc ran off in opposite directions forcing Caedes to fire at two targets at once, giving the two of them less of a chance to get shot. The two of them each took to their own walls and started running across them, as the plaster on the wall blasted out being shot by Caedes.

Caedes tossed away his guns which out of ammo, annoyed that they could hold so little. He never completely understood why so many people only used firearms, they where not as useful and it just wasn't as satisfying killing people with them, unlike that of using a sword.

Using his foot he slid it under the handle and kicked it up grabbed it in his right hand and moved and made an attack toward Arc. He came across and swung toward Arc who was still on the wall. Arc made a quick jump from the wall and a cartwheel getting him away from the wall, which was slammed by a devastating slash by Caedes leaving a deep long diagonal cut in it's path.

Ruby ran up to Caedes and made two kicks one from each leg which where both dodged by Caedes. He returned the favor by taking several swings with the sword, also avoided. Once Ruby got the chance again she made more attacks with fists this time making some contact at his lower chest, with the third fist he was knocked back trying to keep his balance.

This was the best time as any and Ruby raised her leg and sent a downward kick to Caedes. Before it made contract with his face Caedes grabbed it in midair and pushed it up causing Ruby to fall down on her back.

Ruby grunted slightly from the sudden fall to the floor and looked up to see Caedes both hands on his sword looking ready to stab it down into her. She made a quick roll to her right and Caedes' sword slammed deep into the floor, safely away from Ruby.

Caedes ripped out the sword from the floor easily and a quick spin and slash to stop Arc from charging into him, and made a one hand backwards flip to position himself away from Arc, keeping his sword in front of him.

The three of them made very little movement Ruby and Arc glanced at each other and looked over to Caedes. All of them where waiting for one of the others to make a move, Caedes trying to decide which neck would blast out more blood when cut. Arc had a bigger neck meaning more blood, but wouldn't be able to cut it that much because of that. Ruby's could shoot out faster having a thinner neck but would certainly end quickly because of the much less blood she would have.

"I would assume Morator is nearby also?" Arc said Hoping to give him and Ruby a little rest before having to start fighting again.

"Right up on the roof." Caedes' said chuckling, a smile on his face. He was starting to get bored and made a charge at Arc sword straight out in front of him wanting to skewer Arc across his sword.

Arc waited till Caedes was close and made a 90-degree turn to his left. Caedes Seeing the turn stopped and made his own turn causing the two to face each other at the same time.

Caedes raised up his sword quickly and made a slash downward, he smiled knowing there was expected him to not to be able to dodge it, instead he stopped it in midair by clasping at it with open hands from each side. The two starting in a heavy stand-hold, Arc trying to push back Caedes' sword, Caedes trying to get to Arc's head with the blade.

Suddenly it came to Caedes, he threw his head back and shot it right into Arc's head the sword was high enough and they where quite close to each other and so sent his head in the middle of his open arms. It made perfect contact and Arc was knocked back swearing he could see stars in front of him.

Caedes came up again and swung rapidly desperately wanting to see Arc's blood spill out of skin. Arc was still a little under the effects of the head but, but managed to dodge the attacks, probably from the knowledge of the Drunken Fist fighting style.

Caedes then heard a clattering sound and knew at once that Ruby had picked up another gun. He another swing at Arc but let go of the sword at the end of the slash causing the sword the fly toward Ruby.

Quickly Ruby threw up her the M-16 she was holding having the sword stab right through the gun the tip coming dangerous close to her neck even being stopped. She threw down the gun and blocked two punches made by Caedes who had charged after the sword had been thrown.

Caedes' moves where very smooth and quick, although they didn't have as much power as other fighting styles. He ducked under a right cross made by Ruby and made a spinning corkscrew kick, which Ruby had never seen done before from the position he was in.

Ruby got knocked across the head and smashed into the wall on her left side. Caedes pulled out his sword from the gun and attempted to slash right though Ruby vertically. Caedes had taken too much time having to get his sword and only grazed the wall where she had been standing sparks of light shooting out from the friction made by the sword against the wall.

He made a complete 180-degree turn slashing in front of both Ruby and Arc, and continued the assault on Arc, advancing as he backed up from Caedes. Caedes made several swings which where very extended and in large circles.

Arc waited and saw another downward slash getting ready; he shot up his foot and stopped the sword with his thick black boot soles. Caedes was surprised by the unorthodox method of blocking the slash and was unable to block the kick by the other foot knocking his sword out of his hand, while spinning and landing on his feet, not perfectly but worked none the less.

Arc came up and sent a barrage of fist attacks, forcing Caedes back up so not to get hit. He came back and then suddenly had a straight hand to his neck and then to hit chest, stopping him in his tracks, both of the attacks coming from Ruby who had been standing behind Caedes.

Then Arc sent a kick right to his chin on the right side knocking Caedes off to the side rolling across the floor, and stopping knees and hands on the floor. He shot his head up and touched around his mouth, he removed his hand and saw to his surprise blood on his hands.

He couldn't help but smile; it had been a very long time since he had seen his own blood. This was going to be very enjoyable, it had been quite a while since he actually had a good fight. He had to admit he had been taking it too easy with the weaklings, even though he enjoyed even minute of killing them.

He stood up and kicked up his sword that lay nearby and grabbed it in midair, ready to attack again. Ruby and Arc stood adjacent from each other, wondering what it would take to defeat this person.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Disk could only stared bewildered at what the Architect just said, '_that can't be right…there's…no way._" He thought to himself trying to stay calm but only breathing heavily. '_And how could Kagome, have anything to do with this?_'

Kagome watched Disk uneasily, who looked like he was just about to go insane. She wasn't sure what the Architect had met, she had heard the name Neo mentioned before but didn't know anything about him.

"That's Bullshit." Spat out Disk after taking a deep breath and looking at the Architect sweat on his face.

"Denial is the most predictable of human emotions." The Architect said unfeeling.

Disk growled under his breath and said "How's that possible then?"

"The anomalies purpose was to take a choice of humans from the Matrix, to rebuild Zion after it's destruction caused by the machines in order to remove the unbalance in the system." The Architect began.

'Every single "One" followed with the program…except the one known as Neo." As soon as he said that the screens changed to random video of the Architect and a Man who was wearing a very long trench like coat but was buttoned up at the top, he had well-kept and styled black hair with a prominent chin. He was also wearing sunglasses and standing in the same place as Kagome and Disk where, the monitors showing his face as well.

Disk could only watch in awe as he realized that the person who was standing there was Neo. Kagome wasn't sure who it was but from what the Architect was saying assumed it was Neo as well.

"Unlike the others he choose not to accept the program, mainly because of the human connection he had to another, known as Trinity. I believe it is known as…love." He said the word with mockery.

"Because of that choice the entire System was on the verge of a cataclysmic obliteration. However, amazingly he was able to create a truce between the two forces and removed the anomaly in the Matrix, forcing the system to be changed in order to keep in a balance. It was reckless, idiotic, and futile, but somehow he created a peace between the Machines and the Humans. But now, as expected, will end." He said a sly smile on his face, the monitors around him returning to Disk and Kagome.

"After this, it became evident that this creation of the anomaly was in itself one also. So the new creation would have to be formed not as potent as the pervious, but still be able to achieve balance if an anomaly would present itself in the system."

'Unexpectedly this was not actually achieved by me. During the emergence of the seventh Matrix an interesting phenomenon occurred. The coding of Neo and Trinity, which where still be carried with the Matrix actually combined during the redesign. The actually reason for this is still unknown to me, perhaps another cause of that connection between the two." He said the last sentence if talking to himself.

"From the combination of the two codes, it split into two entirely new ones, which where insert with two humans created…and those two…" He looked at Disk and Kagome intently, "are you."

"We're…the children of the…One?" Kagome asked confused unsure what that all meant.

"Preposterous." The Architect said with a slight chuckle. "As I said you are redesigns of the creation caused by an anomaly. However this would only become evident in the emergence of anomaly in the system."

"And now there's anomaly now, isn't there?" said Disk said taking in everything amazed.

"It depends on which one you refer to." The Architect said with a slight smile. Disk and Kagome glanced at each other, troubled.

"Now, it is time to decide, as you found out before there are two possibilities. The door to your right leads to the source and the destruction of the jewel," Kagome and Disk glancing at it. "The door to your right leads back to the Matrix ensuring the survival of the jewel and the tremendous anomaly carried with it."

"Kagome I'll go back, you take care of the jewel." Disk whispered.

"That will not work" Interrupted the Architect, Disk annoyed that he had overheard again. "Because of the jewel's redesign only one of your prime programs will not be efficient to destroy it, both of you must be present in the source for it's elimination to result."

"Damn," Disk cursed under his breath, he didn't think that the Architect would lie, if he couldn't understand love, he certainly couldn't understand lying. "How long would it take?" Disk asked wondering if it would be possible to destroy the jewel and stop Morator.

"Hmm…that I wouldn't know, perhaps you can find out for me." The Architect said smiling again only annoying Disk more.

"I think you should decide soon…I think your friend may be in a dilemma now." The screens changed and showed Inuyasha killing one of the agent with his Wind Scar and then being shot down with a bullet to the lower abdomen. Kagome watched the short movie terrified and tears starting to form in her eyes as the agent stepped up to him.

Disk looked on surprised and worried, he didn't have a very good relationship with him but he still was a crewmember and, he guessed his friend.

Kagome wanted to make sure he would be all right but the screens suddenly returned back to her and Disk fast as they had first changed.

"Hmm…it's happening again." Said the Architect watching Kagome interested. "Just the same as last time, that same emotion removing all logical thought, when the answer is right in front of them."

Kagome glared at the Architect her eyes furious and turned to walk to the door to her left, not giving a second glance. Disk took one last look at the Architect and followed also.

"Well…it seems that there are still many things I need to fix with the anomaly creations." Watching the two relaxed, trying to comprehend this stupidity of humans.

"Here's hoping we never met again." Said Disk slowly taking a glance backwards at the Architect when he and Kagome came to the door and pausing.

"Don't worry…we wont." Kagome heard as she opened turned the handle to the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha sat there on his knees still holding at his wound, it wasn't bleeding that very badly but with that along with his earlier wounds in the fight caused him to currently to have his dexterity to be taken out, and be at the mercy of the agent.

He watched furiously as the agent slowly stalked him keeping his gun pointed unmoving at Inuyasha's head, a sinister smile still on his face as he watched him though his black sunglasses.

Inuyasha made a short glance toward the ground and noticed the Tetsusiga sitting nearby him away from the agent's view. He inched the hand not holding on to his wound to the handle while still keeping his view on the agent.

Then finally the tip of the pistol was rested against Inuyasha's head, as he stared up at it on his forehead between his eyes. He looked at the agent who simply said "Prepare for your deletion." Moving his finger to the trigger.

This was it, Inuyasha grabbed the handle of the sword and jammed it right into the agent stomach, who doubled over from being stabbed by an angry half-demon. The gun was still at Inuyashas head so he made a quick move and got of the way of two shots fired after the agent had been stabbed.

Inuyasha got to his fit gripped harder on the sword's handle transforming it in the body if the agent, he looked at the agent face and was amazed that he still wasn't dead. He gave a grin and ripped out the sword gallons of blood and entrails pouring out of the huge wound made in the agent's body.

Inuyasha didn't want to take any chances so he dug deep into the Tetsusiga's power- having some difficulty because of his wound- and sent another Wind Scar destroying the agent completely, the insides disappearing as well.

Then he heard the door open to his side he looked over and saw Kagome standing in the doorway, who looked relived, that he was ok, but her face changed to horror as she looked at the wound at Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha gave a small smile glad to see Kagome ok and fell to the floor, exhausted.

Kagome quickly ran up to him as he laid face down on the floor, she pushed him over on his back and looked at his calm tender face, "Hey." He said relaxed the pain from his wounds slowly disappearing seeing Kagome's smiling face.

"Hey." Kagome said teary eye and then slamming him into a hug, which was quickly released after a yelp of pain from Inuyasha from his wounds being squished, her face red with embarrassed. She gaze returned back to the wound "You OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Inuyasha said as he stood up but then almost falling over but being caught by Kagome putting her shoulders over on one of his armpits.

"We need to get you back to the Zorah." Said Kagome knowing already what the reply would be.

"I said I'm fine damn it!" Spat out Inuyasha angrily as he placed the Tetsusagia back in its sheath and using it as a cane. He did have to admit that this condition wasn't going to help him out any, but he didn't want be shown as a weakling, especially in front of Disk.

Disk was watching the two aimlessly but more interested in the room they where in, it was had to believe that they had been in here early, which brought up something interesting. From what had Disk had guessed, they had been in the Architect office for about several minutes, the question was if the same amount of time had passed outside. Inuyasha could have been fighting with the agents for hours for all they knew.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Disk deciding to find that out first.

"Heh, that was me." Said Inuyasha quite arrogantly.

"You sure made a mess, sessh." Commented Disk shaking his head in disgust, Inuyasha staring at him annoyed, Kagome giggling under her breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arc and Ruby stepped away from each other as Caedes came into the middle making a huge slash though where they had been standing. Caedes decided to attack Ruby this time and came with several low swings while staying in a crouching position and advancing.

Arc came up from behind to provide support but was forced back by Caedes making a spinning hand stand with his legs and sword stretched out, creating a whirlwind of feet and blade.

Caedes pushed off from his planted hand and made a small flip spinning in the air his sword blade in front of him. Arc stepped back both from the flip and then from another slash to the chest.

From there he made a quick sideways roll to his right getting out of the way of a high roundhouse kick to the back of the head. Then standing up facing the two again.

Arc was really starting to get irritated, he was really starting to wish that he had bothered to bring some kind of melee weapon, as fist fighting with someone with a Katana isn't the best idea.

Then it came to him, why he didn't think of it earlier he wasn't sure. He quickly looked around the floor of the room looking for the closest SWAT member's body, it wasn't hard as they where many of them lying around eyes shot back and glazed over.

Caedes watched confused as Arc made his way to the closest body, about six feet away. He kept down and looking like he was going to tackle the body, he fell down to his knees and then started rummaging around the body. Caedes grinned, he was a sitting duck. Raising his sword he charged readying to stab it in the unexpecting Arc.

Ruby had no idea what Arc was doing and almost thought he might be insane, so she quickly ran over, planning on cutting off Caedes in his path. However she didn't have to as she saw soon after starting to run towards him.

A battle dagger Arc had gotten from the belt of the SWAT members had stopped Caedes' sword. He was particularly glad that SWAT members bothered to carry melee weapons even if focusing mainly on firepower. The dagger was normal size with a jagged edged blade, it wasn't much, but it would do.

Once again the two of them where pushing against each other their blades trying to cut through the other but was dealt with a blade as sharp as their own. Arc gave a boost of energy and pushed Caedes back almost making him fall down and making several quick slashes in all directions, Caedes swiftly dodging or blocking them all but it was difficult none the less because of the sheer speed of the attacks from the weapon being so light.

Then came a slash to Caedes' head, which was easily ducked, and then with the perfect opening he sent the sword up aiming to Arc's chest. This was noticed and dodged barely by moving just ever so little bit to the side, the sword just grazing past his body.

Arc grabbed on to the dagger with both hands still above Caedes and started to slam it down hoping to slash into the top of his skull. Caedes rolled away though almost not in time to his right and left Arc slamming the knife into the floor instead.

Arc tried to pull out his knife, but he didn't have anytime from Caedes making a downward hack from where he was kneeling. Arc quickly made a sideways roll as Caedes had done and dodged the slash, which slashed across the floor harmlessly.

Caedes was about to make another attack on Arc when he noticed another knife coming toward him. He hurriedly turned and blocked an attack from Ruby, who had also gotten a combat knife from the SWAT member's bodies.

Caedes pushed Ruby back with his sword and backed up a few feet, seeing Arc getting the knife out of the ground and started to run to him. He held out his sword defensively trying to decide what to do next. Both of them obviously knew how to use those weapons and fight two knife experts at the same time would be difficult even for him.

Then he heard something from behind him just barely, but he could hear the sound of footsteps and also voices, although he didn't know what they where saying, not that he cared. He knew who they must be, the others who had came into the building, he did admit he was wondering where they had went, but now they where going to come to him, _'How nice' _he thought.

Arc realized at once from the look on Caedes face of what he was going to do, he tried to think of what to do, but before he could do anything, Caedes started to turn around. He knew that he had no choice, there was no way he could stop Caedes in time, he would have to do it, for the sake of the Matrix itself.

At the same exact time both Caedes and Arc ran off toward the door Inuyasha and the others had gone up early, which door handle was slowing turning. Ruby watched as the two of them where running at fast as they could toward it, Arc a few feet behind Caedes and to the side.

Arc glanced over at the side and saw Caedes aiming his sword down readying to be jammed into the first person who would come, he knew from where he was there was no other possible way; he knew that he couldn't back down now, he had to go through with it. He took a deep breath and put the last bit of energy he could to get in front of Caedes and to the door.

The door then slowly opened, Caedes smiling with glee, he put down his head to provide more aerodynamics, he was too close to the door that the person would have no chance of dodging the attack, and because of the unexpected attack the target would have very little chance of being able to block the shot in anyway.

Disk had hesitated to open the door at first because of the possibility of Arc and Ruby still fighting with the SWAT members, though he had confidence that they had been taken care of. He was going to be the first in the room, so he could let Kagome-who was helping Inuyasha down the stairs, much to his aggravation- know if it would be safe for them to enter, currently they where at the bottom of the stairway.

The first thing Disk saw was a man running toward him, sword down aiming at his chest. He quickly realized that it was one of Morator's bodyguards, which was about five feet away from sending the sword right into his body. There was no way he could dodge the attack from the speed he was going and how far away he was. He could only wait and brace for the impact.

Caedes heard his sword stab through the body, there was no mistake, he had heard that sound hundreds of times before. Then he saw the blood, oh what joy it brought to him, it fell on the floor below in large droplets.

He smiled sinisterly and slowly moved his head up to look to see the face of his victim. He was shocked to instead find Arc whose sword was into. His face was in excruciating pain, and stared at Caedes with almost demon-like eyes.

Disk stood behind Arc staring at the sword tip that was sticking out of Arc's back, dripping with blood. He wasn't sure if he was seeing things right, till he heard Kagome gasp from behind him. He could only stare eyes huge in horror, trying to understand what happened, he wanted to move, he wanted to help him but it seemed if he had been frozen solid.

Ruby couldn't only stare also, never in all her years working with Arc, would she expect something like this. She simple stood there dumbfounded breathing heavily wondering why she had realized as he did and possibly done something.

Caedes couldn't help but chuckle under his breath, '_what an idiot.' _He didn't mind it too much, as long as someone got the sword into them, he was happy. He ripped out the sword from Arc who you could tell every bit of pain from the expression on his face as blood slowly started flowing from his mouth and fell to the ground.

It seemed to Disk if Arc was falling in slow motion, he could almost swear he saw he glance back and smile at him. Why would he do something like that for him? He didn't want to be hit by Caedes but he didn't want Arc dieing over it. He looked up from Arc on the floor and stared at Caedes who was admiring the blood on his sword. He started breathing heavily and angrily, he was going to kill him if it was the last thing he did.

(manaleak: Didn't see that coming DID YA! Is Arc dead for good? Will Disk face the same fate? What's up with Morator? Why does the Architect look like the KFC chicken man? Why do I only have 45 reviews after 15 chapters while others have over 200 after 13? Why do I suck at spealing? What is Stone's favorite food? Why do I ask so many questions? Find out NEXT TIME!)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Kagome was having difficulty trying to decipher what had just happened. She knew Disk was opening the door to the conference room. When she had came down from the stairway she had instantly saw the sword within Arc's body blood flowing slowly from the wound.

Then the sword was ripped out she couldn't help but flinch from the pain shown by Arc as he fell to the ground, she wasn't sure if he was dead or not, but she desperately wanted him to survive.

Disk could only stand there bewildered, this couldn't be possible. Arc was the captain of the ship, the best fighter he had known, and now he had a possible death wound. This was the man who he had always tried to top, and now just like that, he was going to die?

He looked up and saw Caedes' chuckling face; how could he find pleasure in something like that? He would just kill the person Disk admired and bask in its glory. He couldn't stand it. He clenched his hands into fists so tight that they almost cut into his skin.

He shot his head up and stared at Caedes his eyes brimming with rage, Caedes a smirk on his face, this boy was too overflowed with anger his death will be very soon, he thought to himself.

Disk charged running as fast as he possibly could to Caedes only a few feet away. He crouched down and readied his sword for just the right moment. At the perfect time, Disk inches away from him, he ripped through with his sword, expecting him to be sliced in half.

He looked up and saw Disk just above the sword, he couldn't believe it, there was no possible way anyone could have dodged that. He could only stared amazed as Disk ripped out his pistol and aiming it at Caedes' head, all seeming like in slow motion to him. Then he realized it, Disk was moving at a super fast speed simply a blur.

He could only stare entranced at the barrel, this was something in all his life he had never felt before, was this…fear he was feeling? He smiled, how very interesting this was, this must have been how his victims felt right before being killed, well at he was going to die enlightened.

Three shots where fired, zooming into Caedes' head creating a huge blast of blood and head parts shooting out with it. He was knocked back as Disk came to the floor. He could clearly notice the smile on Caedes face, covered with blood as he fell to the ground sword clanging on the ground, dead.

Ruby was now more dumbfounded than ever, Disk had just dodged a sword swing that would of no doubt have cut through anybody, including her from that distance. But in a flash he had been up in the air just above the sword. The only other people who she had seen doing something like that was an agent, but then…was Arc right?

This thought suddenly brought her back to the main concern; she quickly ran over and kneeled next to Arc, slowly turning him over to be on his back. She could still hear Arc breathing, that was good he wasn't dead, but there was a good chance that he could die from blood loss from the wound made by the sword.

Ruby flipped up Arc's undershirt and inspected the wound; she couldn't help but grimace at the gash. It went straight through the body cutting through several organs, she felt very overwhelmed at this point, she wasn't sure how she could close a wound like this, even if she did there was the chance of heavy internal bleeding from the organs being attacked, still she had to try.

Kagome quickly ran over to Arc as well, leaving Inuyasha having to rest against the wall to his left with his hand. She stopped at the doorway and covered her mouth with her hand in horror. Her attention immediately going to the wound, which Ruby was inspecting. She turn to Arc's face which reacting in pain to Ruby's examining, she noticed his eyes twitching and slowly opening and looking over to Disk who was now just arrived after walking slowly from attacking Caedes.

Disk just stared at him and asked softly "Why did you do that?"

Arc exhaled painfully and said "Your a lot more important than me." He said with some difficulty.

Disk was about to ask what he meant by that but he was already aware of it. "You knew…didn't you? About us…"

"Yep, that you guys are the descendants of Neo?" Arc said interrupting Disk who then took a quick glance at Kagome who glanced at Disk as well.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Disk asked unable to keep all his anger contained in his voice.

"The only person who can truly find out anything about you…is yourself." Arc said with a slight smile. Disk stayed silent, Arc was right he would have never believed if just been told by someone, it seemed to make sense as well, how he had save Kagome from the agent before entering the source, dodging the attack from Caedes, all proof of what he was.

"All right, this might hurt." Said Ruby bringing Disk out of his trance. Ruby had ripped a long strand of her dress off which was now showing the side of her left leg. She carefully raised Arc up who still grunted from the pain while his wound was wrapped around on both sides by the strands tying them together on his right side.

Arc exhaled after grunting and said "You know what needs to be done right?" his breath becoming heavier and heavier.

"Stay quiet." Said Ruby softly "You need to keep your energy." Putting the finishing touches on the makeshift bandage.

"Don't bother, it's not like it's going to do any good, this is the choice I made, and I know well of the consequences."

"Just stay quiet." Ruby said through her teeth, not wanting to realize the truth.

"Did the oracle say this would happen?" Kagome said to Arc out of nowhere the group taken aback from the subject of the question. Kagome had to know, was all of this preplanned, was she simply just a tool of some more powerful force at work? Was everything she went through only a part of the system the Architect described? Did she even possess free will now even after finding out the truth?

Arc stared at Kagome for a few moments and said mysteriously, "She said I would have to make a choice. Same thing she always says."

That wasn't good enough for her; she was sick and tired of everything being said to her making no sense. She didn't want a philosophical lesson she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"She did already know this was going to happen!" yelled out Kagome starting to get angrier. Disk stared at her dumbly feeling loss from his body, as if in a dream.

"…No one can see pass a choice they don't understand." Arc said calmly much weaker than before, quoting the exact words of the oracle when he had asked what would happen because of that choice.

"It seems that Morator planned this from the beginning." Said Arc, changing the subject again. "Letting us hack into the base to steal the codes, while he took the jewel. And returning to jewel back to us so we could destroy it right when he's going to use it." He said coughing at random times during his speech.

"But, the oracle set us up with Morator in the first place right?" Disk said

A long silence "That's a good point." Said Arc barely above a whisper.

"Heh, knew she couldn't be trusted." Inuyasha said disgusted, finally entering the conversation.

"No, we made the choice…the only thing she provided was the door. Let's not worry about whose fault it is. Now then, Morator—" Arc grunted heavily his voice starting to get scratchy. Disk could only watch helpless as he realized that Arc was slowly dieing. He quickly got down to his knees and held on to his wrist hoping somehow he could stop it.

"Morator is up on the roof, I know you won't disappoint me, I got the best damn crew in the world." his breathing becoming ragged. Arc stared upwards but it almost seemed to Disk if he was looking right into his eyes through silted eyelids.

"Remember…Belief is the only true reality." He said quietly Disk looking at him in shock realizing of what he had just said.

It had been back when he had first started his training after being awaken from the Matrix.

"If my whole life has been some virtual reality…how do I know if _this_ is real and not part of some other program?" He had asked Arc.

Arc had sat there silently for a few moments and said simply "You can't." and then said the exact same words as he just spoken a few seconds ago.

He felt Arc's arm become limb in his grasp, and could only stare speechless at the eyes of Arc which where now glazed over. Disk heart felt like it had suddenly just stopped and was tiring desperately to return to its normal operation. Disk started breathing more rapidly gripping firmly at Arc's wrist, trying to defy his own logic in some attempt to return Arc to life. In his heart he wanted to believe it wasn't possible, but in his mind, he knew that Arc was dead.

Ruby stood up and walked away silently to stand face first at a wall, hands latched at the opposite forearms. Trying to keep herself from breaking out in tears, "You must never let emotions get in the way of duty." the code that she lived by being recited in her head.

Kagome couldn't help it, as much as she didn't want to she spun and started sobbing, arms wrapped around Inuyasha. She was sick and tired of crying all the time; it just proved to her and others that she was just a scared little girl. But this was too much for her, she wasn't used to death as the others where, and Arc had become a mentor and friend to Kagome, and so she cried.

Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome trying to comfort her. He never had been on good terms with Arc and he wished now that he had left him with a better impression. He didn't take it as hard as the others; still he felt heavy sorrow and was very glad that he still had Kagome to hold next to him.

Disk felt like someone had taken a dagger and stabbed it right into his body over and over again, each time with more agitation and power. He felt as if he had lost his own father, he didn't know what to feel, at one point he would be filled with sorrow, and in a few seconds in a rage at himself for being unable to do anything, and then confusion on why Arc had chosen this.

He couldn't prevent a few tears slid down his checks head faced down to the floor. '_I can't cry, Arc wouldn't want me to mourn his death.' _He thought to himself wiping his hand downward across his face. He took the same hand and used it to place both of Arc's arms across his chest. Normally he would of though something like that was stupid and unnecessary, but it felt it was the least he could do to show this man some sort of respect.

The ringing of Arc's cell phone that was sitting across the room having being dropped by Arc when Caedes had attacked suddenly broke the long silence. Each of them took expressionless glances at each other the phone ringing two times before Ruby walking over and picking it up.

"Ruby!" yelled out Ram. "Arc is—"

"I know." Interrupted Ruby quietly, Ram quickly becoming silent giving a short time for remembrance.

After about two seconds Ram continued "Ruby we got a bunch of Sentinels coming after us. We need you out here." He said trying to keep calm even after his captain being killed.

"What?" Ruby exclaimed "There's no way they would attack us this close to Axthon, unless they want to restart the war."

"That's the problem, they've cut off our signal with a blocker, and are sending a fake signal of ours. If anything happens to us, no one would know."

"You can't destroy it?"

"The only way would be using a EMP and,"

"I know, I know." Said Ruby, interrupting Ram again, if they would have to use the EMP they would have to shut down their connection to the Matrix, killing her and the others.

"Besides something's messed up with the Matrix, there's been a order by the machines for everyone to exit it. They've already exited a whole bunch of non-awaken humans already. Something big is happening, even though I have no idea what it is. Oh!" Ram said suddenly remembering something. "Did you guys get rid of the jewel?"

Ruby had completely forgotten about that, in honesty she had no idea what had happened to the jewel. She turned to Kagome who was standing next to Inuyasha who had his arm around her shoulder. She had stopped crying but still hadn't recovered completely.

"Kagome," said Ruby kindly, removing the cell phone from her ear. "Did you destroy the jewel?" Kagome was shocked by the question, she didn't think about what the others would think about choosing not to destroy it. Would they even believe that they needed it to stop Morator?

"…No." said Kagome looking downward at the floor discontented.

"What The Hell!" yelled out Inuyasha stopping noticing the hurt look on Kagome's face. "Why not?" he said much calmer.

"We need it to stop Morator he's going to destroy the Matrix." Said Disk plainly still staring at Arc's dead body. Inuyasha and Ruby both looked at Disk shocked.

"You sure about that?" asked Ruby seriously

"That's why he stole the Jewel in the first place." Disk said turning his head back to look at her.

Ruby simply stared at him for some time and then returned to the phone.

"No." she said simply.

Disk, Kagome and Inuyasha even standing quite a distance from the phone could all clearly hear Ram yelling, a curse word in nearly every sentence. Ruby placed the phone away from her ear not wanting to become deaf. Once she thought it was safe she placed it back and said, "We need it, Morator is going to destroy the Matrix."

"No way." Said Ram his angry disappearing in a few seconds

"Yes, and we have to take care of it." Ruby said removing the cell phone from her ear going to close it till she heard, "Ruby!" yelling out from it.

She brought it back to her ear and heard. "…Be careful." in uncertainty.

"I know." Ruby said almost whispering and closed the cell phone.

With that Disk slowly stood up from his spot on the floor, his eyes not visible from his hair covering them his head facing down. '_Thank you' _He moved his head upward filled with purpose and underlining rage. "Let's go." he said knowingly

O0o0o0o0o00o00o0o00o

Morator stood calmly admiring the view from on top of the building, it was late afternoon and the sunset was soon approaching. He couldn't help but marvel in its beauty even if it was the thing he was trying to eliminate.

'_It's odd, I almost feel bad about it, like destroying a work of art.' _He thought to himself as he stood and watched till the sound of a door opening behind him brought him out of those thoughts.

He turned his head around and saw Disk standing in the doorway, if looks could kill Morator would be cremated. Behind him he noticed Ruby, Kagome and Inuyasha who was no longer resting on Kagome's shoulder gaining back enough strength to walk on his own.

"So, I would guess that Caedes is dead." He said as if it was nothing as the group closed the door from the stairways and stood with Morator on the rooftop.

"But I notice that it would seem that Arc was dealt the same fate." He said a sly smile on his face, the group all watching him in anger.

"Now then, may I ask what has happened to the Jewel?" he said as calm as possible, only irritating the others more.

"We still have it, we know what's going on." said Disk absolute serious in his voice in perfect clarity.

Morator looked at the group with a hint of surprise rubbing at his chin with his hand. "That's interesting, I'm not sure how you found out about it, but it's no concern. Even with the jewel you can't stop the virus."

"Why not?" asked Kagome confused, if the jewel could make the virus it could very easily get rid of it also, right?

"You underestimate me. Even without the jewel I am an expert at programming. In fact both of my bodyguards are actually programs that I designed myself." Morator said the smile staying as he talked. The group all took quick sideways glances at each other, keeping themselves facing Morator.

"The virus has been in design for almost a year now, until it was a work of perfection. The only thing missing was something enabling it to be able to hack into the very core of the Matrix's system and cause the termination of the entire program."

'And of course this was achieved by the means of the legendary Shikon Jewel, provided so kindly by you Kagome, thank you." He said staring at Kagome making her want to throw up with the smiling look that he was giving her.

"The virus cannot be stopped unless my coding somehow leaves the Matrix. And then removing the virus itself is a daunting task in it's own." Said Morator his voice more serious.

"You're lying." Disk spat out right after Morator had finished, right on que.

"Yes, I could." Morator said interested. "But are you willing to take a chance on it?" he said softy. Disk stared angrily at Morator, as much as he hated it, Morator was absolutely right.

"I'm getting sick of his babbling!" Yelled out Inuyasha surprising everyone as he started charging at Morator pulling out his sword at the same time.

'_You idiot' _Disk thought to himself as he watched Inuyasha disgusted, sprinting at Morator sword out straight in front of him if to stab Morator through the chest.

Morator didn't move from his spot until the very last second and dodged the sword moving to the side and did the same to the attacks afterwards in incredible ease. Morator continued to evade each shot Inuyasha swinging as fast as he possibly could in every direction feasible. He had recovered greatly from the agent fight, but even he had to admit he wasn't at his best.

"Let's Get This Over With!" Inuyasha yelled out in frenzy and made a giant sideways swing once Morator had made a quick jump backwards away from Inuyasha. From the swing large bright orange-yellow waves radiated outwards from Inuyasha, zooming across the roof top Morator disappearing in a blast of light, a shocked look on his face.

"Feh, that was easy." Said Inuyasha a haughty grin on his face, the others watching in surprise. Disk had a hard time believing that Morator could have been taken care of that easily. Still he still saw no sign of him from the blast, only improving that possibility more.

This notion was quickly silenced when Disk notice a figure in the air above the blast falling down toward Inuyasha, leg extended out. Inuyasha also noticed this but way after Disk and didn't have enough time to react.

Morator came crashing in with a foot right across Inuyasha's check sending him back and rolling across the roof top not far from the rest of the group's. Kagome quickly ran over to check on him once he had stopped and starting to get back up. Morator meanwhile had landed perfectly at where Inuyasha had been standing, still no change to calm smile on his face.

"Inuyasha, let me handle this!" Disk yelled out still facing Morator.

"Fuck You!" Inuyasha yelled out standing up and facing Morator also his sword out in front of him. Kagome standing behind him looking concern that he may fall over any minute "I'll handle this on my own!"

Disk growled under his breath, there was no end to this guy's stubbornness. He decide to ignore it and charge along with Inuyasha, who took an annoyed glance at him, irritated that Disk couldn't stay out of his business.

Disk sent a flying round house and Inuyasha sent an upward swing both of them aiming at the head of Morator. Morator jumped back dodging both of the attack and ran up and made a quick sweep across the ground with his leg tripping both Disk and Inuyasha.

While the two where both in the air, Morator made a quick spin from doing a sweep to be on the palms of both of his hands placed on the roof his chest facing down, and sent a heavy kick to both abdomens. Shooting them across the roof sliding and stopping next to the guard wall at the ledge of the building.

Morator got back to his feet just in time to block the incoming attack by Ruby. She made several quick strikes with the hands straight out to chest, all of them blocked using a very similar fighting style. Ruby sent another strike that was stopped by grabbing Ruby's wrist stopping in its track.

Morator took the opportunity and fired an attack with his free hand to Ruby's chest. Ruby stopped this with her free hand and continued to do so as Morator kept the strikes coming.

Ruby did the best she could but eventually Morator got through her defenses and jabbed her right in the middle of her ribcage knocking the wind out of her. Completely open to an attack Morator released Ruby's arm and sent a kick to the right of Ruby's chin shooting her back spinning in midair and landing on her chest.

"BASTARD!" Morator heard behind him he turned around to see Inuyasha only a few feet away from him about to swing his sword though his face. There was no time to dodge it so Morator made the swiftest mode he could make and sent a powerful upward kick to the flat side of Inuyasha's blade knocking it up and out of his way grazing just above his head cutting the very tips of his hairs.

Inuyasha recovered quickly from the sudden change in his momentum and sent a diagonal backhand swing of the sword directly after swinging the sword over Morator's head. Morator wasn't going to take another chance and made a cartwheel roll to his left dodging the attack leaving Inuyasha with the Tetsusagia striking the ground and creating a huge crack in it.

With Morator standing near his right side Inuyasha scraped the Tetsusagia across the cement rooftop, sparks shooting out caused by the friction. He made a huge uppercut with the sword Morator dodging it with a step back and a slight lend back along with his head the blade very close to his chin.

Morator made another step back as Inuyasha twisted his arms moving the Tetsusagia to prepare for a horizontal slash. Morator gave a quick grin as he waited for Inuyasha to start swinging.

Inuyasha swung as hard as he possibly could, he would make sure that Morator would get hit this time. Inuyasha watched the swing focused keenly on it and saw that it was only slashing though air.

The Tetsusaiga was forced down to the ground by a heavy object on top of it, Inuyasha bending down along with it. Inuyasha made a quick glance upwards and saw Morator standing on top of the blade. He had looked up just in time to see one of his feet being fired toward his head.

Disk shook his head knocking out the last of the effects of being kicked in the chest and shot into a guard wall. The first thing he noticed was Morator sending a roundhouse kick right to Inuyasha's face rocketing him back at least twenty feet, loosing his grasp of the Tetsusagia. Which to both Disk's and Morator's surprise transformed in a bright flash into a normal size Katana.

Morator stared quite interested at the sword and looked like if he was going to pick it up when he noticed Disk running toward him and spun toward him and backing up a few steps preparing for him.

Disk sent a high kick to the right of Morator's head, blocked by a raised forearm. Disk then fired several quick jabs to Morator's chest also blocked, and then came a strong punch to the head. Morator stopped it by grabbing it at the wrist area and the elbow and using Disk own velocity to throw him over and smash him into the ground below on his back; judo style.

Morator shot up his head and stared right at Kagome, who jumped from the intense look in his eyes, which could only be matched by a stare of Naraku or Sesshomaru. With everyone else currently out of commission Morator zoomed to Kagome bending down getting as much aerodynamics as he could.

Kagome let her instincts take over as Morator released his attack. She blocked as many as she could but couldn't keep up with the speed of Morator and found herself with his left hand around her neck choking her slightly he attempts to block halting.

Inuyasha just about ready to use a Wind Scar regardless of who was in the way of it's path, got back to his feet and quickly noticed something that may have him reconsidering that idea. Kagome was still in Morator's grasp being held up with little effort over the edge of the building her legs waving with nothing under her. She had hands at her neck as well trying not to be suffocated.

"If you wont at least try to fight fair, I have no choice but to do the same." Morator said calmly a look of slight annoyance on his face.

Disk and Ruby who where now just getting up slowly also quickly took notice of the situation the three of them unsure what to do.

"Ah, screw this." Disk could barely hear Morator said as he let go of Kagome. She started falling down as she screamed loudly. The group stared in horror as Morator stood there looking bored.

((Sorry bout the long time it took to update…lots of junk going down, anyway so I wanted to ask my fan base, which I think is like 3 people…or something…when I'm finished with this fanfic, should I write another one(it would be completely different and I already have a good idea of the storyline and whatnot) or do something original or…something not retaining to writing…just want to see what your guy's opinions are…))


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

"Ram!" yelled out Stone from behind him hanging on the ladder that went down to the engine room, artillery room, and gun turrets controls. "The sentinels are almost done making the blocker, they're going to attack any minute!"

"Damn it!" Spat out Ram, everything that could go bad was happening, he had been watching Ruby, Inuyasha, Disk, and Kagome coming up to the roof of the building and meeting up with Morator and just starting to battle with him.

Ram took a deep breath trying to relax, with Arc dead, and Ruby still in the Matrix, he was currently the head of the ship. He had to make sure he made his decisions with careful precision; one wrong choice could mean disaster for the entire crew.

"Find out how many sentinels are out there and get the turrets ready, we got to hold them off long enough for Ruby and the others take care of the jewel." Ram said turning in his chair to look at Stone a stern look on his face.

"They haven't gotten rid of the jewel yet?" asked Stone confused.

"Don't worry about that now!" Ram yelled out not wanting to discuss this with him in the current situation. "Just get those damn turrets ready!"

Stone surprised by Ram's yelling, quickly became silent, and said "Right" and headed down the ladder.

Ram returned to the computer staring intently at the code watching as Inuyasha and Disk where fighting with Morator. "Come on Ruby." He whispered quietly at the screen.

0oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha watched unmoving as Kagome was released from Morator's grasp. He could clearly see her eyes shooting wide open as she realized what happened. Kagome's mouth opened into a scream as the gravity overtook her and she started falling, zooming down as everything went around her in a blur.

Inuyasha didn't bother to stop and think, he sped his way across the rooftop and jumped right off the guard wall, in the direction of where Kagome was falling. Disk and Ruby could only watch both confused and dismayed at Inuyasha doing something that insane.

Inuyasha's gaze went directly toward Kagome as he came over the guardrail. He had made huge jumps like this before but his concern now wasn't landing safely but getting to Kagome in time. He brought his hands to his sides and his legs straight out trying to get as much speed as possible.

In a few moments he managed to get over to Kagome, she was still yelling and had her eyes closed preparing for the impact. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist, when he did Kagome opened her eyes and stared in amazement at Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha quickly looked to both his sides checking his surroundings, he found what he was looking for in little time. He moved his feet over to his right side keeping them bended, waiting for the right moment. As he did he looked over at his left as another building's roof started to come into view. Kagome looking at the roof and at his face knew instantly what he was planning to do.

When the two of them where at a certain point, Inuyasha shot out his legs and pushed against the wall firing the two over the street over to the other building's roof. Inuyasha tried to land on his feet but because of how he was holding Kagome was only able to roll across the roof, both of them hanging on to the other as the rolled across. Although it was painful, it was definitely better that smashing into a city street.

The two finally stopped, Kagome lying on top of Inuyasha. Kagome slowly raised her head and looking at Inuyasha's face who was also staring at her. Noticing how they where positioned both Kagome and Inuyasha quickly moved off one another while blushing, then both of them sitting down looking off in different direction if it had never happened.

The two stayed like that for a few seconds, until Inuyasha asked "You okay?" relaxed. Kagome looked over at him slightly surprised and then smiled and said "Thank You, Inuyasha."

"Uh, right." Inuyasha said slightly blushing.

0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well that was very stupid." Morator said disappointed after Inuyasha had gone off the roof, not bothering to take a look over. He knew for a fact that it was impossible for him to save her. He started to turn his head to return his gaze at Disk and Ruby. When suddenly he was punched right across the face by Disk.

It was completely unexpected and very strong; Morator flew back and was sent rolling across the roof. There had been nothing fancy about the strike made by Disk, it was just a straight up sock across the face with his fist.

Morator quickly recovered himself by rolling himself into a standing position, his hand rubbing where Disk had struck him, a slight smile on his face. "It's unfortunate that you're unable to understand why I'm doing this. Saddening that the machines now have control even over those free from the Matrix." He said in mocking depression.

Disk didn't bother listening to any of the words Morator said, everyone he knew was dieing right before his eyes, and he was powerless to stop it. He charged in blinding rage at Morator making a many and powerful strikes that he could.

Morator was taken aback from the speed that he was moving and just managed to block or dodge the attacks. '_Well, this is good, at least I'll have one respectable fight.' _He thought to himself as Disk continued his onslaught.

Morator then finally found an opening; he shot his knee up and struck in into Disk chest, impeding his movement in an instant. With Disk standing there slightly bended over Morator took a small step back and fired a devastating kick to the head shooting Disk across the roof, blood flowing out from his mouth as he went.

Morator turned sideways toward Disk, putting his hands in his pockets and watching him as he stopped. He watched for a few seconds and seeing no movement from him smirked and turned his attention to Ruby.

"His emotions get in his way." Morator said staring at Ruby, her eyes showing no emotion as she stared right back at him, her sunglasses lost. "A true fighter, must never let their personal feelings hinder their mission, don't you agree?" he asked.

Ruby was about to reply until she heard Disk starting to get up. He got up slowly and wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand, his eyes still brimming with anger.

"It's so interesting how anger can remove all reason within a person's mind." He said somewhat derisively. He ran up to Disk much to his surprise and sent an attack of his own striking in all directions.

Ruby couldn't let Disk fight all on his own, she had a good feeling that Disk was going to be dealt the same fate as last time. She prepared to enter the fray, but she then heard her cell phone start to ring. She speedily took a glance at both Disk and Morator and her pocket where the ringing was coming from, trying to decide which she should go for.

She watched as the two persisted to battle, currently neither of them getting a real advantage, both of them blocking each others shots and making quick little hits that had very little effect on the other.

She desperately hoped that Disk could handle himself for a little longer and ripped out and opened her cell phone. "What it is! I'm busy!" she yelled to Ram on the other side hurriedly.

"Ruby, I seriously need you help over here. We have at least_ seventy_ sentinels outside the Zorah ready to strike any second." Said Ram on the other side concerned. "You're the best gunner on the ship, we aren't going to survive long without you."

Ruby was still watching Morator and Disk fighting her face filled with anxiety as Morator started to get an advantage by knocking Disk into the small brick cube on the roof which contained the top of the stairways.

"Ram, I can't leave the others. I'm not going to let them die because of me." Ruby said sternly breathing heavily becoming more and more worried about Disk's safety.

"They're gonna die if you don't get back here and stop these sentinels from blowing up the fucking ship!"

Ruby sighed trying to clear her head glancing from side to side considering the options. If she did left she would have to rely everything on Disk, she didn't even know if Inuyasha and Kagome where actually alive and if they could be of any help. Still the voice of Arc's kept playing in her head.

"Neither you or me can help him, his fate must be his own." Arc had said to her before entering the Matrix to steal and destroy the jewel.

Ruby had sighed and said. "Arc, I know Disk is very strong, much stronger than I was at that age, but…do you really think that…he's what you think he is?" she had said uncertain how to describe Arc's belief of Disk being the descendant of the One.

Arc had stayed silent for a few moments until saying "If you can't believe in Disk being the descendant, at least believe in Disk himself."

"I already do Arc."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Arc had said with a smile.

Ruby closed her eyes giving a quick pray of respect for Arc and speaking in the phone. "Ok, get me an exit out of here." She said calmly.

"Will do." Said Ram happily on the other line.

Disk dodged another one of Morator's attacks a high punch to the head and then made several quick steps backwards getting out of his attack range. He suddenly noticed the absence of Ruby. He took a glance at where she last was and saw that she was in fact gone. Then he saw a figure flying though the air across the street toward the building across the street from where Disk was looking.

He could only stare distraughtly as he realized that is was Ruby landing on the other rooftop having made a huge jump to it. Was Ruby just going to leave him here on his own? He couldn't fathom why Ruby would do something like that and was hoping desperately that she wasn't serious.

Ruby landed on the rooftop and made her way to the entrance of the building's stairway. She grabbed on the handle, stopped for a moment and took a look back at where Disk was. "I believe in you Disk, don't make me regret this." She whispered and opened the door and started heading down the stairway.

Disk kept staring at the rooftop till Morator's fist being slammed across his face sent him sprawling to the ground. He had almost forgotten about Morator and so became mad at himself for forgetting what Morator had done. Still to him the situation was looking even bleaker as he slowly got to his hands and knees trying to get up.

"Well it seems it's just you and me now." Said Morator looking at where Ruby had been on the other rooftop and then turning his attention back to Disk. "You might as well give up now." He said relaxed "Even if you did manage to get rid of me, it wouldn't do too much to help destroy the jewel."

"What do you mean?" Said Disk out of breath looking up at Morator now on one of his feet hands on the knee in order to push up on it to stand up.

"I always consider every possibility. The greatest flaw in every plan is the assumption that you know more than your enemy. And so I plan for everything, for example if my death or removal of my code was somehow able to occur, a chain reaction would happen because of the lack of my code causing the virus to be released, possibly prematurely." Morator said crossing his arms across his chest feeling proud with himself.

"You mean it can be used any time?" Disk asked amazed and somewhat confused wondering why Morator hadn't used it already, as he said that he was on both his feet staggering to stand up straight.

"Yes. Currently it is powering up to begin its decryption of the system's coding. Even if it was created using the jewel it still must be powered up if to attempt to hack into such a complex system as the Matrix. If it was used now it would not completely destroy the system, however it would certainly send the system into chaos." Morator said a ominous smile on his face, making Disk only more enraged with him.

Suddenly something came to Disk, he was surprised he didn't think of it earlier, but most likely it was because he was too busy trying to find out what to do now that he was alone with Morator.

"But then that means the jewel can't be destroyed unless you are…but if your are destroyed…then the virus goes off."

"Well then you've finally discovered the inevitability of our little conflict." Said Morator with some minor joy. "Not that it matters much though since your going to be killed anyway."

"No." said Disk staring at him in disbelief and revulsion. "There's no way." He said lost for words.

"Oh, believe me Disk," Said Morator mystically "You have yet what I am able to achieve, it's too bad you'll wont be around to see it though." He said the last part very menacingly, Disk staring in dismay.

0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok, Kagome you stay here. There's no way he's gonna do that and get away with it." Said Inuyasha angrily referring to Morator as he stood and looked up to the roof top where Morator and Disk where.

Because of their current position neither Kagome nor Inuyasha could see what was currently going on the roof, but they expected the worse. Inuyasha had stood up hands in fists at his sides standing unmoving trying to figure out how high the jump would have to be. Kagome was still sitting on the rooftop and looking up at the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Hold up Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome as she stood up and grabbed on to his shoulder stopping him from jumping up to the other roof.

"What?" Inuyasha said angrily turning around to look at her very annoyed with her.

"Inuyasha we should go stop the virus, I'm sure Disk and Ruby will handle themselves." Kagome said, she wasn't sure on that last statement but she needed to keep hope.

"The hell with that! Morator's mine!" Yelled out Inuyasha as he prepared to make his jump.

Kagome sighed; she had a good feeling that would happen. '_Sorry Inuyasha' _she thought to herself and then yelled out "Sit Boy!"

In a flash of bright purple light Inuyasha slammed down into the roof from midair. It wasn't as powerful as the many sits she had done before, but it certainly did its job.

"Oh good it still works." She said happily, as she heard a muffled "God damn you." Coming from the ground.

Now her only problem was finding out where the virus was, they currently had no clue of its location, and of course wandering around the city wouldn't be such a good idea. She suddenly got the idea of Inuyasha being able to track it down with his nose, but she doubted that he could identify the smell.

Inuyasha shot up to a dog-like sitting position, looking off annoyed. He didn't bother trying to jump off again knowing well that he would only get sat again. As this was happening Kagome's hand wandered to her side at her pocket and then all of a sudden remembered the cell phone she still had in her pocket that she had used to call Ram before entering the door to the source. She pulled this out and quickly made the speed dial that Disk had taught her as Inuyasha stood up arms crossed staring at her wondering what she was doing.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00

"Ok, what's the situation?" asked Ruby as she walked over to behind Ram looking over his shoulder at the computer screen.

Ram sighed and replied, "The sentinel count right now is at exactly eighty-four, and by the looks of it is still going up. As for the blocker, I think…" he said typing something on the computer looking at the monitor on the right which was currently covered with complicated figures and readings that even Ruby had a difficult time understanding it all.

"…We have about seven to ten minutes at best." Ram said trying to stay as calm as possible.

"You already tried making a distress signal?" asked Ruby

"They cut off our radio signal a long time ago." Said Ram depressed

"Why haven't they attacked yet?" Ruby asked confused.

"You know how these machines are. Everything has to be perfect for them; they're making sure that nothing can help us." Said Ram forebodingly turning to look at her for the first time.

Ruby stared at him with little emotion for some time till she asked "What about Disk?"

"As of now not much." Ram said while typing on the main keyboard, returning his look to the main monitor. "By the looks of it they're actually talking."

"Yea, Morator's a bit of a jabber jaw." Said Ruby in spite.

Ram gave a slight smile and was about to make a comment but was stopped by a ringing; someone was calling them. Ram hesitated to answer it, not knowing who would be on the other line, Disk being occupied, and Inuyasha and Kagome most likely being dead. He quickly pushed the button to answer and said confused "Operator?"

0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0oooo00o0

"Ram is this you?" asked Kagome wondering if she had dialed the number correctly. And so was glad when she heard a "Yea, your ok?" on the other side on of the line in relief.

"Kagome! Your all right, good…what about Inuyasha?" asked Ruby from the other side talking into Ram's mouthpiece much to his annoyance.

"He's fine also," Kagome said taking a glance toward him and then realizing something. "Hey why are you there? What about Disk?" she asked worried.

"They need me over here, the Zorah is going to be attacked by over eighty sentinels any minute." Ruby said after a short pause, causing Kagome to gasp.

"Well, we got to go help him!" exclaimed Kagome troubled.

"No." Said Ruby plainly. "This is something he needs to do on his own."

"But—"

"It's what Arc would want." Said Ruby quietly. Kagome stayed silent giving Arc respect.

"Now then, we need you two to get rid of the virus." Ruby said continuing. Ram had gotten fed up with Ruby constantly talking in the mouthpiece while the headset was still on him, and so gave it to Ruby to wear.

"Right! That was what I was calling about." Said Kagome remembering.

"Ok, good. Ram! Find out where that virus is!" Ruby said to Ram being heard on Kagome's phone.

"No problem." Said Ram, smiling and typing away.

0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0

"You have to stop it Morator! Don't you understand if you destroy the Matrix, thousands of humans are going to die!" Disk yelled out trying to reason with him.

"I am aware of that." Morator said calmly.

"I thought you wanted to save them." Said Disk slowly and enraged, trying his best not to punch Morator right in the face.

Morator sighed and started pacing away from him his back turned and his right hand lightly touching his head, trying to deal with Disk's stupidity. "Disk, Disk, Disk." He said in sadness. "I thought you of all people could understand what I'm doing. Unfortunately…" he said while turning around to look at him. "It seems that assumptions of you where incorrect, very disappointing."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I am saving these people Disk." Morator said finally becoming serious.

"What?" exclaimed Disk bewildered "How is that supposed to work?"

"Consider this Disk." Said Morator with little emotion. "If a person were freed from the Matrix, would that person necessarily be truly free?"

"Of course." Disk replied unsure where Morator was going with this.

"No, Disk. If there's anything history has taught us is that humans are never free. Even in a government such as that of Zion or the United States before the machine uprising. People are still under control of those with more power. Laws and regulations forcing people to conform to government's ideal of a society."

"That's not true. You know it." Said Disk matching Morator's tone of voice.

"Is that so?" said Morator feeling as if he was challenged. "Think about it Disk, what's to stop the government of Zion or Axthon from taking over the entire society of humans? If they wanted to they could kill every single human living in those cities so they could have unopposed control of the current human society."

'Do you understand Disk?" asked Mortar staring at him intently "Even if every single human was free from the Matrix, they would still be prisoners. The only true freedom…is death."

"Is that so? Then what takes you out of the loop? Why aren't you someone just trying to control human society?"

"Because, I'm going to die with them." Morator said peacefully.

"Well I'm not going to let you." Said Disk dangerously getting in a fighting position.

"You can try." Said Morator every syllable with force.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Come on, we're almost there!" yelled out Kagome while sitting on the back of Inuyasha who was carrying her as he leaped across building to building going throughout the city.

It was only now that they noticed that the city had mysteriously become completely absent and void of life beside them. It created an eerie silence that made Kagome restless, wondering what had happened to the once bustling city.

"Ok, the area of the virus should be on the roof top at your ten-o-clock the one with the billboard." Said Ram on the other side of Kagome's cell phone that was still at Kagome's ear.

"I see it." Said Inuyasha overhearing the conversation. The location that Ram described coming into view.

Inuyasha landed down and Kagome hopped off looking around. "There it is." She said pointing to a large device under the billboard in the steel bars holding it up blocking it from view from those not near it.

The device was actually very nonchalant compared to its use. The basis was a very dark pale color not unlike that of a nicely tanned skin. The design was of perfect geometric design with no curved lines whatsoever.

There sides where almost completely plain with the expectation of an air vent on the right side. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that it was radiating with the aura of the Shikon Jewel Kagome would have thought it was just part of the roof, no doubt a art of it's design; in order to keep people from having suspicious about it.

"So, now what?" asked Inuyasha staring at it wondering if this was what they where actually looking for.

"Um, Ram?" Kagome asked though the mouthpiece.

"Ok…this code is some serious stuff, it's going to be a while before I can even crack the first encryption and considering we have these sentinels ready to pounce any minute, this is not going to be easy. Oh crap." Ram said the last part confusing Kagome.

"What is it?"

"Look up."

Kagome did and saw in the support beams a female with black dress pants and long street shirt. She had brown hair in perfect fashion stretching down to her lower shoulders. She was standing perfectly still and little emotion covered her face.

"So, who the hell are you?" yelled out Inuyasha looking up at her.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled out Kagome realizing who it was. "It's Atropos, one of Morator's bodyguards."

"Correct." She said in a forceful voice sending chills up Kagome's spine. "I am here to prevent any problems preventing my master's plan."

"Is that so? Well at least I'll get Morator by taking care of you." Inuyasha said arrogantly facing her flexing his hands readying for a fight.

"Someone like you has no chance of defeating me." Atropos said her tone unchanging.

"Well, we'll just see won't we?" Inuyasha said preparing to jump a smirk on his face.

((Well happy late 4-o-July…so took a little longer than usual, sorry bout that summer stuff and all…but hey I update a lot faster than a lot of fanfics so get off my back! Anyway…I've decided that I'm going to be doing another Fan-Fiction after this is done…I'm not going to give too much away but I will say It will not be any sort of cross-over, will take place during the time frame of the series…and there's assassins! YaY! Maybe next time I'll show you the summary I plan to us…till then…reviews please! And be sure to check out KeyToExistence's Inu Matrix crossover- http/ ))


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

"It really is sad that it has to come to this Disk." Said Morator sadly. "Liberating you now would be such a waste."

"Liberating?" Disk exclaimed trying to comprehend Morator's thinking.

"Killing you…if you put it terms of the unenlightened." Morator said critically.

"So you were saving Arc when Caedes killed him?" Disk asked his anger continuing to rise.

"That was his own choice, something that _you _could have prevented."

"Bullshit."

"Think about it Disk, if you had destroy the jewel when you had the chance, Arc wouldn't have to sacrifice himself, which still baffles even me. It is _your_ fault that Arc is dead."

"How do you know all this?" Disk said though his teeth so enraged he was ready to kill Morator with his bare hands if he needed to.

"I said before Disk both of my bodyguards are programs that I designed myself, I'm aware of where they are and what they are presently doing…in fact." Said Morator concentrating. "It seems that Atropos has met up with Kagome and the Dog-boy." He said half in spite and half not knowing Inuyasha's name.

"They're alive?" exclaimed Disk too relived to consider the possibility of Morator lying.

"It seems so, quite surprising. No matter though they'll be liberated as well soon enough." Morator said nonchalantly. "Along with you Disk."

"Not Gonna happen!" Disk yelled out furiously charging at Morator striking at him with quick punches which where easily blocked by Morator, the shots where easily predictable from Disk unable to concentrate well enough due to his blinding rage. After this went on for several seconds. Morator grew bored and sent a heavy knee to Disk's chest.

Morator ripped his hand away from his back and wrapped it around Disk's neck tight, making him gasp for air. He raised him slowly into the air similar to how he had Kagome earlier.

"When are you going to understand Disk?" Asked Morator dangerously. "There's no one who is going to stop me…especially you."

Disk growled furiously and mustered as much energy as he could and sent an upward kick to Morator's chin. Causing Morator to release Disk and back up from him from the force of the attack.

Disk fell to the ground gasping for air as his hand was close to his neck. Seeing a good opening made a wide kick across the ground at Morator's feet causing him to fly into the air and fall over on his back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You seem quite sure of yourself." Said Atropos continuing to stand on the steel bars supporting the billboard, which the virus that was going to destroy the entire Matrix was under.

"I could say the same for you." Said Inuyasha impertinent.

"There's a big difference between you and me on that point." Atropos said her tone of voice never changing from the cold hard logical powered voice, very similar to The Architect as Kagome thought.

"For you it is just a hypothesis. Myself studying from Morator's pervious battles with you, I have learned that you have no discipline whatsoever, reckless, and easily predictable, hardly a challenge for me." She continued, annoying Inuyasha more and more with each comment.

"Oh Shut Up!" Inuyasha yelled out having enough with her. "I'll make sure that you'll eat those words."

"Oh! I see, well why don't you try then?" Asked Atropos sarcastically finally changing her tone of voice.

"You asked for it." Said Inuyasha treacherously. Reaching for his sword, he tried grabbing it, but only ended up grabbing air. He looked down at his sheath and could only stare bewildered and whispered. "You gotta be kidding me."

"…Is something wrong?" Kagome asked confused why Inuyasha had suddenly stopped and was staring at his hip where the Tetsusgia normally was held.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha yelled out angrily looking back at her. He leaped from his position toward Atropos he's claws ready to slice though her.

Atropos jumped out of the way leaving Inuyasha bending down on the same bar that she had been standing on. Inuyasha leaped again at Atropos now a few bars in front of him but was met with the same result.

Inuyasha stood up and looked around, not sure where to attack not seeing Atropos. He sense something behind and make a quick turn around but was not quick enough and was knocked into the chest by Atropos her legs extended coming down taking him all the way to the ground leaving her standing on top of Inuyasha.

Atropos standing there looking calm bended over and look at Inuyasha's face closely. "Do you understand what I mean now?" She asked if unsure if Inuyasha knew what she had been talking about.

Inuyasha said nothing but swung one of his clawed hands at her face, she moved out of the way by jumping off of Inuyasha a few feet away from him. Inuyasha slowly stood back up gasping for air. He didn't wait till he fully one hundred percent and made another charge.

Inuyasha made as many quick strikes as he could aiming primarily to the head, these where all easily dodged by Atropos as she backed up. Inuyasha had been though quite a bit today, he had to take on three agents, was attacked badly by Morator and had to jump off a roof to save Kagome, to say the least he was not at his best.

Inuyasha fired another slash; Atropos getting a quick idea grabbed him by the forearm and then flung him across the rooftop as he rolled over to Kagome. Kagome quickly ran over to check on him as he started to get up and then noticed the reason why Inuyasha was using his claws.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Disk stopped on his knees one of them up with his hand on top of it for support as Morator fell to the ground with a loud smack. Disk took a quick glance to his left and noticed something sitting on the ground.

It was...'_Inuyasha sword_?' Disk thought to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You forgot it!" Yelled out Kagome angrily after Inuyasha had admitted uncomfortably that he did not have the Tetsusgia with him.

"Hey! You didn't remember it either!" he retorted trying to take the blame off him.

"Since when do I have to worry about _your _sword?" Kagome shouted back right on cue.

Atropos stood away from them calmly uncaring. If the two of them where going to fight it wouldn't be any of her concern, besides it only gave more time for the virus to be completed.

"I can handle her just fine without it!" Inuyasha yelled out deciding that he wasn't going to be able to win this argument. He turned back to Atropos and made a sudden charge at her.

"Be careful!" Kagome yelled out her anger quickly turning to worry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seeing Morator starting to get up Disk rolled to his side picking up the Tetsusgia with him. He stopped his roll in standing up the sword stretched out in front of him, waiting it for transform.

Morator stood up and looked over at Disk. Much to Disk's confusion and dismay the sword stayed in it's normal form. Disk shook it slightly trying to figure out if he had done something incorrect.

In a flash, Disk nearly unable to see him move, Morator came up and sent a straight kick right to Disk's chin. Knocking him back and rolling across the roof the sword flying from his hands, Morator grabbing it in midair and inspecting it.

"Interesting, only seems to work for him for some reason." Morator said when it didn't react to him either. "Quite the program." He said impressed as Disk slowly got back to his feet.

Morator then threw up the sword grabbed it by the hand at the handle reversed and stabbed into the small building which contained the top of the stairs. "I would prefer to keep this hand to hand combat personally." He said a small smirk on his face.

0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o

Atropos once again quickly dodged Inuyasha's attacks aimed toward her head moving from side to side while taking short hops back. Finally after she felt the time was right she sent a straight hand to Inuyasha's chest stretched out like a knife. Several quick jabs to the chest area later Inuyasha was standing off in front of her holding on his chest.

Inuyasha took a glance upwards and saw the steel bars over Atropos' head and suddently got an idea. Instead of jumping toward Atropos he jumped into the air and slashed right though the steel bars as if they where butter.

Atropos quickly saw what Inuyasha's idea was and rapidly rolled out of the way of the falling bars that crashed down on the roof with a very loud roar. Atropos stood back up and looked around trying to find Inuyasha in the light coat of dust brought up. Then Atropos noticed something odd; one of the bars was moving-no being raised as she heard the sound of Inuyasha's grunting.

Inuyasha with much effort had managed to raise one of the large bars. "It's not Tetsusiga but it work just fine." He whispered to himself as he got the bar held steady. He set up his feet and swung. Atropos had a feeling this would happened and manage to jump over it.

Inuyasha doubted that she could have dodged that but decided to make sure and swung the bar again this time in the other direction. Inuyasha dropped down the far end of the bar almost collapsing with exhaustion. But quickly noticed something on the bar.

Running across the bar bended down with perfect balance was Atropos a deadly look in her eye. Inuyasha got prepared for her but to his surprise she didn't attack him right away but jumped from the end of the bar into the air, getting to an amazing height and coming back down like a missile.

Inuyasha rolled out of the way leaving Atropos landing down creating a small circular crush where she was standing caused by the impact of her fall. Inuyasha took his chance and made an attack toward her ripping his claws though the air, lines of bright yellow light following the claw's path.

Atropos ducked under both slashes and made a kick while down low up to Inuyasha's chest. Shot up made a grab at Inuyasha's neck, spun around, and slammed Inuyasha into a nearby bar that was still standing up.

Artopos let go and then sent an incredible amount of punches to Inuyasha's lower chest so fast that Kagome could mostly see just blurs. Atropos stopped and left Inuyasha standing there trying to breath as blood slowly trickled from his mouth.

Atropos gave no time for him to rest and grabbed at his neck again and raising him up against the bar. She tighten her grip, Inuyasha grabbing at her hand trying to get to release while trying to get a breath.

Kagome could tell easily that Inuyasha wasn't going to be able to survive much longer she had to do something. '_But what?' _She asked herself she had no bow or any weapon for that matter. She soon realized that there was only one thing that she could do to save him.

Atropos continued to choke Inuyasha a malicious smile slowly appearing on her face. She could fell his breath starting to halt it wouldn't be long now. Then she heard something from her right, running footsteps. She turned her head and was kicked right in the face by Kagome who had made a flying kick at her.

Atropos released Inuyasha and was knocked back quite a way crashing into a fallen bar on the way. Inuyasha sat at the bottom of the bar gasping for air, he opened his eyes and looked up to see, much to his surprise, Kagome standing there looking slightly nervous but still with a intent look on her face as she stared at the rising Atropos.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked confused as he slowly tried to get up using the bar as support but fell back down, Kagome bending down next to him seeing how badly he was hurt.

"Kagome get out of here, let me handle her." Inuyasha said concerned.

Kagome stayed silent and looked away from Inuyasha to the ground. "No, I'm not going to run." She said quietly.

"Kagome! I'm not about to let you get killed!" Inuyasha yelled out angrily.

"And neither am I!" Yelled back Kagome, creating a deathly silence between the two. "…I want to protect you Inuyasha, just like you've always done for me."

"Kagome—" Inuyasha said but was quickly interrupted by Kagome.

"My mind is made up." Kagome said standing up. "Please try to understand." She said looking at Inuyasha with slight sadness. Inuyasha said nothing and only looked off to the side his arms crossed with barley audible "feh" Kagome sighed and slowly made her way to where Atropos was.

"Damn wench." Inuyasha spat out under his breath as he tried to get up again with little success.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Disk fired a fist at Morator which was quickly grabbed by Morator, he grabbed the forearm of Disk with his other hand and slammed him across the broad side of the building which contained the top of the stairways and let him slide down to the ground.

Morator grinned with malevolence and put his foot at Disk's head and started slamming down on it pushing it into the ground. Disk screamed in agony as Morator put more and more weight on him.

Morator knew well that Disk was nearly done for, he had put up a good fight but he had no chance against him in the first place. He finally removed his foot and walked off to look over the city. The sky was now a dark orange with spots of lighting being seen in the distance caused by the virus starting it's encrypting of the system's code.

"Won't be long now Disk." He said looking back at Disk lying on the ground unmoving except for his chest rising from breathing. "And what do you know, it seems your where unable to stop me. Just like I said."

Morator looked again and saw that Disk was now starting to get up using the wall as support. "I-I'm not…done…yet." Disk said breathing heavily having difficultly pronouncing his words.

"It seems you're not the smart one are you?" Morator said annoyed.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"All right, we just have to hold them off for as long as we can!" yelled out Ruby from he control panel for one of the gun turrets. "There an't no one whos gonna save us except ourselves! So lets give em' hell!" She finished with the cheering and yelling of the rest of the crew in the turret control room, ready for anything.

"Here they come!" yelled out Stone, starting to fire his guns taking out an advancing Sentinel with ease. At the exact moment that Stone had said that over a hundred Sentinels zoomed in on the Zorah, guns firing light basting from it giving the tunnel an eerie yellow glow.

In the first few seconds at least twenty Sentinels where easily taken out their bodies falling to the bottom of the tunnel in a heap. More however got their way to the ship unharmed and began to cut though the helm with their powerful laser.

Many of these where also shot off, but the fact was that they we're easily outnumbered and if they stayed like this for long they would certainly be done for. Ram sighed as he was staring at his monitor, which was covered with warning screens. He looked up to the ceiling that he could hear the sound of Sentinels walking on top of it and being shot off.

"I guess they're our only hope now." He said taking a glance at the laying Disk, Kagome and Inuyasha still plugged into the Matrix.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

"Coming to save your boyfriend? How sweet." Atropos said standing up with her arms crossed her tone of voice more womanly than before. Kagome said nothing as she approached however her mind was racing with thoughts.

_'I can't hesitate. I just have to do it. Come on Kagome you can do this.'_ She thought to herself as she positioned herself in a fighting stance. Atropos stared at her unimpressed and looked if she just might ignore her.

She did not however and made a charge at Kagome making quick strikes to Kagome's upper body. Kagome managed to dodge them while backing up, doing so almost unconsciously.

Kagome decided to strike and paid for it. Atropos grabbed her fist and sent her other hand vertically against her abdomen causing her to bend over from the force of the attack.

Atropos then took her right foot and smacked it across Kagome's head as she released her hand. It wasn't much of an actual kick but more her swinging her leg in a half circle in the air, happening to come across Kagome's head in the process.

Kagome was knocked down across the ground, Atropos leaving her assuming she was knocked out and walked over to Inuyasha who was now leaning against the bar almost completely stood up.

"You see Inuyasha? It's just like a said. Hardly a challenge." Atropos said getting her hand ready to slam it right into Inuyasha's neck like a knife, hopefully breaking his neck. Suddenly she heard the same sound of running footsteps behind her. Knowing better she turned around and instead sent her hand toward where Kagome would be.

It did get fired at Kagome but was dodged at the last second, much to her own surprise. Then sent several attacks to her chest forcing her trying to keep from falling down.

Inuyasha smiled as he saw the prefect opened and ripped though the air where Atropos was, cutting though Atropos's clothing and skin sending blood flying upwards as she continued stumbling back till she came next to a standing metal bar and rested against it with her outstretched arm staring at Kagome and Inuyasha who where standing next to each other, ready to attack again.

Atropos spirited at the two aiming mainly at Kagome knocking off Inuyasha to the side slamming him into the bar he had been resting against. With incredible rage in her eyes she continued her assault on Kagome, every attack making contact.

With a final high kick across the head Kagome was shot back against the ground sliding until she was stopped by random rubble that had been brought up by the falling metal bars.

Atropos stalked her victim slowly. There was no one that could defeat her; she was designed to defeat any and all challengers. There was no way she could let this girl beat her.

She came up to the slowly rising Kagome now on her hands and knees. Atropos grabbed her by her shirt collar and raised her up so she was looking right into Kagome's eyes which where closed from the unbearable pain she was feeling from that last attack.

"Your nothing more than a stupid girl." Said Atropos spitefully "I do a favor for this world and kill you." She said gravely raising her other arm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Morator slowly walked up and blocked two weakly thrown punches. He grabbed Disk at his forehead with one hand and smashed it across the wall he had been using as support. Morator held him here as he squeezed his hand applying pressure.

"I'm trying to understand Disk." Yelled out Morator. "Why you continue to fight."

"Hope." Disk said with great trouble the only thing he was able to get out of his mouth.

"Hope?" Yelled out Morator finding that hilarious and letting go of Disk. He chuckled and walked around a bit his hand up to his head. "Hope is simply an illusion created by those who fail to realize the truth of our existence.

"And….w-what's that?" Disk asked breathing heavily.

"We are a mistake that was somehow able to survive." Morator said fatally. "We have done nothing except destroy the world to its very core even before the creation of the machines. We are the darkness in this world, nothing more."

"And so…" He continued, walking to Disk. "I will purge the world of this darkness, so it may heal its wounds."

"Heh, so that's it then. You're the quite the fool aren't ya'?" Disk said sitting against the wall a slight smile on his face.

"What?" Morator said though his teeth furious.

"I'll admit humans do have a dark side. But I know that a lot of people that are more good than evil. I guess you never had someone like that did you?" Disk said with a small grin.

Morator stared at him saying nothing, his face hard to decipher. "So is that what your fighting for? A few good people in this world?" Morator finally said apathetically

"No." Said Disk quietly while once again standing up. "I fight because I want to fight…because I believe in something." He looked up at Morator intensely "Because I choose to." He said vigorously.

Morator gave a small smile. "Well at least you have your priorities in order." He said and ran up to Disk. Disk simply stood there looking if he would fall down any minute completely oblivious to his current situation.

Morator sent of barrage of punches all with as much strength as he could manage, he wanted to get this over with now. But much to his surprise and horror Disk blocked every single one of the punches with almost no effort as evident by his eyes, which looked almost glazed over.

Disk grabbed an incoming fist and bended it backwards causing Morator to yell in pain stopping his attack. Disk sent his other hand across Morator's chest with an open palm causing Morator to fly across the rooftop once Disk had released his hand, crashing into the guard wall.

Morator furiously shot his head up looking at Disk, veins looking if to explode in fist and arms. He stood up and noticed something odd about Disk. His code it was…glowing? Morator well knew that this mean the code had a direct connection to the source but no human could have that much connection to the source…unless.

"No…that's impossible there's no way they would let something like that survive." Morator whispered to himself. It was now for the first time he could remember he was actually nervous, or was this fear? He never felt either of these before and was unable to tell the difference between the two.

Disk simply continued to stand silently, no motion whatsoever. His face was impassive, with his eyes looking if they weren't focusing on the events around him. '_And yet he was able to attack me like that.' _Morator thought to himself trying to get the courage to attack again now knowing that this was certainly not the Disk he had been fighting beforehand.

0o0o0oo0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Atropos fired her hand at Kagome's unprotected neck. It was over now; no human could survive from an attack like that. Then she realized her hand never came in contact with Kagome, instead Kagome's hand closed against Atropos wrist had stopped it. Atropos stared shocked at the closed hand and tried to release her hand from Kagome's grasp, but to no avail.

She looked to Kagome and saw the same thing Morator saw. Kagome's face was expressionless and with glazed over eyes, and something Atropos couldn't describe but could sense within her.

Kagome raised her other hand to Atropos' chest then in spark of bright blue light Atropos shot though the air crashing into the building which contained the stairs of the building that they where on. The force of her crash was so strong that it created a huge hole on the wall, shaped much like Atropos' body.

Inuyasha had just raised his head when Atropos was fired across the roof. He wasn't sure if what he was seeing was right he stood up and looked over to Kagome in as much surprise as Atropos had been. He knew that it was Kagome, but it seemed if something had been released within her, something that had been trying to escape all this time, and now was free.

Kagome raised her arms and placed them together causing a bright blue light to appear within her hands, she pulled back her right arm the blue light turning into the shape of a bow and arrow. Inuyasha watched bewildered as Kagome aimed at Atropos who was unmoving from her place in the wall her eyes staring horrified and disorientated.

00oo00o00oo0o0o0o

Morator smiled and flipped out a pistol from his pocket as he stood up, he rarely used weapons but he felt this was a good time if any to use it. Morator didn't give Disk any time to prepare for it and fired several shots as soon as possible, all the shots fired directly at Disk.

Disk casually raised his hand in front of him as Morator pulled out the gun, his expression unchanging. Morator look quickly changed from smug to terrified as he saw the bullets he had fired slowed down and stopped in midair in front of Disk's open hand.

Disk lowered his hand and the bullets fell to the ground harmlessly. Morator trembling dropped his gun and started backing up slowly muttering "No" over and over under his breath.

Disk took a step forward for every step Morator took back, keeping the space between them the same. "You Keep Away From Me!" Yelled out Morator getting dangerously close to the edge.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"Damn it all! They're Breaking Though The Hull!" Yelled out Flame.

"Just Keep Shooting Them!" Yelled back Stone who was too worried about his own and the other's life to be enjoying the destruction of the sentinels

Ram sighed and looked down at the floor "Sorry Arc." He whispered then with a slight view he noticed something odd with the Matrix code, it was going much faster than before speeding across the screen in a blur Ram unable to read it. "What The Hell?" he exclaimed never seeing anything like it before.

0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's the matter? Scared?" asked Disk, his voice emotionless but at the same time with a powerful tone. Continuing to stalk Morator

Morator tried backing up faster and found himself with his foot knocking against the guard wall. He tried to keep his balance but fell backwards off the rooftop.

Morator's scream broke the odd trance that had overcome Disk. He quickly ran over to the guard wall and looked over and quickly looked away as he saw Morator fall upon the city street.

Disk sat down trying to figure out what happened, he barely remembered what had happened it was mostly just a blur but he did somehow remember stopping Morator's bullets in mid-air.

'_But that's impossible, there's no way I could have…unless.' _Disk's thoughts turned to what the Architect had said about him being the descendant of the One. Then his mind suddenly went back to Morator as he remembered the virus that would now activate now that he was dead.

Disk shot up and looked around soon realizing that he had no idea where the virus was. Then he noticed something in the distance it was difficult to see but it looked like a bright blue light. Curious and having no other leads, grabbed the Tetsusgia not wanting to leave it behind and started jumping across the rooftops toward the blue light.

0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Kagome fired the arrow; it shot across the rooftop and struck perfectly at Atropos' heart. The light from the arrow grew as it soon covered all of Atropos' body it disintegrating from the purification as she was screaming in terror. In a matter of the seconds the light slowly disappeared revealing Atropos gone.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome still trying to figure out how she was able to do that. He stared as Kagome slowly walked over to the device that was the virus. The virus was now acting up a strange light starting to appear from it's bottom and Inuyasha could smell the sent of fire and machinery working within it.

Kagome raised her arms and placed her opened hands together at the bottom of the palms stretching her arms aiming at the device, As she did this the Shikon Jewel slowly raised from her pocket floating in front of Kagome's hand.

The light appeared once more this time radiating out from the Shikon Jewel, so bright that Inuyasha had to cover his eyes so not to be struck blind. This was an aura that he could decipher. It was that of a priestess, but it was an aura so powerful that he had never sensed within Kagome before, or anywhere else for that matter, even from Kikyo.

The light once again disappeared, the smell that had been coming from the virus completely disappearing. Kagome looking exhausted fell down to the ground in a heap.

"Kagome!" yelled out Inuyasha running over to Kagome's side and holding up her head trying to see if she was still alive. He sighed in relief as Kagome slowly opened her eyes smiling as she saw Inuyasha.

"We did it." She whispered happily.

"Heh, you did it." Inuyasha replied back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Ram was looking up at the hull as the sentinels ripped open a hole in it removing the base protection from them. Ram stared proudly as he waited for the sentinels to start ripping though his skin but it never came.

The sentinels had stopped moving both at the hole and outside the ship stopping the crew from firing creating a silence so strong that you could hear the wind as it slowly blew though the tunnel.

Outside the ship one of the sentinels floated within the small satellite dishes expanding from several of the end of their tentacles. With some nearly silent machinery sounds, the sentinel flew off down the tunnel the rest of the sentinels quickly following, leaving the crew of Zorah dazed and confused.

Ram soon realized and gave a slight chuckle "They did it." He hopped out of his seat yelling in joy and laughing happily. Running down to the gun turret room to celebrate with the others.

0o00o0o00o0o0o0oo00o

Inuyasha and Kagome heard something turning their attention away from each other, the two looked at Disk who had just landed on the rooftop, beaming with joy to see the two of them still alive.

He ran over to them and helped Inuyasha get Kagome up to her feet who was also glad to see him. "You took care of that bastard right?" Inuyasha asked with some arrogance also glad to see him safe.

"Heh, yeah no problem at all, I guess you guys took care of the virus?" Disk replied

"Yes." Kagome said her voice still quite weak, trying to be able to stand on her own.

"Overall a success." Said another voice. The three of them looked up to see the Architect walking towards them, looking quite out of place with his all white suit. Kagome and Disk stared at him with resentment while Inuyasha stared at him confused never seeing him before.

"It still baffles me, this…"hope" that so many humans rely on. It removes logical thought from them, and yet at the same time providing them with the strength they need more often than not. Almost contradictory, but obviously here it served it's purpose well" The Architect said in his usual tone while continuing to walk towards them and stopping in front of the Shikon Jewel, which had fallen on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Disk asked angrily.

"Here to take back what was originally mine." The Architect said going down to pick up the Shikon Jewel.

"You get your hands off that!" Yelled out Inuyasha stepping forward claws ready.

"Your concern of this item is pointless now." The Architect said raising the jewel in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Asked Disk little change in his voice.

"Interestingly enough the Jewel's code is now nearly destroyed after helping to create the virus Morator used and to destroy it as well. It is worthless to anyone besides me now. So I'm taking the liberty of returning to the source myself, once again restoring the balance of the system.

Both Disk and Inuyasha didn't back down, they weren't going to trust him with such an important item.

"He's right." said Kagome getting Disk's and Inuyasha's attention, "I can barely sense it now, almost all of it's power has disappeared."

Inuyasha returned his gaze to the Architect growling under his breath. He gave a feh turned away and yelled out. "Do whatever the hell you want with it see if I care."

"Well then." Said the Architect turning to look at Disk after staring at Inuyasha. "I suppose I will be off then." He said while turning to walk away.

"What about the Matrix?" Disk asked causing the Architect to look around at Disk.

"What about it?" He asked uninterested

"Are you going to keep humans stuck here now that you know one of them tried to destroy you?"

"The human race will still have the choice if they wish to be free or not. I am not concerned of the attempt to destroy the Matrix, especially by a human." The Architect said.

With that he turned and walked off whispering to himself. "That's why I have you two." He made his way to the doorway of the stairs and exited the rooftop leaving the three alone.

"Don't worry about him, no point in letting him spoil our day." Kagome said happily smiling exchanging glances from Inuyasha to Disk, both of them eventually also smiling glad that Kagome was back to her usual self.

Kagome's face grew more cheerful as the sun started peaking out from the clouds shinning on the city giving it a unique beauty all it's own. The three of them all sat down looking out to the horizon the sun splashing against them.

Kagome continued to grin. She may have lost almost everything if her life but as she sat there with the two people she cared the most about she knew that everything would turn out alright.

((well…that's it folks…The end of The Matrix Has You….I hoped that everyone enjoyed the story. I should give some thanks out…first should thank Rumiko Takahashi for her creation of the Inuyasha series as well as Andy and Larry Wachowski Brothers for their work on the Matrix series. I would like to also thank both and Mediaminer for providing us inspiring writers a place to express ourselves. I would also want to thank "IluvMyMirkou" who was the editor for many of my earlier chapters, My parents for being supportive of this and also reading my story (even though they didn't understand it too well ;) ) and of course all those that read and reviewed my story, sticking it out and taking it to the man with the underground Inu fics…I don't know how that works…

anyway if your wondering I will be back to writing soon…though my next story will be quite different from this one…here's the summary I plan to use…

"The Okibi Clan"- A group of assassins from the north are hired to retrieve the Shikon Jewel. Can Inuyasha and the others handle one of the most feared group of assassins in Japan?

Look for that sometime in September and so…I say adue and say…review…please…till we meet again! And remember… there is no spoon ;) ))


End file.
